THE BetrAyal
by JoshPLL
Summary: Season 3 continues with my version! Hanna deals with Caleb being shot, Emily is shocked after she murders Nate, and Spencer uncovers the truth about her boyfriend Toby. "Keep reading, bitches..." -A
1. NOT A CHAPTER, IT'S A CONTINUED SUMMARY

**Hello. Thank you for even choosing to read my story! Before starting, let me tell you what this is about.  
**

**So this takes place after The BetrAyal, a shocking PLL summer finale. SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THIS EPISODE:  
**

**After Toby gets tickets to the Halloween Train Party, knowing that the Liars will show up, he has to face the truth... Spencer's uncovered some of his dirtiest secrets. What will Spencer do when she finds out that she slept with "A"? And Emily is trying to get over murdering Nate while Hanna is suffering while she wonders if Caleb is alright. And who shot Caleb? SEASON 3 CONTINUES. This is my version for Pretty Little Liars after the BetrAyal! **


	2. Toby the Tempting

**I almost cried... It was so sad. I've always loved Spoby! Spencer and Toby are my favorite characters, and it hurts to let their "cute-ness" go away. Please ABC, tell me Toby's just doing this to protect the girls! Please oh god, or I will cry. Too bad we have to wait till October to find out what's happening. Spencer and Toby go to the Halloween Train Party as a couple for sure, and Spencer probably won't know he's 'A' for a while. I want Toby to tell her he's doing it to protect them! OMFG ABC, thanks for ruining my life! What I don't understand is that... Why would Toby agree to have sex with Spencer if he "hates" her, because A definitely hates all of the girls in a way. Either Toby just joined the "A" team to find out answers because Spencer won't tell him, or he's really "A", but that can't be true! I'll die if he is 'A'.**

**Lolz enough of the rant. Hope you guys like the first chapter of the story!  
**

* * *

"I... I can't believe what I did, Han," Emily said in a hushed tone. "I'm a murderer, just like Ali's killer is."

"Em, you're not. It was an act of self-defense. And _I_ might have lost my boyfriend! How could Nate just shoot him like that? W-what if Caleb isn't alright after the surgery?" A concerned Hanna asked. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying last night.

Her mascara had been running, and her eyes became red after a long amount of crying. Losing Caleb was the worst thing that could happen to Hanna! She looked at the ground, waiting patiently from a response from one of her friends. All she could do right now is worry if Caleb is okay. The bullet had shot him straight in his torso, and it was a bloody scene. She wished she had been more stern to Caleb about that gun. She wished he had never even taken that gun out after she clearly told him to get rid of it!

"There's no way to know but wait," Spencer sighed. "But Caleb will be fine after the stitches. I did a medical course once, and a shot to the torso, below the heart, can be stitched up and healed if an artery doesn't get cut. I don't think any of Caleb's arteries were shot and opened up, or the doctors would've mentioned something about it."

"Thanks for the support, but I just can't bear to see him get hurt like this. If I lose him, I lose the love of my life!" Hanna cried.

Aria put her arm around Hanna's neck, rubbing her arms, comforting her after that scene. She was trying to support her friends while thinking about the situation that she was in with Ezra. What if Ezra found out that Maggie didn't abort the baby? Would he dump Aria and go help Maggie take care of the baby? Ezra wouldn't just let Maggie take care of Malcom like that! He was a really sweet guy, he'd only want Maggie to have the best. And the best would be for him to become the father he should be.

But Maggie had just found out that Aria isn't "Amy", and she's actually Ezra's girlfriend. That was a shock for Maggie. Aria was wondering if Maggie would ever want Ezra back, and if Ezra would want _her_ back when he found out that Maggie had the baby, and didn't get the abortion that Ezra's mother asked her to get.

She was happy the secret was staying under the covers for now, but it wouldn't be long until Maggie or Aria had to tell Ezra about Malcom. Aria hated the idea that her boyfriend wasn't a virgin before they had sex, but there was nothing she could do about it. What hurt her even more was that Ezra was a father, and it wasn't with her baby. It was with a baby Ezra didn't even know he was the father to!

Aria was glad that Ezra and her shared the sexual experience before, but to know that her boyfriend already got a woman pregnant before they were together hurt her badly. And she didn't like lying about it. Not at all. Aria had been trying for ages to make her relationship with Ezra an honest one, but that was fading away every time they spoke now, as Aria kept thinking about Maggie and Malcom.

"It'll be okay, Han. Spencer's a mad genius, and she thinks that Caleb will be fine, and he probably will be." Aria tried to comfort her.

Hanna let out a fake smile and a quick nodding gesture. But really, her heart was being torn, ripping apart every second she thought about Caleb being hurt. The girls were sleeping over at Spencer's place while her parents were out of town. They didn't want to be alone after all the drama that happened with Emily and Hanna that night.

_Good night, liars._

__The Halloween Train Party was coming up in a week, and Hanna was hoping that Caleb would recover by that time so they could go together as a duo. She wanted him to be able to have fun and all, but the only thing she mainly cared about was Caleb being okay at all! She wanted him to be there for the party, but she wanted him to be healthy after his surgery, too. Hanna needed him to live, or she lost the love of her life. After being heartbroken after her break up with Caleb, she was torn, and now she was tearing apart again!

She had just recovered after her break up, and rekindled her relationship with Caleb, and then something bad happens to him? Something always went wrong, and Hanna knew everything tied together with "A".

_A's Lair_

__"So, did you get tickets to the Halloween Train Party for us?" Mona asked, and then started putting her lipstick on.

"Mmm hmm, I did. I just need to make sure the liars are going." 'A' replied.

"Good. You better get the information quick." Mona sternly said.

"I'll find out today when I go back to normal Toby. Spencer should tell me for sure. I'll ask her out to the party, and we'll go as a couple. She can't say no to me." Toby gave an evil grin to Mona.

"You're good! Getting the hang of this, aren't you? Take the hoodie off and go get us some information." Mona smiled evilly right back at Toby.

Toby removed the black hoodie as Mona told him to do. He put it down on the chair in their lair. Underneath the menacing black hoodie was a grey plaid button-up shirt.

"I'm gonna go change my pants so I can go out." Toby said.

"Quickly! We don't have all day to get this information." Mona snapped.

"Alright." Toby nodded.

He exited the room, and got into his truck. Driving home, he quickly changed into a pair of ripped jeans. He knew he had to be seductive to Spencer in order to get her to go. She didn't like partying all night. So he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his massive abs. He was ripped, with a perfect chest and an amazing six-pack that Spencer couldn't resist.

Toby got in the truck, and drove over to Spencer's place. He knew she'd still be at home, probably comforting her friends over what happened to Nate and Caleb.

He rang the doorbell, and Spencer opened the door.

"Hey." Toby said.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Spencer exclaimed.

She quickly walked close to him and wrapped her arms around him into a passionate hug. He slowly hugged her back, but he was feeling full guilt for what he was doing to her. Toby always kept falling for Spencer, but it was totally against Mona's orders to _actually_ be loving Spencer, so he had to hide that. Toby felt like he didn't deserve Spencer. He was going to hurt her by bringing her to the dance.

"I like this look," Spencer commented, looking at his unbuttoned shirt.

She was glad to see Toby. Very glad. Right now, Spencer felt amazingly close to him. After everything they shared, she felt so lucky to have Toby. Even though yesterday was a critical and painful day for the girls, there was an event that Spencer kept remembering, and she couldn't believe that an amazing guy like Toby Cavanaugh would be in love with her.

Yesterday, Spencer Hastings lost her virginity to Toby Cavanaugh. It was their first time having sex. None of her friends knew that she lost it, but most of her friends already lose it. Emily lost it to Ben, Hanna lost it to Caleb, and Aria lost it to Ezra. She was shocked that all her friends already had sex, and she felt like a loser because she didn't.

Even her lesbian friend had sex! Now she felt normal. She lost it to the guy she was in love with.

"So, you know about the Halloween Train Party, right?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna go. Partying just isn't my thing." Spencer said.

Toby knew his girlfriend well.

"Come on, Spence. I was looking forward to going with you to that party," Toby said, taking her hand.

"Well I guess if you want to go with me..." A mouthwatering Spencer smiled, staring at his plain chest and ripped abs.

Toby smiled at her, "Can I come in?"

Spencer simply nodded, but then she said, "My friends are over, so we can't do much."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aria asked.

"We meant kissing," Toby lied, exchanging a glance at Spencer.

Spencer almost burst out laughing, because she knew Toby was pretending like they were talking about sex again. None of her friends knew that she wasn't a virgin anymore. They always thought that Spencer and Toby were adorable together, but they never thought Spencer Hastings, the good and smart girl, would give into having sex with somebody.

Toby walked in, still holding Spencer's hand. "I'm so glad you agreed to go."

"How could I not go with you?" Spencer smiled.


	3. Everyone Makes Plans

**Hmm, I'm still thinking about who shot Caleb. I can't force myself to believe that it was Nate. I'm sort of suspicious about Toby. What if HE shot Caleb because he's apparently A? But I love Toby, and I always thought he was the most amazing guy. If they put Wren and Spencer together, I'm going to go crazy! SPOBY IS THE BEST! But why the hell would Toby have sex with Spencer if she's his enemy? And did anybody else see how guilty Toby looked when he hugged her after they had sex, and he was leaving? He looked like he felt so bad. Maybe the boss 'A' is forcing Toby to do this in order to stay on the 'A' team and Toby's doing it to learn about A's secrets.**** There's some theories. Either that, or Toby's evil.  
**

* * *

Toby was up with Spencer in her bedroom. He was thinking about everything. How he had hurt her so badly, scarred her life, and then decided to go have sex with her. He knew he didn't deserve Spencer, but Spencer thought she was _beyond_ lucky to have Toby as her boyfriend. Spencer's hair fell onto her face, and Toby brushed it away, and put it behind her ears before leaning in to kiss her. The couple locked lips and held each other tight. Spencer loved how passionate her relationship was with Toby.

"You know we have to stop, Spence..." Toby sighed. "Your friends are here, and we already did it once, and they'd be a little creeped out if they found out we did it again while _they_ were here, too."

Spencer let out a chuckle while Toby smiled at her. He couldn't stop staring at her perfect brown eyes. She was so beautiful, but she didn't understand how lucky Toby felt to have her. She always felt desperate when she was with Toby. Spencer felt like he was too good for her, but he made her feel amazing every time he complimented things about her, kissed her, joked around with her. Her relationship with Toby got more comfortable, and soon she felt absolutely cozy with Toby! So cozy that she was willing to accept an advance in their relationship. A big advance.

"It wouldn't hurt for a little more, would it?" Spencer asked, leaning a gentle hand on his arm.

He smiled back at her and gave her a simple nod. They leaned in for another kiss, but were soon making out again. The door cracked open, and Aria walked in.

"So you two are getting a little comfy over here while we're downstairs?" Aria asked, with a smile.

"No, we were just kissing!" Spencer defended herself, awkward over admitting she _already_ had sex with Toby. "I was just really depressed, and he was just cheering me up."

"Alrighty, then," Aria giggled.

Toby smiled at Aria before putting his arm around Spencer. "Uh, maybe I should come back another time."

"No, Toby! I didn't mean it like that. You can have your fun making out with Spencer over here. I won't bother you." Aria said.

"It's alright, I probably should get going, anyways. I have to meet up with a friend soon." Toby said.

"You really have to go?" Spencer whined, turning to face Toby.

Toby smiled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "As much as I'd like to stay, I can't dis my friend, either. I just wanted a quick moment alone with you, anyways, since I have to go meet up with the... Guy."

"Sorry to bother that moment alone." Aria gave Spencer an awkward smile.

Spencer took Toby's hands, and the pair leaned in for one last kiss. This one was short and like a quick little peck on the lips. But it still caused Spencer's heart to beat faster and faster every time she thought about it. Toby got up from the bed and was ready to brush past Aria. But then he realized he hadn't got all the information for Mona. She'd be pretty mad if he didn't get it all.

She had more attacks to target at the girls.

"So, Aria, are your friends and you going to the Halloween Train Party next weekend?" Toby asked, running his hand through his hair.

"I... I guess we could go." Aria replied. "Spence, are you going?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but Toby asked me, so yes." Spencer said.

"Well, maybe I'll bring Ezra as my date and we all can go. You can go with Toby, I'll go with Ezra, Emily can go with Paige, and Hanna can go with..." Aria stopped talking for a moment, thinking about Hanna's boyfriend, who was in the hospital. "Caleb... If he recovers in time."

"I hope you guys can make it." Toby said. "I was _really_ looking forward to going with you, Spence. I actually already bought the tickets with my own money, but if you don't want to go, I'll just give it to a friend."

Toby knew the only way to do this was to guilt her into it. Spencer gave Aria a look of pity towards Toby. She didn't want him to waste his hard earned money. Toby worked for every cent! He had gotten all the money by himself. Spencer knew she'd end up going to the dance because of the tempting ways of Toby, and how guilty she felt after Toby had already spent his money on the tickets to the dance.

And it could possibly be fun. Anything with Toby involved always ended up being something she liked. Spencer moved her tongue around, touching her teeth. She could still feel Toby's soft lips touching her lips. She loved every kiss she shared with him. It was too bad he had to leave now. He left her one last smile before fixing his plaid shirt and walking out the door.

Aria came over to Spencer's bed and sat down. "So, you're going to the dance because of Toby?"

"I-I thought maybe it would be fun." Spencer let out a grin. "And I'll go to _any_ party if I'm Toby's date."

Aria couldn't help but smile back and say, "You seem to be getting a little bit too comfortable with him. I mean, every time I find you two in the same room, you're making out. I never thought you were _that_ interested in Toby."

"I love him, Aria. And I am super interested in him. He's so sweet, and he's _so_ good looking," Spencer had never had her mouth watering over a guy like this besides Toby. He was just a really sweet buff guy. His muscles were beyond impressive, and his abs were sure to make any girl crack. His sweet smile, the way he looked, the way he acted, his perfect personality... It made Spencer go nuts!

"Now I'm _looking forward_ to the party," Spencer added. "How come you don't seem excited to spend some extra time with Ezra? I thought you decided to tell him about Malcom, and I thought you'd be through that by now."

"Well, I was going to tell him... And then Maggie showed up and found out I'm Ezra's girlfriend," Aria sighed. "And now I really want to just get through this! Maggie told me not to tell Ezra, and that she needs time before revealing that she has a son to him. So now I'm seriously screwed! I'm worried now. What if Ezra wants to be the father of his son when he finds out? What if he wants to leave me to go back to Maggie so he can raise Malcom?"

"Aria, you know that won't happen. Ezra won't be willing to give everything up just because of Maggie and his son. He's in love with you, isn't he? He won't just throw that away in a snap." Spencer said.

"You could be right, and I'm _definitely_ hoping you're right. But Ezra's a really good guy! He won't just let Maggie take care of Malcom by herself! What if he brings him over every day? I can't keep seeing my boyfriend's son every day! It's going to be haunting me through my whole relationship, Spence! I'm totally doomed for life now!" Aria cried.

"You're taking things way too fast. You need to _tel__l_ Ezra, first of all. There's nothing you can do. But let me tell you one thing, and it's for sure. Lying about it is only going to make things between you guys worse." Spencer told her.

"Thanks, Spence." Aria gave a very tiny smile to her friend.

"So, where's Emily and Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"They're probably downstairs still moping. I feel so sorry for them both, and I really do hope Caleb is okay." Aria said.

"I would never want Caleb to get hurt! I feel for Hanna. It's hard losing people. I felt the same way when I thought Toby wouldn't be okay after he fell off and broke a bunch of bones. But he was fine, and I'm sure Caleb will be fine, too." Spencer assured them.

"I really hope. Han would be _crushed_ if anything major happened to him." Aria sighed.

"We need to get out of here. We can't be in here all day!" Spencer cried. "Maybe we should go to the mall or something. That'll probably take Hanna's mind off of it."

"Maybe." Aria said.

The girls walked downstairs, ready to check if their friends were okay. Emily Fields was thinking about that night. She was a_ murderer_. A dirty murderer! She never wanted to hurt anybody like that, but it just happened. If she didn't do it, Nate would've done it. Was that just for self-defense? She felt like it was, but she didn't know if she could feel the same. The experience of stabbing him was terrible. Emily couldn't even imagine how murderers do this often. How would anybody ever feel like doing that to somebody innocent?

Maybe not an innocent person, but she was Alison DiLaurentis. She probably did something to hurt the person, but never enough for that person to _murder_ her. They could transfer schools, become a snitch, and do whatever, but she would never have the guts to murder Ali, no matter how much Ali could irritate her at times. And Ali could become _very_ irritating at times.

Alison DiLaurentis frustrated the hell out of the girls sometimes. She brought anger to Paige and Mona, and was tearing the girls apart sometimes. Ali always found a way to manipulate them. Calling Hanna fat and Emily a weirdo lesbian... She manipulated Spencer all the time, and could be a little cruel to Aria. It depended on what she felt like doing that day.

And believe me, Ali did _whatever_ she wanted_ whenever_ she wanted.

"Han, do you wanna get out of here and just go hang at the mall?" Aria asked, faking a smile.

Hanna shook her head. "I think I'm going to just head home and think about this a little more. Actually, I'm going to the hospital. It's been a day... I_ need_ to see if Caleb is okay."

"Alright, I think that would actually be good," Emily said. "Can I come with you?"

Hanna nodded.

"Okay then... Maybe I think it's time to talk to Ezra about Malcom." Aria said.

"That would be good. It's time you stop hiding this from him! I think he should know about his own son." Spencer agreed.

"What are you going to do, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe I'll take a shower, get ready, and check if Toby's available. He should be done hanging out with his friend by an hour." Spencer replied. "So we all have our own thing to do. Alright, I guess I'll see you guys around later."


	4. Discoveries

**In this story, the Spoby plot is DEFINITELY the most interesting to me. And so is the show's new plot. I can't believe Spencer had sex with A... It's so wrong. Toby C., you better not be A! **

* * *

Spencer let her wet hair flow down. She had just taken a nice, soothing, hot shower, removing the current tension of the drama A kept bringing to the girls. Their lives had almost fallen apart because of this 'A' person. She was already wearing clothes, but she looked through her closet again, thinking her outfit wasn't good enough to impress Toby. She looked inside of her closet, and found the amazing shirt from Toby. It was his shirt, and he was so sweet, he let her keep it, and told her she looked better in it than he did. If anyone really knew how to charm a girl, it _had_ to be him!

It was almost like Toby studied "Girl-Charming" or something! He was so good at it, and he practically _lived_ to flatter Spencer. Spencer was so happy she had let Toby come into her life. Smiling at the shirt, she took it out of the closet and studied it. It was a pale bluish-greyish shirt that was a little loose on her. She hung the shirt back in the closet, thinking about Toby and his amazing smile.

She couldn't wait to head over to his house in twenty minutes. She really hoped he was there so she could enjoy some comfy alone time with him. She wished Aria hadn't walked in on them kissing. She could have enjoyed some extra Toby-Kissing time. Kissing Toby was like living in heaven to Spencer! His kisses were the most magical kisses she had ever experienced. And Spencer had ended up kissing _a lot_ of guys. They just appeared so randomly! There was Alex, Wren, Ian, and a few more guys.

But if she had to choose one guy who was the best kisser, it would obviously be Toby. He claimed he only had sex once, and it was more of Jenna_ forcing_ him. He didn't really have sex with Jenna, it was more of Jenna _molesting_ him. He was so afraid of Jenna and what she could do to him back then. But later on, he became the guy in charge, and she could never hurt him again. Looking back at that day, the only part she wished that didn't happen were her special moments with Toby.

Spencer took out her phone and opened the messages with Toby. She wanted to tell him that she was coming over, but she wanted it to be a surprise visit. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she took a random moment of the day to visit him! The messages with Toby were the sweetest messages any of her boyfriends had _ever_ sent her. She always believed that Toby was the one for her.

After about twenty minutes of gazing at the texts Toby had sent a few days ago, Spencer decided it was time go give Toby the visit. She went over to Toby's place and rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered...

She thought Toby must still be out. But then the door creaked, and she tried pushing it open, and it opened. Why would Toby leave his house unlocked? Maybe he was still home.

"Toby?" Spencer called. "Toby, are you in there? _Toby_?"

She didn't understand if he was home or not. It felt intruded, like somebody had been here minutes ago. There were four coffee cups spread out on the coffee table, and the odor of the coffee was still fresh. So fresh that Spencer could smell the scent. She did this all the time, investigated through places. But she wanted to find Toby, too. Quickly searching the area, there were only a pair of black gloves and four coffee cups.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Spencer was searching everywhere.

There was not a human being in sight at his house. Toby's clothes were all over the place, the room was messy. She noticed something in a very deep shade of black under Toby's coffee table. She crouched down to study it...

She was...

_Shocked_.


	5. The Truth About Ezra Fitz

**The next chapter will be about SpencerxToby plot! This chapter is about the other three girls, since I had that entire other chapter dedicated to Spencer's plot. Here we go with Emily, Hanna, and Aria!  
**

* * *

Aria knocked on the door to Ezra's apartment. Ezra opened the door, happy to see his girlfriend. "Oh, hey Aria!" He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. "Come in." He welcomed her inside of the apartment. Aria stepped inside, and then leaned in to give Ezra a quick kiss. "We haven't spoken in a while, have we? I'm sorry I was obsessed over the whole Maggie thing. I'm just glad I know she's doing fine now, so I can focus on you." Ezra gave her a sweet smile and kissed her cheek. She gulped, not ready to speak to him about it.

Was she rushing it?

Aria tried to smile at him and his sweet comments, but she couldn't. Ezra looked concerned at her upset face. "Aria...? Is something going on with you? You look a little upset right now."

"I'm fine," Aria lied. It was so hard to lie to the man! He stood there, obviously confused.

"If something isn't wrong, why are you over here? Did we make plans?" Ezra asked, sighing. "Look, I'm _so_ sorry if I forgot about our plans! I'll go get ready right now if you want to head out for them. So what were our plans for today? I thought I'd remember if we made plans..."

"Ezra, we didn't make plans!" Aria cried. "I _do_ have something to tell you, but I need to talk to somebody first. Give me a moment."

You could see the look on Ezra's face was confused. He wanted to know what she had to say, but she looked so nervous and tired, he didn't know how to approach her right now. She obviously needed time to say this, and that meant it was something _big_. Really big. It could be bigger than the revealing of 'A' to Ezra. He put a gentle hand on her.

"If there's anything you need to tell me, I'm here for you. And you should know that by now." Ezra said.

"Maggie..." She began.

"What? I thought we were over the whole Maggie deal now!" Ezra was confused. "I was just looking to see if she was okay. Aria..."

"Let me finish." Aria said. "Maggie _had your baby_. She didn't abort it, she had the kid. His name is Malcom and he goes to Maggie's class. And he's not only Maggie's son. He's _your_ son. Ezra, you're a father!"

Ezra's expression was blank.

"I'm a... _WHAT_?" He was angry, upset, hurt, and everything. "Did you know this before!?"

"I did, but I didn't know how to tell you, but I decided to tell you now. You deserve to know." Aria sighed. "If you want to break up with me to raise Malcom, I totally understand. You don't have to be with me, you can be the father you are."

"Look Aria, I love you very much, and I want to be with you more than anything in this world. _I love you_. And I thought Maggie had an abortion, I never expected to become a teenage father! I've been a father since I was a teen, and I didn't even know. You know I have to take an action with Maggie. I know I thought I could look past Maggie, but I think I should talk to her about the baby."

"Wait, does this mean we're saying goodbye?" Aria asked.

"I... I don't know yet..." Ezra sighed. "If Maggie wants me to help raise Malcom, I should. But my mother wouldn't want me to. I don't care though. If Maggie needs my help... No, I'm not going to leave you because of a past girlfriend. Even if she's the mother to my child, Aria. I love you."

Ezra leaned in to kiss her. She could feel the affection running from his lips to her's. But something felt wrong. She felt like the baby was going to get in the way of her time with Ezra.

"I promise you it will all be okay." Ezra promised.

He could promise her that as many times as he wanted, but Aria knew it wasn't true. Everything _was not_ okay. When Ezra tells Maggie he feels bad, he'll start raising Malcom and they'll be parenting together while Aria is the unwanted girlfriend just adding drama to his life. But she _wasn't_ ready to let go of Ezra, father or not. She didn't want Maggie & Malcom to steal Ezra from her. Maggie was such a sweet woman, but she had brought nothing but trouble to Aria's life, and she didn't like that at all.

"I trust you." Aria lied.

Ezra smiled at her, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She felt loved by Ezra, and that feeling basically kicked Maggie out of her head and Ezra's life to her. She felt like nothing mattered in the world but them, and time was freezing the moment so they were stuck there to enjoy the warmth of the other person's body. Her shivering stopped, and she was pulled into a warm area, feeling cozy.

Aria understood how good Spencer felt when she was cuddling and kissing Toby. The feeling a girl gets when she's with a guy she likes...! It was absolutely amazing, stunning her body.

"Thank you so much for being honest with me." Ezra tried to smile, even though he was still processing that he was a father. "I really appreciate it. From here on out, please tell me any news _as soon_ as it is delivered to you. Alright?"

Aria nodded. She felt like she was in one of Ezra's classes where he was the teacher.

"I will." Aria said.

* * *

Emily and Hanna were at the hospital Caleb was at. They walked up to the front desk of the hospital, where an angry looking woman stood, placing stacks of papers which were medical reports on all sides of the tables. Emily tried to get the woman's attention by standing up there and waving, but she instantly ignored them and continued to do her job.

"Um, _excuse me_, lady! We've been standing here for ages, and you haven't noticed us?" Hanna angrily blurted out.

"Thank you for your kind respect." The lady rolled her eyes. "What do you _children_ want?"

Hanna ignored her rude comment and continued to speak, "Well my boyfriend was put into this hospital last night, almost near midnight. His name is Caleb Rivers. Can I visit him? Is there any report on him?"

"I'll have to check my computer. Give me a second." She said.

Emily shivered as she felt the woman's coldness and harsh voice shooting right at her. It made her think of Nate's cold voice as he spoke about murdering Paige, and having Emily watching it the whole time. She remembered the whole scene as Nate followed her through the area, chasing her and threatening to kill her. She remembered the _knife_. That damn knife from hell!

The knife she grabbed in self-defense and stabbed Nate to death with. All she could think about now was the terrible experience she had _murdering_ a stalker boy who followed her deceased girlfriend.

"Caleb Rivers." The woman said. "Room 3B. His status is, for some reason, un-updated, but I believe the surgery was completed last night. I'm not sure. Take this pass and visit 3B if you'd like." She held out a pass to Hanna.

Hanna put it around her neck, and walked to room 3B. Opening the door, heart pounding, Hanna closed her eyes as Emily followed behind her. This was the moment she was afraid of, the moment she was wondering... The moment she found out if Caleb Rivers was _deceased_. Opening her eyes, she saw Caleb with his eyes closed. Her heart almost stopped breathing.

"Han... Han!" Emily cried, putting her hand on Hanna's shoulder. "Hanna!"

"No!" Hanna screamed.

"Excuse me?" A doctor walked in. "What is the problem here? And who are you?"

"This is my friend Hanna Marin..." Emily plainly spoke. "She's visiting Caleb Rivers. Can we please have an update on patient 'Caleb Rivers'?"

"Caleb Rivers, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Emily confirmed.

"Wounded, but breathing." The doctor said, with a smile.

Hanna's tears were stopping. She smiled at Emily for a moment until Emily whispered, "Go on... See if he talks to you."

Hanna Marin rushed towards the brown-haired male, who was lying down on the hospital bed. He looked strangely still-Almost stiff. Hanna put a hand on his stubbly face, smiling. She kissed the unconscious boy's cheek. The stinging stopped. The stinging her eyes felt after she cried. It all went away! That stinging had felt like the feeling people get when shampoo gets in their eyes.

"Caleb." Hanna whispered.

"Miss Marin, he should be conscious in about a day. I would check back tomorrow if you'd like to speak to him." The doctor said.

"I'll be going in a second. Just give me one." Hanna said.

The doctor nodded. Emily & him walked outside of room 3B, leaving Hanna alone with Caleb. She smiled again, closing her eyes and feeling happiness for once. Happiness that he was alright. She felt his stubbly face one more time, and then slowly leaned in to plant a long, deep, and loving kiss right on Caleb's cheek. She touched his face as she whispered, "I love you, Caleb."

"Han?" Emily called. "You done? The doctor wants you out."

"Mmm hmm..." Hanna said, and then sighed.

She eased her body, relaxing it. Hanna took one more good look at Caleb, and stopped to smile. Still smiling, she walked out of his hospital room and joined up with Emily.

"So, you got what you wanted." Emily said, fake smiling.

Hanna nodded, but she could see the clear hurt in Emily's eyes. Her friend was still hurting after the incident. Things couldn't be "okay" for her, since it wasn't a thing where you had to be lucky. It was a thing of the past, something she just couldn't forget. Emily told her mind to put it behind her, and keep it as a past incident, but her mind wouldn't listen; it just kept bringing the incident back to her head. So all Emily Fields could do was _think_. Think about the incident, and start hurting over it.

"Em, you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Not really." Emily sighed. "I murdered Nate."

Hanna didn't know what to say now. What could she say to comfort her? That she didn't? But she did, even though it was a 'kill or be killed' situation. She had already told Emily that it was out of self-defense. Repeating couldn't hurt her, could it?

"Well, I already told you, Em... It wasn't your fault. It was either you stab Nate, or he stabs you, and then takes Paige and murders her, too! You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did something right! You saved a life!"

"I took one away, too." Emily took a breath.


	6. Pretty Little Liar

**OMG. SPENCER PLOT TIME! Writing this part is gonna be fun :)! Man, I still can't believe Spencer slept with 'A'. I feel so bad. My heart will reject the idea of Toby being A, and the fact that a so called "interview" with Marlene King says that Toby is evil, and has nothing good planned. We'll be finding out if that interview is real. I'm going to cry if it is. Wow, poor Spencer! Her first experience having sex was with _A_... WTF. Pretty Little Liars is a gorgeously produced and written series, it's just that the writers have made a terrible mistake. They took the most-loved PLL couple, and are trying to tear them apart now? IF SPENCER ENDS UP WITH WREN, I'M NEVER GOING TO WATCH THIS SHOW AGAIN. I swear it will lose viewers if Spoby is gone for good. Please tell me the person who uploaded the interview with Marlene was a big faker!**

**DEAR GOD, I LOVE SPOBY!  
**

* * *

_A._

A's hoodie.

"TOBY!" Spencer cried. "Toby, are you okay!?"

Shocking, right? What Spencer had in mind right now was that 'A' had barged into Toby's house and kidnapped him, or assassinated him or something. She was about to start sobbing her eyes off, until she got the feeling that Hanna was feeling when she thought she lost Caleb forever. Thinking about the love of her life being dead was like committing suicide or something! The pain was reaching her stomach. It felt like somebody was stabbing her as she thought about Toby being murdered, too.

She wished 'A' would just back off! This person had done enough damage to her life, scarring the Liars forever. Spencer grabbed the black hoodie, and stared at in blankly. The aroma was coming off of the hoodie... It smelled like Toby's cologne. Spencer _knew_ 'A' had messed with Toby in some way. Spencer left like Jenna had rubbed her body against Toby's, and probably molested him again. That damn Jenna! Spencer wanted to murder Jenna herself!

"Toby Cavanaugh, answer me!" Spencer screamed. "_I don't want to lose you_!"

There was no answer.

Spencer's worries were overwhelming. Imagine losing the love of your life to a creepy stalker! That's what Spencer felt like right now. She just wanted Toby to be safe, and then 'A' takes him away, too?

* * *

"You have the plans now, right my little intern?" Mona said with a menacing smile.

Toby slowly nodded. "I got it, Mona."

"You're free to go. You're luring Spencer in even closer, right? You pretended to forgive her, right?" Mona asked.

"Yeah... I pretended to forgive her." Toby nodded again, sighing.

"Alright, go. I have to meet with another A-Team member next." Mona said.

Toby's cold face slowly washed away as he left the lair. He had told Mona everything, all the details. How he got the Liars to go to the train party. Mona thought Toby was faking his whole relationship for information. She was happy to have somebody that despised the little Liars enough to do that to one of them. And the smartest one, too. She felt like Toby must be a genius! That was just the right material for somebody to join the A-Team. A pure stalker genius.

But now his face had... _Regret_. Sorriness! Guilt! That was the look he had on his face. And it was for his one and only Spencer Hastings. Nobody understood how much he loved her. He hated to play her like this. If any of the information got out to the Liars, Mona would have Toby's body on a rope, ready to drop it and kill him any moment. Toby knew they were looking for answers, but he couldn't give them to her.

The thing is, Mona didn't know anything about Toby's feelings for Spencer. She thought he was just playing her. And the thing that would have Mona stabbing him was that he took Spencer's virginity away... He had_ sex_ with her. If Mona knew that, she'd have Toby and Spencer both murdered, even if it wasn't really her fault. She was the one who decided that it was the moment that she wanted to lose it to him.

Toby left the lair, and got in his truck. He headed back over to his house, _surpised_ to see another car in the area. The worst part was...Toby _recognized_ the car. It was Spencer's. He rushed to the front door, and realized he forgot to lock it! He shoved it open, to see Spencer in tears, searching his room. She turned around, shocked to see Toby there. Spencer was worried sick thinking that A had murdered him.

"Toby?" Spencer's eyes widened. "You're _alive_?"

"Y-yeah..." A nervous Toby said. "Uh, why _wouldn't_ I be?"

Then Toby saw Spencer holding A's hoodie in her hands. "Look Spence, this _isn__'t_ what you think."

To his shock, Spencer dropped the hoodie and ran up to him to hug him. She squeezed his body tightly. She felt like Hanna after she found out Caleb was still alive. She felt like she didn't have to lose Toby anymore! He hugged her back, not knowing why she was hugging him. But a hug from Spencer was worth a million bucks to him. "Huh?" He was confused, pulling back from the warm hug.

"You... I was worried sick about you!" Spencer cried. "Toby, I thought I'd lose you forever! Where were you? What has 'A' done to you?" Spencer was still touching his arms as she asked him questions. "I bet A was in your house, right? Good thing you ran away."

"Spencer, A wasn't in my house! I was out with a... _Friend_." Toby lied.

"Wait. A wasn't in your house?" Spencer was shocked. Toby realized he got himself in to a world of trouble now. Spencer obviously was catching on. He forgot his girlfriend was pure genius. "You're... You're _A_."

"Spence, this isn't what you think!" Toby yelled. "I'm not who you think I am!"

"Clearly." Spencer snapped. "I was _afraid of my own boyfriend_ all along?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would get to be like this." Toby said. "I can explain how this started."

"If you're A, I bet you killed Ali!" Spencer screamed. "Get away from me you freak!"

"Spence, please!" Toby pleaded. "I didn't lay a finger on Alison before she went missing! I didn't touch her, and I didn't kill her! I'm being honest with you, I'd never lie to you about something as big as that."

"You _lied_ about being the guy who loves me. I... I had sex with _A_?" Spencer was about to choke.

"I-" Toby began.

"Save it, freak!" Spencer yelled. "Get out of my life forever! We're through! I... I can't believe I was dating my own enemy. You know what? I'm reporting you to the police right now."

"Spencer, I truly loved you. But I'm _not_ letting you turn me in to the police. I didn't _do _anything." Toby snapped.

"Liar!" Spencer cried. "You're just a _pretty little liar_."


	7. Spencer's 'A' Worthy Secret

**If** the** PLL writers want to know how to bring back fans, they better put Spoby together for the rest of the series! There can be twists, but Toby can ALWAYS redeem himself to me. Toby's a good guy in my heart. I will never see him as 'A'! THANKS MARLENE. You've ruined my life. You're a brilliant writer, but you've created a living hell for me in this plot. I was all excited when I see Toby back, and the two go over to Spencer's place and have sex. And then MAGICALLY... There Toby is in A's hoodie! WHAT? That hurt me so badly! I can't imagine how Spencer would feel about sleeping with A... Poor little Spence!**

**THIS IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. I decided to make a super long chapter with lots of Spoby! It's not exactly Spoby, it's more of the Toby being 'A' plot line, but there's a little Spoby at the beginning, but there aren't any hot scenes.  
**

* * *

"I wouldn't lie to you." Toby said.

"You _already have_." Spencer snapped.

Toby pulled her against the wall. Spencer tried pushing him away, trying to break free from his grasp. Toby covered her mouth, quieting her down. He leaned forward and moved his lips around her face, kissing her in different areas. Spencer wanted to kiss back, moan, enjoy it, or something. But she couldn't. She couldn't enjoy the company of Toby anymore. Spencer tried shoving him off again. Toby released his hand from her mouth.

"Let me go... Let me go you insane freak! You're been torturing me all my life, but this is the worst. You _pretended_ to love me all along, and I fell for it. You _seduced_ me right when you got back, and I gave into it. You're a real freak pretending to love me, and then trying to torture me! What's wrong with you? I thought you were this _perfect_ little honest guy that I could trust every secret with. You're probably sharing everything with them. Probably _laughing_ about how you seduced me yesterday, right?"

"It wasn't a joke, it was real, Spencer. I'm not letting you go. I love you so much." Toby said. "Can I explain something? I need to tell you why I've done any of this, and how this isn't what you think it is. I'm not the sinister mind you think I am."

"Well, that's exactly what you look like!" Spencer screamed. "Monster! You filthy _monster_! You murdered one of my closest friends, and you're happily living on with it? You've tried to fool me with love, and now you're doing nothing but hurting me more. Happy? Satisfied, you freak?"

"I'm not _satisfied _with anything I've done. I haven't even done much!" Toby cried. "I never tried to hurt you, Spence! This is a misunderstanding, and I'm going to tell you the truth whether you'd like me to or not."

"Leave me alone! Only freaks like to hurt people this badly!" Spencer kept trying to push him off.

"I'm not a freak, Spence. I've loved you all along. Now just... Just... Be quiet for a moment." Toby begged.

Spencer didn't shut up. She wasn't going to be harassed by her boyfriend! Oh wait, _ex_-boyfriend now. And he wasn't even in love with her. He was just playing her for his dirty little 'A' schemes! Spencer wanted to kill him now. He had been hurting her friends all along, and now he expected Spencer to still love him? To want to listen to what he had to say? _Sure_. In a million years!

She was bound to break free from Toby's grasp. But his muscles were pinning her against the wall. He eased his grip, not wanting to crush her bones or hurt her even more. Spencer found that as her moment to escape.

Quickly, she yanked her arms away from Toby's harsh grip, and began running. "You're going to prison, you demon!"

Toby's mouth widened. He couldn't believe Spencer didn't give him a chance to explain what happened. He stopped his emotions from getting in the way. He needed to stop her before he got falsely sent to prison for nothing! He quickly started sprinting after her, forcing himself to _have_ to catch her. He needed to basically kidnap her to tell her the true reason.

"Spencer..." He quietly said, but knew there was no way she heard him. Spencer had gotten too far already. She had jumped into her car and quickly driven off before Toby could have a word with her. He wished he didn't waste a second thinking, and had just chased her. It wasn't because his boss in the A-Team had ordered him to. It was because he wanted to talk to her and explain why he joined the team.

* * *

"Um... Miss Marin, are you just going to wait here?" The doctor inquired.

Hanna had been waiting in the waiting area with Emily for at least a half an hour now. Emily didn't seem bored, though. She was thinking everything through, processing it in her mind. She knew she had to do it to save Paige, and she had to do it to save herself, too. Emily could _never_ sit through, watching Nate cut the flesh out of Paige's neck. It was the only move possible, but somebody got murdered anyways. And it wasn't by Nate. It was by her. And the victim _was_ Nate.

She knew she wouldn't be charged with any consequences since it wasn't her fault, and it was an act of self-defense, but it didn't matter. She had used a knife to stab another living human... And Emily could barely forgive herself for it. She would be hard on herself for the rest of her life.

That was _if_ she lived after everything 'A' had been doing to her.

"I'll be here until Caleb is ready to have real visitors." Hanna said.

"Very well then, it is your choice." The doctor sighed.

The loudspeaker announced that visitor 'Hanna Marin' had a friend waiting for her. "A friend?" Hanna raised her eyebrow. "If it's Wren again... Ugh. It was just one kiss! I'm not _in love_ with Wren. He needs to stop trying to make a move on me."

Hanna got up and walked to the front desk. As soon as she saw Spencer, she was a little relieved it wasn't Wren getting up on her case again. "Spence? What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you guys something... And it's important." Spencer closed her eyes.

"What? What's so urgent?" Hanna asked.

"Get Emily. I know who A is." Spencer gulped.

Hanna's eyes widened.

* * *

Aria Montgomery was in the middle of cuddling session with Ezra. Aria was leaning her head against Ezra's chest. They were watching a comedic black-and-white film. Only Ezra laughed at the jokes, while Aria found it beyond boring. She hated how Ezra always chose old comedy films for them to watch on their dates. Sure it was fun cuddling and hanging out with Ezra, but she'd rather watch something she was actually interested in! She didn't want to be rude, though. Ezra was going through a lot.

He was probably still processing that he had become a father when he was a teenager. Then, Aria's phone rang. "One minute, Ezra." She said, getting up from the couch. Ezra nodded, but his eyes stayed on the screen.

_"Hello? Spencer? Why are you calling me right now?" Aria asked._

_"I know you're probably busy with Ezra, but this is **urgent**." Spencer replied._

_"Is is that important? I'm on a date with him!" Aria said.  
_

_"It is... I know who A is." Spencer took a breath.  
_

_"**A?**" Aria was almost choking now. "Spence, I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me."  
_

_"We will. We're at the hospital Caleb is at." Spencer told her.  
_

_"Alright." Aria said. "Bye, Spence."  
_

_"Bye." Spencer said.  
_

Aria pressed the 'End Call' button, hanging up with Spencer. She walked back towards Ezra.

"Who was that?" Ezra asked.

"Spencer," Aria replied.

"Alright, let's continue watching." Ezra smiled.

"Um... The thing is, I have to go, Ezra..." Aria sighed.

"What? Why?" Ezra asked.

"Spencer... Spencer found out who the new A is." Aria said.

"Oh, I totally understand." Ezra sighed. "Good luck."

"Thank you..." Aria tried to smile. "I'm so sorry for bailing."

"Err, no problem." Ezra nodded.

He got up from the couch and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Maybe I'll just give Maggie a call now." Aria was disappointed that Ezra wanted to talk to Maggie, but she understood. He was the father of her child! It was probably necessary to give her a call. She just nodded and said, "I... I hope you get some good luck with the baby, too."

Ezra tried to smile at her, "Thanks, Aria. So, can we continue the movie tomorrow? I understand if you'd be busy handling A."

"It depends. We'll see that happens." Aria said, picking up her purse.

Ezra gave Aria a final wave before Aria left. She got in her car and drove off to the hospital Caleb was at. Quickly walking to the front desk, Aria asked for Spencer Hastings, and they told her she was visiting the visitor Hanna Marin. So Aria asked for Hanna. They told her she was in the waiting room by hospital room 3B. Aria walked, scanning for 3B.

"I'm here." Aria said.

"It's time..." Spencer sighed. "A is..."

* * *

The girls anxiously waited for Spencer to speak. Her voice was fragile, about to crack and break. She was like glass, ready to be broken, and she was slowly breaking after finding out who A was. She felt so cold, and she was almost shivering. Finding out that she had been betrayed by this person was the most hurtful thing Spencer Hastings had ever experienced. The betrayal was so painful, it felt like someone was cutting her body open and ripping her heart out... Literally. That was the feeling she got when she thought about what happened at Toby's place.

"It's." She paused. "It's... Toby."

The girls' eyes widened. "This is a joke, right?" Emily was shocked.

Spencer shook her head. "The hoodie was in his house, and he came back and kind of pointed the direction of being A, and then he broke down and confessed, thinking I already knew. He... He betrayed me."

Tears were falling from Spencer's eyes. The girls all wrapped Spencer into a hug. "I'm so sorry..." Aria whispered. "I- I just can't believe A is Toby! I thought we could trust him all along."

"You don't understand guys!" Spencer cried. "I-" She cut herself off, not ready to reveal her secret about Toby.

"You what?" Hanna asked.

"I... Okay, the night of the incidents, the day Toby returned to Rosewood to see me... We went back to my place and started kissing-" Spencer began, and her friends instantly got the message.

"Don't tell me you..." Emily took a breath.

Spencer nodded.

"You lost your virginity to _A_?" Hanna was almost ready to commit suicide.

"I slept with A. And it felt so right, it felt like he was the guy I loved. I know you did it with Caleb, and that's how I felt! I had no clue he was A at the time..." Spencer sighed, still crying. "I can't believe we did that. Now I regret it, I regret it so much."

"Spence, you didn't know any better. Toby was betraying you all along, how were you supposed to know?" Aria supported her.

"But I bet Toby told his little A-Team and was laughing about it-" Spencer was full-on crying now.

She leaned on Aria's shoulder, her tears falling on Aria's shirt.

"I lost it, not to the right guy, but to my enemy... I lost it to A." Spencer repeated the mistake she made.

"Forget about it, it was just a mistake." Hanna shook her head.

"I can't! My first time doing that was with _A_?" Spencer was panting now, sobbing, too. "I wanted to have my first time with the guy I love, and I thought that guy was Toby, but I was wrong. He's been torturing us since Ali's death. I bet he killed Ali, too."

"We don't know his full story, Spence. But I doubt there's a way that Toby's a good guy." Emily said.

She wanted to just reverse the past now! She wished she never got involved with Toby. She didn't want to be that girl who was hugging shirtless Toby at a motel while they were looking for clues. Spencer felt so stupid. She was looking for clues with Toby, when all along _Toby_ was the bad guy. The guy that had been bringing endless torture to the Liars. And they fell for his little tricks. Especially Spencer. She thought he was the one trustworthy and amazing guy in the world. But he was the one who framed Paige, and _he_ was the one that made Spencer, Aria, and Hanna look like the bad people to Emily.

Spencer thought she had a world of trust with Toby. She trusted him enough to lose her virginity to him, and sneak out to the truck at late night to kiss him in the dark. She wished she had less history with him. But she had so much! They had numerous make-out sessions, and even that one sexual experience on the incident's night. If she could choose a mistake to take back, it would be having sex with Toby.

She could imagine that dark-faced Toby laughing it up with his A-Team, enjoying the feeling of Spencer sleeping with a bad guy. These thoughts sickened her, and it made her disgusted at the sound of Toby's name.

"I can't believe we thought Toby was the good guy all along. We believed him when he said he wasn't the killer... But he is." Hanna sighed, thinking about how much trust Spencer & Emily had given Toby.

But Spencer had given Toby the most trust. She gave him all her deepest secrets, and he probably ratted them off to the A-Team. The more information his team had, the more they could all torture the girls.

"This world is so... Twisted..." Spencer muttered, feeling ashamed for having sex with Toby. "At least _you_ don't have to regret anything with Caleb, and _you _don't have to regret anything with Ezra. But I do."

"I regret my first time. It was with the wrong guy, too." Emily said, referring to Ben Coogan, her ex-boyfriend that tried to sexually assault her.

And that was when she started trusting Toby Cavanaugh. She almost ended up dating Toby! As much as she hated to see Spencer be the one to sleep with Toby, she was glad she hadn't started anything with him. Then she had found the girl she thought was the love of her life... Until Lendon or "Nate" came around. Lendon was the guy Emily Fields murdered on the incident night.

"Well, Ben isn't A! I lost it to _A_!" Spencer cried.

Emily realized how bad Spencer must feel. She wrapped her arms around Spencer, pulling her into a deep hug. Spencer's tears fell on Emily now. Her body ached at the thought of losing her virginity to the enemy.

"Spence..." Aria bit her lip.

"I can never trust Toby again," Spencer snapped. "I hope he knows we're_ through. _Oh my god... I... I can't deal with losing him! He was my everything, and he just_ betrays_ me like that without thinking. Did he ever really have feelings for me? Was everything a lie?"

Spencer kept sobbing. She thought that Toby's return meant he was staying with her. Losing him was so hard. She thought she'd never see Toby again, and then his surprise return shocked her. So much that she ended up feeling like it was the right time. She was glad she had chose to wait for sex when Toby offered the first time. Spencer really wished she had kept waiting.

But it felt like the perfect moment! Toby's return after long months of waiting. And that meant_ long_ months of super harsh pain on her heart. And even when he returns, she gets betrayed and her heart suffers again. It was A's nightmare.

"Maybe you should talk to Toby," Hanna suggested.

"You want me to_ talk_ to A? Are you insane?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"He's your boyfriend! Well... Your e_x_- boyfriend..." Hanna sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but I doubt he'll hurt you now that you know who he is."

"Toby thinks I'm ratting him out to the police right now!" Spencer cried. "While I was running from him, I screamed that I'm reporting him to the police. And he deserves being reported! He's tortured us for _years_. And then he starts a relationship with me... He's such a jerk!"

"You're going to tell the police that Toby's A?" Aria's eyes widened.

"What other choice to I have? Just because we dated, doesn't mean I can care about how he feels. He clearly doesn't care about how I feel, to be A and pretend to love me..." Spencer shook her head.

"But I just can't see you reporting Toby. I'm furious with him, too, but you had so much with him." Aria said.

"It doesn't change that he's the one hurting us." Spencer said.

"Toby's the new A, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he's probably the one that's been sending us the new texts." Spencer replied, wiping away another tear.

"I... I think Toby might've helped me." Emily said.

"Toby helped us all in one way. He's just too good at flattering girls." Spencer shook her head.

"No, I mean last night. The incident night." Emily took a breath.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"I think _Toby_ warned me to leave the hotel so Nate... Err... _Lendon_ couldn't attack me." Emily said.

"Maybe you're just going insane." Hanna said.

"I'm serious, Han." Emily nodded. "I think Toby tried to protect me yesterday. He told me to get out of the hotel in a minute, and that was right before Lendon returned to the hotel from his hike; when I still thought he was Nate, and he was good."

"I doubt it. He's A, Em!" Aria cried. "You think _A_ tried to save you?"

"A tried to save me from Ian." Spencer said.

She wasn't supporting Toby, and she was still _furious_ that he betrayed her like that, but Emily had a point. Toby seemed so desperate to explain. Spencer wasn't exactly sure if she knew who the real Toby was anymore. Was he good Toby or bad Toby? He could be either one. And there were obviously multiple people on the A-Team the whole time. Maybe the Toby-A was the good one. But Spencer doubted that he had any good intentions. She just didn't know what decisions to make anymore.

"I don't think I'm going to report Toby just yet..." Spencer was sure of her decision now. "I have some _serious_ unfinished business with that guy. And I don't mean romantically, but I mean about him being A. He wanted to explain to me, so he pinned me to the wall, but I kept cutting him off, and then I quickly escaped from him. I think I _do_ need to talk to him. As crazy as it sounds... Han, you might be right. We don't know who the real Toby is now."


	8. Toby Explains

**If the PLL writers ever even look at this... Know that thousands of fans are dying because you made Toby 'A'! :( :( I will believe he's good forever.**

**NEW NOTE: Sorry I didn't have this chapter up at around 5:00 PST... Firefox frikin' crashed on me right before I was going to save it :'( I lost about 2,000 words of my chapter! :(! So I got frustrated because it crashed TWICE before I saved. But then I read your nice reviews :) and now I want to write this chapter! Please keep reviewing guys! It gets me writing more chapters a day!  
**

* * *

"I need to get back to Toby." Spencer sighed.

"I need to wait for Caleb." Hanna said.

"Spence, I think I should come with you. Toby could be dangerous." Emily said, standing up.

"I'll come with you, too. Han, you coming?" Aria asked.

Hanna shook her head. "I'm waiting for Caleb, remember?"

"Guys, you can come with me, but I need to talk to him _alone_. Just be there for back up in case he attacks or something." Spencer said.

"If that's what you want, Spence." Emily nodded.

Spencer tapped a picture of Toby & her on her phone. She couldn't even smile anymore knowing that Toby was the bad guy. She saw how happy she was in the picture with him. A smile on both of their faces, as they were cuddling closely together. She remembered taking that after Toby finished up his work for the day. Those times were the best. The times she thought she had the greatest boyfriend in the world.

"Let's go..." Spencer said, trying to erase the happy memory of Toby.

The three girls headed off, leaving Hanna at the hospital. Spencer sighed as they entered the lot near Toby's house. Was _Toby Cavanaugh_ the real murderer of Alison DiLaurentis? The girls couldn't even think about Toby. He was the guy they trusted with all their secrets. The one they went with to uncover new clues about A, when all along, _he_ was the one they were looking for.

They thought he was innocent after he was freed from prison. The Liars thought it was not true after they heard more about Toby. And instantly, Toby became Spencer's friend. Poor Spencer fell for Toby just like that.

Emily and Aria waited near the car while Spencer walked towards the door. "Good luck, Spence!" Aria exclaimed. Spencer just nodded, heading to the door nervously. She knocked on the door three times.

"Spencer? You're back?" Toby's eyes widened. "Do you want to come in?"

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I'm still _really_ mad at you, and honestly, I feel pretty betrayed by you."

"Then why would you come back?" Toby asked.

"I... I feel like I didn't give you the chance to explain. I didn't. And I think I need to. Something Emily said changed my mind. I want to give you a chance to explain this situation to me." Spencer said, and then took a breath. "Oh, and don't you _dare_ pull one of your little 'A' stunts on me! Do you hear me, Toby?" Toby had never feared Spencer so much. He quickly nodded. Spencer continued, "Good. Oh and if you _do_ try a stunt on me," She wrinkled her forehead, "Just note that I have back-up with me..."

Toby curled a smile. "I didn't think you'd even come back! I thought you'd report me to the police."

"Well, I didn't. _Yet_." Spencer snapped.

"I thought you were a police officer when you knocked at my door." Toby said, stepping closer to her. He attempted to lean in to kiss her. Spencer yanked her head away, forcing herself to pull back from Toby even though she didn't want to. "Huh?" Toby was confused.

"Look Toby, I came here for your explanation. I'm not here to get back together with you." Spencer said.

She looked up at Toby's face. She could visibly see the hurt on his face, but she pretended not to care. He had been hurting her and her friends for ages! Why would she ever care about how he felt now? He clearly enjoyed other people hurting, but now it was_ his_ turn. She didn't understand, she thought Toby had been playing her the whole time, and never really loved her.

"Here's what happened... A little while before we started dating, this person named '-A' texted me. They told me to meet them at Alison's grave if I hated Alison, so I did. There were three masked people in black hoodies, and I was scared to death when I showed up. They told me that they had a special 'team' that hated Alison, and I could join if I wanted, so I did. They made me watch you guys, but you never did anything, so I had nothing to say. Then we started dating, and I wanted to find out who these other 'A' people were just as much as you did. One day they ordered Ian to go fight you at the bell tower, and they threatened to murder Melissa if he didn't. But Ian ended up dying anyways... Anyways, they asked _me_ to go to the bell tower, too. It was to watch you. I started wishing I didn't get involved with them. After the death threats with Ian, I knew they weren't just a hate-club for Alison. They were the murderers most likely. I told you I never laid a finger on Alison. I hated that girl so much, but I never did anything to her. Nobody stood up for me, and she accused me of so many things. That's why I hated her, Spence." Toby explained.

"That's not the full story, I'm guessing. All I see here is that you're A. It's no excuse because you 'didn't know'." Spencer snapped, crossing her arms and giving Toby an angry look. Toby had more to say, and she could see it in his eyes.

"It's a long story, so I'm not done." Toby said. "I went to the bell tower to watch you brawl with Ian, and he was about to murder you. I_ couldn't_ watch it. I pushed Ian down. I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

Spencer gulped. Although Toby murdered Ian, it was for her. It was either he saved her and killed Ian, or let Ian kill Spencer. He couldn't let that happen. The A-Team didn't know about their relationship yet.

"The A-Team didn't know about us dating. When they found out, they started hurting me like they were against me. So I tried quitting their team so I could be with you, but they said they'd kill you. Again, I wasn't going to let them hurt you because of me. So I was forced to stay on their team. Then Mona was revealed to be on their team, but the other two stayed masked. They use these... Creepy voice changers to make their voice sound weird. And they forced me to get tickets to the Halloween Ghost Train Party for their attack." Toby explained the rest of the story.

"So that Halloween party was just a big lie?" Spencer snapped. "I'm glad you're not who I thought you were, but it was a lie? You didn't want to take me to the dance?"

"Spence, I did... But I didn't want to because they were plotting an attack on you there." Toby sighed. "I don't know what it is, but they're doing something."

"Then we're going to the party." Spencer said.

"You can't! You'll just get hurt, Spence!" Toby cried.

"There are things that _need_ to be uncovered. I have to go to this party." Spencer shook her head.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Toby for a hug. "I missed you..." Toby whispered as they hugged. Spencer backed off, quickly pulling away from the hug after he whispered that to her. "No." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Toby. I can't be with you." Toby was shocked. He had proved his innocence one again and Spencer didn't want to be with him? He hadn't done anything!

"You're still A, and your innocence doesn't change anything. You're a part of their team, you're one of them. I can't be with you if you're going to be forced to hurt me. If they found out we... did... that thing... When you returned, they'll hurt you. We need to stay broken up, I'm sorry." Spencer sighed, backing off from the porch of his house.

"Spencer! Spencer, wait! This changes so much. At least to _me_ it does. I'm not the 'A' person you think I am." Toby cried.

"This is going to do nothing but hurt us more, Toby. I don't think we should... Be together." Spencer looked at the ground.


	9. Innocence

**There will be Ezria in this chapter! UGH I'm watching TV while writing, but Pretty Little Liars is never on! I want to watch some old episodes with Spoby scenes. OH and Paige & Emily are going to speak for the first time after the incident! And thank you all for the new reviews! THEY ARE SO NICE :)!**

* * *

Aria looked at Emily. They both thought that Spencer would be back together with Toby if he was innocent. Both of them thought Spencer was in _love_ with Toby. They never knew she was willing to give him up _again_ to protect him. And this time, it wasn't 'A' forcing them to break up. Spencer had acted different since she found out Toby had helped the A-Team a few hours ago. It was like she was forcing herself to reject him no matter what.

Toby's stomach felt like it was twisting because of Spencer's words. He knew she'd be upset about him being on the A-Team, but not after she found out he was innocent. He reached a hand out to touch her, but she took a quick step back. "Toby... Don't," She whispered, shaking her head.

"So where are we now?" Toby asked, obviously upset and angry. "_Just friends_?"

She bit her lip, and gave a small nod to him. "Of course." Toby angrily took a breath. It hurt Spencer so badly, but she turned away, with no more words to him. The pain in her body was coming back, the same feeling she got the first time she almost lost Toby. About to pour her eyes out, Spencer quickly ran back to the car where her friends were.

Toby stood outside on the porch, staring at Spencer, feeling he had lost too much this time.

"Guys... Let's go." Spencer demanded, still thinking about Toby.

"Oh- Uh... Okay." Aria awkwardly spoke. She didn't feel right after seeing Spencer reject Toby.

Spencer sat in the back with Emily while Aria drove. Emily put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I don't know why you did that, but I'm _sure_ Toby will be safe if you're not together, Spence. I know it hurts, but he said it himself, the real masked A doesn't know you two have real feelings for each other."

"_If_ Toby is telling the truth," Spencer snapped.

* * *

Aria dropped Spencer at her own house, and Emily to Paige's place. Emily needed to talk to Paige after everything that happened that night. Spencer just wanted to go cry about Toby all day. Aria wanted to see Ezra.

"Ezra, Ezra it's me!" Aria said, knocking on the door.

He opened the door, happy that she was back. "You came back?" Ezra smiled, and gave her a hug.

To her surprise, Ezra was_ dressed_. He looked like he had showered and got ready, and he was wearing fancier clothes than usual. She touched his fancy grey top which was over a button-up puffy white shirt. Ezra took Aria's hand and they walked into Ezra's apartment. "Maggie! Maggie, you remember my girlfriend Aria, right? She's here. Oh, Aria, you remember Maggie, right?" Ezra and Aria took a seat on the couch.

"Aria!" Maggie gave a light smile. "So... Nice to see you!"

Aria was _really_ upset to see that Maggie was here. She wanted to be alone with Ezra, and Maggie was the last person she wanted to see right now. She was the one who had the ability to yank Ezra away from her.

"W-what a _great _surprise!" Aria pretended to be happy & excited. "It's so good to see you too, Maggie."

"So, Maggie just came over, and I think it's time to tell her..." Ezra sighed. "Aria told me about... _Malcom_."

Maggie's jaw was about to drop. She forced herself not to look shocked and gave a smile. "Well, may I have a little word with Aria? Really quick, and just her in private." She fidgeted with her own hand, glancing at Aria.

Ezra got up from the couch, leaving Aria and Maggie there. Maggie smiled and nodded at him. "In the meantime, why don't I get you girls something to eat?" He asked, smiling. Maggie nodded and said, "Yes, that would be_ wonderful_, Ezra!" She just wanted more time to speak with Aria. Ezra smiled again, and went to the kitchen to get food for them.

"Aria!" Maggie quietly cried. "I asked you for time and you _tell_ him, anyways?"

Aria closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. "You don't understand, Maggie. I thought I needed time, too. But I _can't_ take lying to him, he's my boyfriend! I-I won't lose him like you. You avoided him and probably never told him things he needed to know,"

"Are you saying I _wasn't_ a good girlfriend to Ezra?" Maggie snapped. "I only planned on lying to him for his own good!" Aria looked at her, squinting her eyes angrily. She couldn't believe Maggie. One minute she was the nice lady, and the next thing Aria knew, she was arguing with her about who was a better girlfriend to Ezra.

"_Lying_ to him for his best?" Aria snapped. "That doesn't make any sense, Maggie!"

Maggie shook her head.

"Oh, guys! How do sandwiches sound? I have some leftovers from the meeting I had with Maggie yesterday." Ezra asked.

"Sound great." Aria replied, rolling her eyes.

She couldn't believe that while her friends were_ suffering_, Ezra was out at some restaurant with Maggie! He _knew_ that they were all crying and in total shock, but he still mentioned last night?

"Great," Ezra smiled that really hot smile that Aria loved. "I already heated them up before asking you."

He put the sandwiches on a platter and walked towards them. Ezra set the plate with the sandwiches down on the coffee table. Aria didn't touch the sandwich. She wasn't hungry. "Ezra, do you want this? I'm... I'm not really hungry." Ezra bit his lip and put Aria's sandwich on Maggie's plate. Maggie didn't do anything but awkwardly smile at him.

* * *

Emily knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for somebody to open it. She didn't know _what_ to say to Paige, but she knew she had to talk to her about that night sometime. Paige finally opened the door. Her neutral face switched to a small smile. "Emily..." Was all she could say. Emily leaned in to give her a warm hug. Paige hugged her right back.

Pulling back, Emily decided to speak. "I... I thought we should talk about that night."

Paige sighed. "Emily, thank you so much for saving me. It's _all_ my fault that Hanna's boyfriend got shot..."

"Paige, no it's not!" Emily tried to sooth her. "It was _my_ fault for even getting close to Nate- Err- _Lendon_. If I hadn't believed that he was Maya's cousin, he never would've bothered me, and I never would've 'chose' you over him, and he never would've captured you."

"You can't blame yourself." Paige shook her head. "You saved my life, and you know it."

* * *

Nobody was home at the Hastings house but Spencer. She ran inside, about to cry. She needed somebody to talk to right now... Whenever she had a problem, or found something new, she could call Toby, and they would talk about it. He _listened_ to her, and _understood_ her. He always made her feel loved, by kissing her and hugging her whenever he got the chance.

Now that would be over. She just _had_ to reject Toby because she thought he'd get hurt. She was beyond glad that Toby was never the 'true' A, but she was still hurting over Toby, just like she was when she thought he was the real A.

It hadn't even been a day! Spencer's mind was _full_ of thoughts about Toby.

"I miss you..." She whispered, thinking of Toby.


	10. Rejection & Return

**OMG how can somebody ship Wren\Spencer & Alex\Spencer! NO. It's Toby! I 3 Toby. Thank you for the reviews again! WOW. You guys are amazing! Now I wanna write a new chapter :D! OMG guys, I'm sorry. I spelled Lyndon's name wrong. I thought it was Lendon LOL. It's Lyndon, I'll spell it like that from now on.**

**UPDATE: The question about "Toby Having Zero Good Intentions"... IT IS POSSIBLY A FAKE! So let us Spoby fans keep some hope! The question was removed from the rest of the questions, most likely meaning it was never real. Obviously King wouldn't reveal Toby's intentions. That would be a MAJOR spoiler alert, and King doesn't give those out so easy! We never know. Is this our chance for Spoby to be together? I'm in love with Spoby re-uniting scene. The one where they hug. And I love their sex scene, it's so cute!  
**

**OH, and I made a pretty long chapter this time!  
**

* * *

_"Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done," He began, looking her right in the eyes. She stood there in her dress, with a jacket over the top. She raised her hand, about to slap him. He stopped her arm and pulled her close to him, and then she realized there was no point in fighting him, she loved him too much. Slowly their lips met, and they couldn't stop their lips. Her friends and Dr. Sullivan stood behind her, smiling and feeling happy for her. They had never seen two people in love like this. They were crazy for each other, and everyone could see the love._

* * *

"Toby?" He felt a hand tapping him. "Why are you here?"

He awoke from his slumber, and his eyes could barely take it. "Huh?" He was confused. His vision was blurred, but after a few moments it returned, and he could identify the figure waking him up. She rolled her eyes, "Don't you have your own place now?" She moved away from him. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, without the glasses she used to fake her blindness with.

_Jenna_.

Toby's stretched his muscles and said, "My place was a little... Uncomfortable."

The truth was that he felt lonely there. He had been thinking about Spencer and how much he missed her, and it didn't help to be alone. The last thing he wanted to do was interact with Jenna and his parents, but it was better than being alone without somebody that he at least _knew_ was there. Waiting for Jenna's response, Toby got relaxed on the couch. "You okay there? You're sleeping on the couch." She said.

"I like it here." He said. "Since when have _you_ cared?"

"Look Toby... I know we have a rough past, and I apologize about that, but we're still step-siblings, and you can't change that. I care about you in some way as a sibling." Jenna said.

He stared at the ground, remembering his dream. He was re-living the day he got back together with Spencer. That day was amazing for him. He never felt happier to let Spencer know that he loved her. He was _beyond_ happy he could be with her again. But now... _He lost it all_. He lost Spencer, and he felt like he lost the feeling of her love, too. It was haunting him; all their good moments together.

"What's the _real_ reason you're camping out over here?" Jenna snapped. "It's not like you to come here for something as damn stupid as that. I want the truth, and I want it now."

"When I demanded the truth, you didn't spit it out either." Toby smirked.

Jenna glared at him. He was referring to the 'blindness secret'. The one about Jenna faking her blindness. She thought she could get everybody to put that behind, but some people didn't want to. They wanted to use it against her, like evidence for a crime. She took a breath, still giving Toby a funny look. "Just tell me why you're really here."

"Spencer and I broke up... I felt a little lonely at my place," He confessed, needing somebody to explain it to.

"Have you noticed that whenever you're unhappy, it's because of Spencer?" Jenna asked. "You can be happy now. She's gone from your life."

"She brings me _happiness_ not _unhappiness_, Jenna." Toby snapped. "I knew you wouldn't be supportive."

Jenna smirked, _"I never said I would_."

* * *

"Miss Marin! Mister Rivers is available for visitors now." A doctor came over to her.

Hanna Marin couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to see Caleb- But this time, he'd be _awake_. She quickly walked to the hospital room. Before entering, she fixed her beautiful blonde hair, so she'd look good when she saw Caleb. Putting on her best happy-face, she opened the door. Caleb was lying down on the hospital bed with a big smile on his face.

"Hanna,"

"Caleb!"

He could see the joy in her eyes. She was so happy, and so was he. He blacked out after the feeling of something ripping the flesh out of his torso. He couldn't remember what happened, but he ended up in the hospital, so it must've been dramatic. Caleb wondered how worried she was. He was so glad he didn't lose his life. He couldn't have let Hanna suffer like that. He didn't remember what shot him. He was closing his eyes, comforting Emily after the incident with Lyndon James. _That_ was a seriously painful memory. He saw Lyndon lying on the floor with a bloody wound in his own torso. He looked unconscious, and was just lying on the floor of the tower. How could he shoot him?

It couldn't have been Emily. They were hugging, and were in a very dramatic moment. She had just stabbed somebody, and she had _blood_ on her hands. She was scared, scared to death. She wouldn't have shot him, and she _couldn't_ have! "Get over here," Caleb said. She walked over to him, with a smile still radiant on her face.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I was so worried about you!"

"This is my fault... I wouldn't have been here if I didn't bring that pistol with me." Caleb sighed. "I risked my own life with it, and I'm sorry. I should've got rid of it when you told me to. You were right all along, it was dangerous."

"I _know_ you shouldn't have," Hanna smiled. "But all I care about now is that _you're_ okay."

Caleb gave a little laugh and said, "I would kiss you, but I can't."

Hanna bit her lip, smiling, "Let me do it _for_ you." She leaned in to kiss him right on the lips. His lips were cold and unwelcoming at first, but as she grew into it, his lips became _warm_ and _inviting_. She loved the feeling of it. Hanna pulled away. "I missed you so much."

He smiled at her and spoke, "The doctor told me you were waiting out there. How long were you there?"

"About half a day," Hanna smiled. "From the morning. I left Spencer's place to come here... Um, Caleb- I have to tell you something important." She was staring at the bandaged area which was obviously the place he got shot.

"You can tell me anything." Caleb said.

"_Toby_ is A." Hanna sighed.

"What the _hell?_" Caleb snapped. "I'm going to beat the crap out of that guy! He's been running you over-And he ran my _MOM_ over! That guy is a dead-man, Hanna. I'm not letting him off the hook with this. Have you told the police yet?"

"No-" Hanna began.

"Good. I can have some time to give that guy a serious ass-kick before he gets arrested." Caleb angrily said.

"Caleb, we don't know who Toby is." Hanna shook her head. "What I meant is... Emily, Aria, and Spencer went to talk to Toby. He could be _good_. We don't know if Toby has good intentions or not."

"Oh my god." Caleb's eyes widened.

Hanna was confused. She put her hand on Caleb's and asked, "Caleb... What's wrong?" She didn't understand why he was so shocked. His jaw dropped, and he looked at Hanna. "Hanna- I forgot that Spencer and Toby were dating. That poor girl must be suffering right now!" Hanna thought about her heartbroken friend. Her face turned just as sympathetic as Caleb's. "Poor Spence." She quietly said.

Caleb wasn't _into _Spencer, it was just that she was one of Hanna's close friends. The poor girl had been so interested in Toby, she probably would never suspect a thing of him. "I think you should go comfort her." She bit her lip and spoke, "But I wanted to be here with you, Caleb!" He gave her a disappointed look. She knew what he meant, but she was going to let him explain anyways.

"Your friend probably needs you right now. I can survive without you for a little. Well, why don't you ask the doctor when I can get out of here and start walking again?" Caleb asked. "Maybe I can come with you. But I doubt I'll be able to get out of here if I_ just_ had surgery last night." Hanna nodded to confirm her acceptance. She walked out of the hospital room.

"Do you know when the patient named Caleb Rivers in room 3B can start walking again?" Hanna asked.

He shook his head. "Give me a second... I might know someone who can help you, though." The doctor motioned her to follow him. They walked to the front desk and he browsed the computer. "Room 3B, right?"

"Yeah, that room." Hanna confirmed.

"The surgeon for 3B is... _Wren Kingston_." He said. "He should know the details about patient Caleb Rivers. I think he's organizing medical reports right now. You can give him a visit if you'd like. He's in Hallway 307."

Hanna smiled and nodded, but she was _weak_ after hearing Wren's name, "Thank you..."

She could barely give her "thanks" to the doctor. She didn't want to interact with Wren after she accidentally kissed him! It would be _so_ awkward, and he'd probably get the wrong idea that she tried to find him. He'd try to make a move on her or something. She wished he was working at Radley today... Hanna wanted to ask for another surgeon, but she'd get Wren in trouble when the doctor asked why.

Hanna looked at the labels of each hallway. "305..." She walked through one. "306..." And another. "307...!" She finally came to the hallway she was looking for.

There Wren Kingston was. He was organizing medical files on a huge cart. "Hanna? Can I help you?"

"Look, I'm not here for anything _serious_ with you. I just want to know when Caleb can walk again. Since you're the surgeon..." Hanna said. Wren smiled and looked at her.

"I would say two or three days at the most. Maybe tomorrow if he has someone assisting him. If he falls or gets more injury to the wound in his torso, it will become likely that he'll have breathing troubles when it starts affecting his lungs." Wren explained. "You_ always_ seem to be getting into medical trouble." He giggled. "What's with you, Hanna?"

"I appreciate your help Wren, but I'm not interesting in becoming your _girlfriend_ or your _friend_." Hanna snapped.

She gave an apologetic look to him. "I'm sorry..." She sighed.

"No worries." Wren smiled. "And you can come to me_ anytime _you need assistance."

He walked away from the medical files cart, and approached Hanna. "And I mean _whenever_ you need my help, Hanna. Yes, I'll be here for you." Sometimes he was too much of a charmer... Like Toby was. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Once the kiss was planted, Hanna backed away. She wanted Wren to stop trying to make a move on her! He didn't know she was back together with Caleb yet. "Wren... Stop."

"I know you don't like it, right?" Wren sighed.

Hanna shook her head, "It's nothing personal! I... I already have a _boyfriend_!"

"What? Who is it?" Wren asked. "I thought you just came out of a relationship like a month ago."

Hanna stared at the ground. What didn't he understand? Hanna loved Caleb so much, and she didn't want anything to do with Wren- Romantically. She wouldn't mind being Wren's friend, but she'd definitely mind being his boyfriend. It didn't feel right to be kissed by him. He wasn't the one she felt like she should be with. And she could bet another A-Team member was _watching_ her from somewhere, taking pictures. A was probably going to send them to Caleb, creating another threat to her relationship with Caleb.

"I'm _back together_ with him." Hanna sighed.

Wren looked at her, shocked. He kept making this mistake. He picked Spencer while she was with Toby, and _now_ he picked Hanna? And of course, Hanna was with Caleb! Things always went wrong with his love life. He just _had_ to fall for Spencer when he was getting engaged to Melissa. He could charm so many girls, but could never keep one in a steady relationship without making a drastic mistake. And there was one more girl he had a secret affair with, but ended it so he could pursue Hanna. That never worked out.

He really thought he had a future with Hanna when they kissed. It was an unexpected kiss, and it made him feel like he had finally found somebody who wouldn't run away from him. But then, she avoids him after the kiss! One more girl runs away from Wren Kingston.

Wren shook his head. "Hanna... I am _so_ sorry. I never would have tried anything on you if I knew you were still with him! Please, please don't mention this to Caleb. It will seriously damage my life."

"You think I _want_ to tell Caleb?" Hanna angrily asked. "It's gonna also hurt me, Wren!"

Hanna stormed away. Wren thought about her, and if he could ever have her to himself... But then he thought of how reality always tortures him. He couldn't have her. She was with another guy. And he couldn't chase her, either. It would hurt them both more. He just got back to his job, continuing to stack the medical files in their correct stacks.

* * *

"Caleb, he said you can walk tomorrow. I think I should just go support Spencer." Hanna said in a rush, wanting to leave before anymore painful thoughts of what 'A' could do to her could come to her head. "Bye, Caleb."

"Alright, later Han." Caleb said. "What about a little _goodbye kiss_?" Caleb smiled

"_Not_ in the mood." Hanna snapped, leaving him... 'Kiss-less'.

He didn't understand that random mood-swing. He thought he was on a good page with Hanna now. Caleb thought things would go back to normal. When things were just about everybody's friendship, and their relationship. He thought now that Toby was revealed, this 'A' business was over. But he was wrong... _Very_ wrong.

* * *

"Ems! My Emily! Such a surprise to see you here," That cold voice was speaking. "I thought I'd never come face-to-face with you again after what Toby did to me, but I guess I was wrong. You're back, I'm back, and we're both here together. Don't you think it's a little _funny_ how fate brought us here together? You know, since you're here and I'm here, maybe it's time for a little chat."

Emily didn't know whether to be worried or not. The last time she saw that cruel face, he was trying to _sexually assault_ her. He tried to rape her for no reason, just because she hadn't been the girlfriend who is 'all over' her boyfriend.

"Uh..." Emily hesitated to speak. She had left Paige's house a few minutes ago and went to The Brew to work her shift. "I'm busy right now. I have work to do. I work here now, if you didn't know."

"You can't spare a moment for ol' Ben?" He gave a goofy grin.

"I'd rather not." Emily said, walking towards the counter.

"C'mon, Em-il-y! You don't wanna just have a chat with an old friend? Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud Ems!" Ben laughed, banging a fist on the table. "Just a talk, just one. I just wanna talk to you."

"You sound _drunk_." Emily snapped.

He wasn't drunk, though. He was perfectly sober. This was just his natural 'jokey-jerky' self. He gave her another awkward and goofy smile, bringing his fist up from the table he just slammed. "Drunk? No way! Ems, I'm sober. Just saw you over here, wanted to chat, you know?"

"Look Ben, I have to go." Emily said.

"Your girlfriend died." Ben sighed.

"Thanks for _reminding_ me." Emily angrily looked at him.

"I know you were bisexual.. Err gay- Whatever. But you can look past that, now! Since you're no longer _gay_, maybe you'd consider giving Ben another chance?" Ben asked. "We had sex before we broke up, Ems. If you look at our history, we had a pretty good one, right?"

"Ben, I don't want to get back together with you!" Emily cried. "First thing, I'm still gay. Second thing, I have another girlfriend."

"As soon as _one girl_ goes away, Emily gets another." Ben snapped. "What's this little bitch's name? I'm pretty sure you probably _made her up_ just to get away from me. Wow, Emily the _player_ is back."

"I'm not a player. I just fell for another girl." Emily snapped right back. "Her name is Paige McCullers, and she's _real_, Ben. Now get away from me!"

"Fine, whatever. You haven't seen the last of me, though. I know you two will end up breaking up, Ems. But know that you don't have to be gay to be happy. I'll be here whenever you need me, ready to be your man." Ben smiled.

Emily brushed past him, going to the counter and rolled her eyes, "Whatever..."

* * *

That day was another harsh one for the Liars. Ben had tried to force Emily out of her sexuality, trying to get her to be with him again. Oh, and that's not it for the old flames coming back! There's also our_ wonderful_ and sexy Wren. He made another mistake trying to make a move on Hanna. And now Hanna's going to face some _serious_ consequences because of Wren's kiss. *Hint HINT*

* * *

Hanna had tried her best to comfort Spencer, but it didn't work. She ended up leaving in about thirty minutes. Spencer _clearly_ wanted to be alone right now. She didn't want any friends trying to 'help' her through this. For some reason she wanted to just... _Suffer_. Hanna didn't understand _why the hell_ Spencer wanted to make herself suffer, but it was her decision.

And she wanted to push Hanna away at that moment, so Hanna listened and left.

Luckily, Spencer's parents were out of town. Melissa had moved away a little while ago, leaving Spencer alone in the house. She was asleep on the couch before being awakened by the sound of a loud knock on her door. "Ugh..." She groaned as she got up from the couch. She opened the door, and sighed. It was just her friends, awkwardly standing outside. "Oh, hey." She quietly greeted them.

"Spence, I know you kicked Han out yesterday, but we're your friends, and we love you to death. We _have_ to know if you're holding up okay." Emily said. "Are you alright? Still a little burnt from Toby?"

Spencer closed her eyes and spoke, "_Don't_ say his name again! And... I'm perfectly fine. Over him, too."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "_Totally_ over him."

"Well _anyways_," Spencer tried to change the subject from Toby. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Ezra was hanging out with _Maggie_ all night." Aria snapped. "It was torture. I hate to see him get dragged away by her. She's so sweet, and I see how Ezra could fall for her, but what if he leaves me for her?"

"Aria, he wouldn't do that." Emily shook her head. "He loves you too much."

Spencer hated love. Love was terrible, and all it did was burn her skin, and rip her heart away. She had lost too many guys. Alex, Wren, Ian, and now _Toby_. Out of all the guys, Toby was the only one she absolutely fell in love with. She was so in love with him that she decided there was no reason to wait for sex, but now she wished she had waited... _Much longer_. Spencer wouldn't have had to feel like she made the biggest mistake in the universe sleeping with somebody she no longer could fully trust. "Stop with the damn _love_!" She was about to burst.

"I thought you said you were over him." Hanna pointed out.

"_Okay_, fine. Carry on." Spencer snapped.

"Ben tried to get back together with me." Emily sighed. "He thinks I'm straight or something! What doesn't he get about my sexuality? And even if I _was_ straight, Ben is the _last_guy I'd ever pick to be with again."

"Nate or Lyndon, whatever... He probably told everybody that you guys kissed. And Ben probably heard, and he might've thought you were straight. With Lyndon dead, he probably thought you were single again." Spencer said.

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked.

"News spreads like fire in a small town like this," Spencer simply spoke.

Emily could see her point. People were always making little comments like that about Rosewood. It was a small town where the smallest details got around town quickly. When you make a mistake in Rosewood, you're doomed. When one person finds out about your secret, the _whole town_ finds out. It's exactly like that. And Lyndon probably went around telling everybody he kissed Emily.

But she didn't change her sexuality for him, and she loved Paige very much. Nobody could change that, not one damn kiss from a guy! But if she had chose Lyndon, she wouldn't have had to murder him. None of that crazy feud would have been created. Caleb wouldn't have been in the hospital, Lyndon would be alive, and things could possibly be the same.

Even though that's true, if that feud didn't happen, Spencer probably wouldn't have found out that Toby was A.

"I have to make a confession..." Hanna sighed. "_Don't_ tell Caleb. I was looking for Caleb's surgeon, and this worker guy said it was Wren... I went and found him, and then he just randomly kissed me on the cheek!"

"Did you reject him?" Aria asked, eyes widening.

Hanna nodded. "I'm not lying to Caleb again. This time, I'm _not_ going to be the one that makes the mistake. It was Wren, I can't control that guy's lips! He kisses who he wants, and I tried to back off. I told him I'm together with Caleb again and he backed off of me."

"Ugh, Wren..." Spencer sighed. "He is such a_ seductive_ guy. He's the total package with the hot smile and the British accent- It's too much. _He's_ too much. I don't like bothering with him."

"Toby must've been pretty seductive, too." Aria said.

"Stop that!" Spencer snapped. "It felt like the right time, I didn't know who he was."

"But I can't believe the good-girl Spencer Hastings lost it to Toby." Hanna laughed. "Toby said _you_ were the one who told him you wanted to wait to do it later."

"I felt like I'd lose him forever... I just wanted to show him I cared. And I was _tired_ of waiting. I kept forgetting why I even chose to wait at the time." Spencer didn't really know what else to say about her big decision.

"Alright, we're all having guy troubles right now. Do you guys wanna just go to The Brew, get a cup of coffee, and relax?" Hanna asked. "I'm getting really sic of love right now."

"I'm sick of love, and I'm in." Spencer replied.

The girls headed off to The Brew. Emily was still thinking about what happened at The Brew yesterday. She thought Ben learned to keep his hands off girls when they break up. _Clearly_, he doesn't know much about relationships. After arriving at the little coffee shop, they found a table with four chairs. "I'll order for us." Spencer said as the other three girls sat down.

They gave Spencer their orders, and she went to the counter to order. "You're here." That amazing voice spoke. The confused Spencer turned around. "What...?" She raised her eyebrows. He was always where she was. "Toby, get away." Toby gave her a weak smile. "I'm not here to pour my feelings out for you, but I'm not gonna lie, I _really_ do miss you, Spencer." She turned back around, not willing to talk to him right now.

"Why are you here?" Spencer demanded to know, and she forced herself to turn back around to him. He had that mysterious smile on his face, "The same reason you're here, Spence. For a cup of coffee." She didn't believe that crap. He probably used his A-Team skills to spy on them before they left for The Brew. She didn't want to accuse him of her theory, though.

"Look, Spencer, I miss you. Don't lie to yourself... Do you miss_ me_?" Toby asked, looking straight at her. His smile faded away, and he was left with an extremely serious look.

She shook her head, denying her feelings for Toby. The honest truth: Spencer obviously misses him, and has_ a lot_ of feelings for him. He looked at her, knowing that she was lying to him. "You're just going to _forget_ me?" She nodded, even though it hurt her so badly to do so. He wanted to yell and be rough, but he realized that she was hurting just as bad as he was. He didn't want to make things worse now.

Spencer was about to turn around when Toby grabbed her shoulder. "Well I won't let you go."

He crashed his lips against Spencer's, and to his luck, she kissed back. He slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. Spencer was touching the sides of his face, and staring right into his eyes. "That was just as _unexpected _as our first kiss." He smiled for a moment, remembering the first kiss they shared outside of the motel they were staying at together.

* * *

**What do you think? I made a long chapter :D! Will Spencer forgive Toby after the kiss?**


	11. The Girl Who Makes Her Own Decisions

**W00T! MORE REVIEWS :D! Hope Spoby is back in the show. They go as a couple for the Halloween party, so I'm happy about the October Special so far. To me, Garrett looks as guilty as hell. Jenna looks a little more innocent, Toby... We don't know. Mona, crazier than ever. Why does everybody think Aria is 'A'? Well I guess nothing bad happens to her, but Ali never tortured her. Aria was like Ali's favorite Liar! Aria's my least favorite Liar. Top characters: Toby, Spencer, and Caleb. I 3 them all. I feel so good when Toby and Spencer are together in a room! I REALLY don't think Marlene King told us about Toby having no good intentions. I seriously think that's a fake interview.**

* * *

He was looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Maybe just make one _damn_ comment about the kiss. She stood there, shocked that she even kissed him. Spencer looked at the ground. Toby patiently stood there. He wanted a response, but she didn't seem like she'd be speaking. "Spencer..." He sorrily looked at her. He felt like she didn't want to kiss him. What he didn't understand is why she'd kiss him _back_ if she didn't want to kiss him at all. Spencer's friends were watching the scene. They felt a little bad for each of them.

Aria gave her fake little smile and ran up to Spencer. "Oh, hi Toby!" Aria exclaimed, with her fake smile still on. "Um... Spencer has to go right now. We need to just order our coffee and get out of here. We have to run. Hey Spencer, Hanna and Emily needed help with a question on their- _French_ homework." She quickly came up with something. She remembered that Spencer took French.

"Y-yeah, okay." Spencer stammered, and walked back to the table. "_So _what was that French question?" She loudly asked.

"Aria, I know you're lying." Toby said.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, walking towards the counter.

"Emily and Hanna _told_ me their schedules. Neither of them take French." Toby cleverly accused her of lying. "You have anything to say to me now? Like... _You were trying to get Spencer away from me_?"

"No! Emily and Hanna are learning French on their own time." Aria lied.

"You can try to keep me away right now, Aria. But you can't stop me from talking to Spencer later." Toby dramatically squinted his eyes with a smug but tiny smile on his face. The edges of his lips were _barely_ curling to make a smile.

He brushed past her, forgetting about getting a coffee. He honestly didn't care about the coffee anymore. Aria quickly ordered what everybody wanted and hurried off to the table. "We should leave. I bet Toby will come back here." She said, setting it down. Spencer didn't like doing this to him. He deserved to be treated like another human in the world. It wasn't _proved_ that he's not really 'A', but she had some trust towards him still. He was a pretty honest person in general. All the girls trusted him.

Spencer shook her head, "Guys... I can't _hide_ from Toby anymore. I'm tired of running and trying to find a place to hide. I'm going to be out of this damn shell I'm stuck in. I'll go out if I want to, and if he wants to talk to me, I will. I think there's some stuff that shouldn't be left unsaid. We're _staying_ here. Right at The Brew. I'm not running anymore."

They knew she was right. Hanna nodded, "Let's just finish up and go. I'm taking Caleb out of the hospital today." She was eager for him to get out of the hospital. She wanted to enjoy spending time with her hot boyfriend again.

"_Whoa_." Emily was shocked. "You're taking Caleb out of the hospital _today_? It's only been like two days, Hanna! He'll be super weak while walking."

"Wren said I could take him out- _If_ he has assistance. And I'll be his assistance." Hanna proudly smiled.

"You're willing to take care of somebody?" Spencer asked, not believing it.

"Yeah, I am. I'll treat him like a little infant. Except he can talk, making it a lot easier." Hanna said.

"We'll see." Spencer curled a small smile.

* * *

The girls drank their coffee and talked about things around Rosewood for a little. The girls were walking out of The Brew. For once they had smiles on their faces. Walking out, Emily bumped into a guy. He smelled like cologne, and it was pretty damn strong. "Hey sexy, funny running into to you again near The Brew. Your buddy Ben Coogan is here."

"Ben, get away from her." Hanna snapped, giving him a hard shove.

"Give it a rest, Hanna. I was just joking around with her!_ Somebody_ can't take a joke." Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"She's right, Ben. You're not really who I would be willing to talk to right now," Emily said, slightly squinting her eyes. "Come on guys, let's get away from here. Now Rosewood seems so small that I _keep_ running into the same people."

"When did you become so serious, Ems?" Ben asked. "I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Thanks for your apology, but we're leaving now." Emily coldly spoke, brushing past him. Her friends followed behind her.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Aria asked.

"Leaving Rosewood." Emily replied, with a small smile on her face.

"No, seriously. I'm lost." Aria said.

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Spencer sighed.

"Toby..." Hanna mumbled.

"_Toby_?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Just suggesting an interesting idea." Hanna said. "You said you're done running from him, and I'm _one hundred_ percent sure that he wants to talk to you. And quick question: _Why the hell_ did you kiss him back, Spence? You totally led him on! He probably thinks you're still in love with him."

Spencer went silent for a moment, staring at the ground. Her friends waited for her to deny still loving him... But she didn't say a word. Hanna finally spoke up, "Spencer! Don't you realize what you've done? Toby's still in love with you, it's obvious. You're showing him fake signs that you still love him. And we all know you wouldn't want to be with someone who might be the real A."

"Han... Han! Do you see the look on Spencer's face?" Aria's face of shock showed up. "Spencer- Don't tell me you still love Toby. Please." Spencer gulped and then looked up at her friends, nodding.

"We know you loved him, but you still have feelings for him as an A suspect?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Em, we don't know if he's really A! He could be good! And I can't just _forget_ him like that. Hanna, pretend that Caleb could possibly be A... Would you just _forget_ about everything you had with Caleb? I lost it to Toby!"

It was awkward for the girls to think about Spencer having sex with Toby. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would just _lose_ her virginity in a flash, just because she thought she was in love. Hanna seemed like that kind of person, and she was. She just lost it to Caleb. That's something Hanna would do, though.

"Just please-" Aria sighed. "_Please_ don't do that with him again if you ever get back together with him. Well, at least until we know the truth about him."

Spencer gave her a look, "I never said I was getting involved with that little liar again!"

"Go talk to him. I know you _want_ to." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but _only_ because I need to tell him I don't want to be with him even though we kissed." Spencer said, confident of her decision. "I'll show you guys that I don't need Toby in my life!"

"You don't miss his _six-pack_? Or seeing him _shirtless_?" Hanna tried to tempt her.

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked away. Then she thought about what Hanna said. Not only would she miss Toby's sexy body, but just... Everything about him! He was like a perfect guy. Hot, super cute smile, sweet, trustworthy, caring, etc. Well, at least she _thought _some of those things. She still had the super hot images from their special moment in the 'Incident Night'. That was a part of his body she had seen for the first time...

She remembered the feeling of his lips as he kissed her while most of their bodies were under the blanket. At the moment Spencer felt like there were no more reasons to wait for it. She felt like she had made the right choice. One: She was in love with him... Or at least she_ thought_ she was. Two: She felt like she'd lost him forever, and was so ecstatic with Toby's return. Three: She wanted Toby to be her first experience.

Anyways, Spencer went over to Toby's new house. She knocked on the door, and someone opened it. "Hello. Can I help you?" The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue suit, and was from a furniture moving company. "What are_ you_ doing here?" Spencer asked, annoyed. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her funny.

"Uh, just doing my job. I'm moving the furniture out of here." He said.

"Why?" Spencer's eyes widened. "This is my _friend's_ house!"

"This residence belonged to _Toby Cavanaugh_." He quickly spoke, not answering anything she just asked.

"That didn't answer- What? _Belonged_?" She was even more shocked. "Toby Cavanaugh owns this house! I was here yesterday, sir. This is a mistake, right? Do you know where the residence owner is?"

"Mr. Cavanaugh sold his house this morning." He told her. "He's relocating to... His old home, I believe. We're just getting rid of his furniture, young lady. He's selling it all. He moved out today, I'm sorry."

"Uh... Thanks." Spencer nodded, and quickly walked back to her car.

She drove over to the old Cavanaugh house. Spencer thought Toby wanted to get away from his family. That was the whole reason he moved out! Why would he want to move back in all of a sudden? Did he want to start staying at the same place as _Jenna_? Jenna Marshall... She was somebody Toby never really enjoyed the company of, but he learned to accept it, and he dealt with it.

After knocking on the door, the brunette girl opened it. "You. _Spencer_. You hurt Toby. What did you do to him?"

"It's his own fault." Spencer shook her head. "And I came to talk to Toby."

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Jenna said.

"How do you know?" Spencer snapped. "You haven't even asked him yet!"

A firm hand pushed Jenna aside. "Jenna...? Who's at the door right now?" Jenna frowned at the arrival of the male. But the male figure was pretty damn shocked that she had found out that he was back in the old Cavanaugh house.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Toby asked, but he didn't look happy with her.

"We need to talk..." Spencer replied. She quickly added, "Alone."

Jenna walked back inside, understanding what Spencer was pointing at her. Toby stepped outside of the Cavanaugh house and shut the large door. He took another step towards Spencer and spoke, "What's there to talk about, Spencer? You already made it clear that you're shutting me out of your life for good. I heard Aria's lies. You don't need to make some damn secret up."

"It's not like that, Toby. We kissed- And I was in shock. But it wasn't _good_ shock like our first kiss." Spencer said.

"Let's not talk about this." Toby said, turning around.

"I'm not finished!" Spencer cried. "When I went to your place... They said you moved back to your old home. Why would you leave that place? It was everything you wanted. You wanted to get away from your family."

"I know I did. But I couldn't take being alone." Toby took a breath. "It hurt. I sold the place in the morning. Whenever I went home, you were always by my side, and I _never_ felt alone with you. But you know- Things changed. I felt a little shut out in the world. At least I could move back here with family. They accepted me moving back, and I came home. Jenna wasn't that happy about it, though."

"No." Spencer sighed, shaking her head. "You can't _give up_ your own house because of me, Toby! I don't know if you're trying to guilt me into this right now, but I'm _not_ letting you sell your house because of me."

"I really don't care. I make my _own _decisions. Unlike you." Toby harshly spoke.

"_I can make my own decisions_!" Spencer cried.

"Then make your own decision. I'd like to see you." Toby snapped.

"Watch me!" Spencer yelled.

She stepped up and smashed her lips against Toby's. He was unaware of what was going on- She was making her own decisions, and then they were randomly kissing? He was so lost, but he loved it. He pushed his lips harder on Spencer's, and that was the most _dangerous_ feeling kiss they had ever shared. Spencer forcefully pulled her head away.

"I... I'm lost." Toby narrowed his eyebrows a little. "But... But that was good. I mean... It felt good."

"You think I can't make my own decisions. I just did." Spencer smirked.


	12. A Safe Place to Land

**Okay something is up. Marlene King supposedly said that "Toby has no good intentions". Sure... Then what is with her promising a _shower_ scene for them? And Keegan said that Spoby fans will be happy with Season 3. SPOBY FANS ARE NOT HAPPY, KEEGAN!**

**OH AND IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME SPOBY FANS: Marlene said there will be a shower scene for Spoby! :D Hopefully this will be sexier than the Haleb shower scene. Would PLL really cut Spoby off when they have such a large fan-base? SpencerxToby is the most talked about couple of PLL!  
**

**But anyways, enjoy the next chapter :) Hope you guys liked Spencer's _daring_ little kiss.  
**

* * *

Spencer snapped to reality. She just _kissed_ Toby for the second time in the day. It already felt like she was back together with him. She realized that her hand was still touching Toby's arm. Her hand slid down Toby's arm, creating a soft feeling for Toby. She noticed that Toby was looking at her with his "I'm in love with you but I don't know what to say now" face. Spencer pulled her hand back to her side, and the two locked eyes. "Do I have to say something?" He was gazing at her with his amazing blue eyes.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry... That wasn't supposed to happen." Toby curled another smile like he did when she showed up at his house. "You don't have to say anything, but I'm glad it happened."

"Now that I think about it, I forgot why I even came here." Spencer sighed.

Both of them had that tiny smile on their faces. "I don't know either, but again, I'm glad you came." He softly spoke. She roughly dug her nails into the palm of her hand, wondering if she was just having another one of her 'Toby Dreams'. Even though she had a deep nail mark in her palm now, she was_ so happy_ that it wasn't a dream. But she still was thinking about the A-Team. Was she being fooled by A again?

"You probably don't trust me as much as you did before, and I get that..." Toby's words drifted off into her mind. "But, just know that I really do care about you, Spencer. Do you think I would've done what I did with you two days ago?"

Spencer shook her head, thinking about that time again. It was one of the greatest moments of her life. And now she felt like she didn't have to think of it as a _mistake_, but now something she could embrace- Something she could be happy about! She was glad she slipped it out to her friends in the drama. Now she wouldn't have to look for a safe place to say she lost it to Toby.

Toby took a long blink. He could feel the heat building up on his chest. "Spencer, I know there's still _drama_ in your life, but I'll do everything I can to get information out of 'A' for you, I promise. Just answer on question... Am I still your _safe place to land_?"

Spencer smiled for a moment. She was shocked he remembered something she said at the time that they first began dating. That's the time she started already feeling comfortable being known as Toby's girlfriend. She realized it didn't matter if anybody thought Toby was a killer. That's when Spencer thought he wasn't, and she was going to believe what she wanted to.

She nodded, still smiling at him. "You are... It's just that my landing zone got a little_ shaky_."

"We might've only been apart for like a day, but I've missed you so much. Staying away from you was like being cut in half." Toby explained, hands eagerly moving to her waist. Her shirt went a little up as he slid his hands around her waist.

"You _know_ this isn't the place for that, Toby." Spencer gave a flirtatious little smile. "On your front porch where Jenna could walk out and watch us at any time? Great place. If she's a part of the A-Team, I bet she's upstairs _watching_ us."

"I don't want to think about Jenna. I don't want to think about anyone but _us_. Us together." Toby whispered, sliding his hands up to her face before leaning in to kiss her. "I missed you so much, Spencer..."

* * *

**A\N: I'm adding a new romance to this! It doesn't affect Spoby, but here's a new couple that might be interesting to learn about. I remembered that Jason and CeCe dated, but it's over. It'll be fun to see them on-screen together for the first time in "Pretty Dirty Secrets". Can't wait to see how that turns out. I think there might be a little JasonxAria and JasonxCeCe in Season 3B... When it returns this winter.**

**And I don't understand why so many people thought Aria was 'A'. Yeah, right! "Hey, let's make the main character A!" NO. That wouldn't happen. I'd be fine with it, though. I've never really been that interested in Aria. The other Liars are more worth it. I wish they made Aria 'A' instead of Toby, but that's not going to happen, is it?**

* * *

"CeCe?" Aria raised her eyebrow. "Wow... I haven't talked to you in a while, have I?" Aria pulled her jacket up, as it was falling off her shoulders. "And what are you doing here?"

"Aria, it's cool to see you here." CeCe nodded. "I was just around, and there's _somebody _I need to talk to _somewhere_." CeCe's words were so vague, it didn't help Aria with her questions.

She shot her a confused look. "I'm just here picking up some lunch for my boyfriend."

"Who was your boyfriend again?" CeCe asked, checking her nails.

"That guy... Ezra." She spoke, biting her lip.

"Oh, he's _cute_." CeCe complimented Ezra. "Well, I should get going."

"Wait! Who are you going to find?" Aria quickly asked.

"Some ex-boyfriend..." CeCe was almost chewing her tongue off now.

"_Jason_. You're going to see hi, aren't you?" Aria smiled a little.

CeCe gave her a tiny smile right back, "I don't really like to bring him up in front of you girls. I sort of know you have a past with him. Jason said you guys _kissed_ once. Is that true? Or did he just say that to try to make me jealous?" She could see that CeCe wanted her to say it was just a jealousy lie, but it wasn't. Aria shook her head and spoke, "Unfortunately not... I was leaving, and it just _happened_. We just kissed. There's nothing between us anymore, I'm perfectly happy with Ezra right now."

"Glad there isn't anything anymore. I hope you're not just saying that for me, Aria. I was hoping I'd get to talk things through with Jason today. We're going Halloween costume shopping today." CeCe gave her another light smile.

Aria immediately though about the Halloween Ghost Train Party. She could obviously see that Jason and CeCe were going to the party. She wondered if she still was, since she was only going because Spencer and Toby were going. Aria didn't think that Spencer and Toby would be going anymore... Or _would_ they? Depended if Spencer still wanted to go alone. Or was she willing to get back together with Toby and go even if 'A' was going to be there to ruin them.

"Wait... Are you going to the Halloween Ghost Train Party?" Aria asked, giving her a pretty weak smile. CeCe gave her a confident smile back and nodded. "That's the party. I heard it's going to _kick ass_ this year!"

_Kick "A"-ss..._ Aria thought, feeling clever because she thought of that.

"So are you going to that party?" CeCe asked.

"Maybe," Aria simply replied.

"You should!" CeCe exclaimed. "It'll be fun! Don't bail on a cool party. I know the tickets are a bit pricy... But it'll be worth it when you get there. I heard Adam Lambert is hosting it." **A\N: I think that's true! He's definitely in the episode performing songs. Marlene King said he plays a major role in the episode. Can't wait! **

"Well, I might; if I can get Ezra to go with me." Aria said.

"I hope I see you there. This party is gonna rock! Don't be the one to _not _go. Fitz is a stubborn guy, I bet. Hopefully he'll go with you. You'll have the time of your life." CeCe smiled.

"I'm going over, anyways. I'll just ask him..." Aria weakly smiled again. "Well, it was nice talking to you! I should get going, too. Ezra might be waiting for me." She was lying, though. Ezra didn't even know she was coming over. CeCe looked at her.

"What's the rush?" She gave her another small smile. "I made time for you."

"You don't want to keep Jason waiting!" Aria cried, hoping she could leave.

"Someone's all _fidgety_... Something's up, I know it. I'll find out later if you go to the party. You're keeping something from me, right?" CeCe laughed. "But I won't force you to tell me anything."

She was beyond relieved CeCe wasn't going to bother her until she spoke up. Aria couldn't say anything about A to CeCe! CeCe Drake was a mysterious person that she didn't know if she could fully trust yet. How can you trust a sneaky blonde girl who was good friends with Alison? Aria could see that CeCe had her own secrets, and anybody could probably write a book out of her secrets.

"Talk to you later, anyways." CeCe winked, and walked off.

Aria purchased the lunch to surprise Ezra with. She drove off to Ezra's apartment. He opened the door after he knocked. He smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you're back. Come in?"

"I was hoping I could," Aria smiled right back at him.

"You're always welcome here." Ezra said, and then kissed her cheek. Ezra's eyes widened. "You bought_ lunch_? Aria, that's so sweet of you, but I can't accept it. I can't make you pay for it."

"It's no problem. It's actually my_ Dad's _money." Aria gave a little laugh.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a passionate hug. Aria stood blankly while he hugged her. "Aria, I think I know what's going on... You know who A is, and I'm here for you. If you want, you can tell me who it is." He looked to see Aria staring at the ground. Ezra added, "If it's too early to tell me, I completely understand." Aria pulled away from him and looked at him.

Aria was still touching his arm as she spoke. "I'm willing to tell you... It's not as much as a shock for me as it is for... _Someone else_. I think you should know, though." Ezra nodded and took her hand.

"I'm ready for this. You can take your time." He squeezed her hand and led her in the apartment.

She gave him a blank stare for a moment. "This is hard to say..." Her voice drifted off. "It's shocking to me, but now one of my best friends is probably hurting so badly. She's already went through enough with all the 'A' drama, and now_ this_. This crap is here." They both took a seat on Ezra's couch. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her through this tough time.

"I'll support you girls through this. Is it Hanna's boyfriend?" Ezra guessed.

"_Not_ the time for guessing." Aria rolled her eyes. She took one big breath before getting ready to tell him. "I'm just going to come right out and say it, no stammering, no stuttering. The truth is the truth, and the truth hurts. We trusted this guy_ so_ much. He was our honest man of the team."

Ezra looked at her confused. Aria sighed.

"It's _Toby_." She weakly spoke.

The ex-teacher's jaw almost dropped. "You mean_ Spencer's_ boyfriend?"

"That's the Toby," Aria closed her eyes for a moment.

Ezra's wide eyes blinked. He snapped back to reality. He couldn't think of how much Spencer was suffering! He pulled Aria into another warm and comforting hug. "Aria... That poor girl- _You all_. You all were _betrayed_ by that- _MONSTER_." Anger grew in Ezra's voice. "Have you talked to Spencer about this? She must've been bawling her eyes out last night! Aria, you should've told me sooner! Things are so... _Crazy_. I'm a father and you've been betrayed by a very close friend." Aria bit her lip and looked at Ezra for another moment.

"What else is going on?" Ezra asked, obvious concern in his voice. "Do you have anything else to tell me?" His voice was almost cracking from hearing that Spencer's boyfriends betrayed his girlfriend.

"S-spencer... She... This is _really_ shocking, and I just found out yesterday... Spencer lost her _virginity_ to Toby on the night that Caleb got hurt," Aria was about to tear up. The thought of Spencer losing it to the wrong guy, the one that's betrayed them all. It hurt Aria so badly for some reason. Probably because Spencer was one of her closest friends.

Ezra's heart was ripping. The poor girl didn't know a thing about Toby, and she'd just lost it like that! "Aria, she must be hurting- I don't know _how_ she could be over this by now! Would you be alright if _I_ was 'A'?" Ezra shook his head. "That girl..."

Aria kissed his cheek. She pulled back and spoke. "I would be hurting like she is right now. But Ezra, we've _tried_ supporting her. She just says she wants to be alone!" Aria cried. "I feel really sorry for Spencer, but she won't let us help her through this. We've tried, I promise."

"You'll just have to give her some time to heal." Ezra took a breath. "I know it seems harsh for you girls right now, but things will look up. Everyone will heal over time. I don't know how long it will take, but her heart will be repaired, and you will all be able to smile again in time."

* * *

"CeCe Drake," His deep voice was so sexy to the blonde woman. "Nice to come face-to-face with you again after that long break, right? Well, it is for me. So, are we going or what? I'm dealing with some serious stuff, but I think that this party should get my mind off that _crap_."

"I feel you, Jason." CeCe sighed. "There are some hard times going on. This party will _kick__ ass_! Seriously."

"It will, I can see it." Jason said.

"Oh my god, I don't even know what costume to get!" CeCe squealed. "I have to show up as something super sexy. It has to _blow_ the other people's minds! We have _a lot_ of shopping to do today. Get your ass moving!"

Jason rolled his eyes. The pair walked to Jason's car. He drove them off to the Rosewood Halloween costume store. That had the widest variety of costumes in Rosewood. Jason was hoping there was just one costume that would fit CeCe's tastes. She was a picky blonde, and even Jason knew that. He chuckled to himself in the car. CeCe was confused, but she didn't ask.

"There better be something pretty hot for the party." CeCe smiled.

The two walked into the Halloween costume store. There was a wild crowd of people. Most of the people in Rosewood would be showing up to that party. "_Lucas_?" CeCe's eyes widened.

The awkward male glared at CeCe. "So, you're Hanna's blonde friend?"

"Hanna's told me a little something about you," CeCe snapped. "It's not all good things..."

"That's what Hanna Marin does." Lucas coldly spoke to the blonde girl. "She_ lies_ like hell and leads you on. She tells you things that aren't true, and you believe everything she says. You think she's sweet, and such an amazing girl. But you're_ wrong_. Then you're forced to betray her, whether you'd like to or not. Hanna's secrets and lies lead to a lot more than you think. And because of her, I'm involved in a world of new bad things. Think of that..."

Lucas gave her one more painful glare before storming off to the other side of the costume store. He looked back at CeCe and smirked with a cold and harsh voice.. "Remember it." And he continued walking. This time he didn't look back...


	13. A Pretender and a Betrayer

**URGH. Way more than a month left till "This is a Dark Ride"! Can't wait! Sorry :( I'm not updating very fast. But now I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm writing. Maybe it'll make up for the time I was gone...  
**

* * *

Spencer didn't know what to do. She had to tell her friends that she was back together with Toby sometime in her life... Or they'd just find out themselves, and think of her as a liar. She _knew_ they'd be mad if she was back together with Toby because nobody knew if Toby was actually a good guy. He could be lying, and her friends wouldn't want her near 'A' again, or possibly sleeping with him again. They all thought of him as only a bad guy, and the one that killed Alison DiLaurentis again.

Her lips were locked with Toby's on the front porch of the Cavanaugh-Marshall house. Her hands were on his face, holding him close while they kissed. His hands were holding her waist as they enjoyed the long series of kisses. She tried her best to kiss back, but it didn't feel like one of their regular make-out sessions anymore. It felt... Well-_ Different_. It just wasn't the same anymore! All she had on her mind was her friends. Would they be angry with her if they knew she was with Toby again?

It wasn't long before Toby noticed she wasn't feeling these kisses anymore. He pulled away from her, opening his eyes. Then he spoke, "Spence-? Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong right now?" She shook her head and said, "No, not at all."

"You're not acting the same. I've kissed you_ a lot_. It always feels different from that. Something was wrong then." Toby stated, relaxing his back muscles and looking at Spencer as she sat on the porch blankly.

She sighed and added, "Toby, really, it's nothing."

"I know neither of us are that trustable, but I'll take your word for it." Toby said. "Do you just want to stop this now?" He added that with a slight taste of bitterness and hurt to his tone. She felt bad, terribly bad.

She didn't _want _to just stop him like that. It was nice; nice that everything was starting to heal and get back to the same way it was before. But it was like she couldn't think about being with him right now. Well, she wanted to, but there were so many things she didn't know about 'A', and Toby had the clues, probably. He couldn't tell her, or they'd risk both of their lives. Spencer was hurt hearing Toby's voice turn from sweet to a little bitter, but she dealt with it in her mind. She pretended like she didn't give a damn about his tone, but she did. "Don't stop," She simply spoke, even though there were a ton of things on her mind. He looked her in the eyes with his sparkling blue eyes.

"If that's what you want, Spence." Toby nodded.

He advanced, and he leaned back in and kissed her again. The kisses went from her lips to her right cheek. He passionately kissed her every time. Her skin was tingling from the kisses. It felt amazing, but the girls were on her mind. She wanted them to trust her, she hadn't done anything wrong. She just believed in Toby a little again. She felt like he was innocent in his own way, and he was. Even though she didn't know everything, she felt like she could take his word for it and trust him.

The door of the Cavanaugh-Marshall house creaked open, "Toby?"

Toby quickly pulled back from Spencer's face. "Jenna..." He mumbled, taking Spencer's hand.

"I leave for one minute and you're back together?" Jenna squinted her eyes. It was hard for Spencer to look at Jenna without her shady glasses. Those prevented eye-contact, and it just suited her dark personality. Spencer took a tighter grasp of Toby's hand, and he felt the pressure build in their hands. His eyes quickly moved to Spencer, but then he turned them back to Jenna.

He shook his head, "She's none of your business. Maybe you should go."

"Wait... Wait... I _live_ here, Toby. Neither of you belong here." Her cold voice shocked them all. "Maybe _you_ and your _girlfriend_ can get out of here." Anger was rising in Jenna's voice. She didn't like how they were together, it bothered her. Deep inside, she knew she still had feelings for Toby, but it was a sin! It was a dirty, bloody, damn sin! Jenna had done a lot of bad things in the past, but she couldn't sin again. She already molested Toby, and he would never forgive her for that day. That day was the day that their brother-sister relationship had taken a plunge.

Toby smirked at Jenna, his deep blue eyes, those eyes that were so _powerful_, shot right to Jenna. She didn't like the power of his eyes, it always wore her down. He was good at using them. In fact, he was like the _master_ of eyes. Still smirking, Toby spoke. "You don't have to like what I do, but you're going to have to live with it. It's my choice to be with Spencer, and you shouldn't keep trying to stand in my way... Just get this one thing straight: You're _never_ changing my mind about who I'm going to be with. I love Spencer, and you can't change that."

Jenna took a long breath. She was looking for the words to say, but there were just none! He had defended himself, and he had done it well. Maybe he learned a lot about being a good lawyer from being around Spencer and her mother. "It's best you go." Toby added. Jenna gave him a dark look before admitting to herself that she couldn't think of anything else to say.

She still had a dark look on her face as she opened the door and stormed in. Jenna slammed the door before loudly groaning so that Toby and Spencer could clearly hear her. She _wanted_ them to know she was angry. Jenna was capable of things; many things...

* * *

Emily froze when she came face-to-face with the man in front of her. "_Emily Fields_. Thanks to you, I'm a free-man." He was smirking at her now. "I got lucky, very lucky. I'm_ glad_ you went to that place with that guy, because I'm free. There's no more people watching me, I'm out. I have a clean-slate with the cops now, but you're still someone I wouldn't call a friend. _You're_ the reason I got fired from being a police officer. You and your little liar friends. You're not the worst one of the girls on my list now, but you're not good to me. Spencer's the one everybody should target, right?"

He gave her a little smile. Emily was still frozen. She snapped back to reality and cleared her throat. "Uh... It's nice seeing you here, _Garrett_." Emily quickly nodded, still paralyzed that she was here with Garrett.

"You don't look happy to see me, and I don't blame you." He gave her another little smile. "But I know things you'd want to know. I know those few people you just can't trust in Rosewood. They're closer than you think, Emily. Go tell your little posse if you want."

"I'm not doing that..." Emily bit her lip.

"Don't _lie_ to me," Garrett hissed. "That's what you always do. _That's _why I was arrested for no reason. You can thank Spencer." Garrett clenched hist fist and grit his teeth towards Emily.

"I'll be going now." Emily said.

Garrett held out a hand to stop her. He smirked at her again and then spoke, "Where do you think you're going?" His smirk turned to a full-on glare, and Emily stood there. She was confused of his intentions now. What did he even want from her? Emily thought he'd be done bothering them after he was released from prison, but clearly that wasn't true. He wasn't happy with Spencer, and he wanted revenge. She then thought, _Garrett isn't Maya's killer, but nobody said he wasn't Ali's killer._ She knew that he hated them, and he had more reasons to dislike them now. She did want to share this with her friends. He was a suspect again, and he was looking more suspicious than ever.

Emily shook her head and bit her lip again. She was practically chewing on it as she thought about Garrett being apart of the 'A' team. He definitely played his own role in this little 'A-Game'. He knew something about Jenna & A that the Liars didn't. He could be A for all she knew! Her mind almost _fell apart_. It was like there was nobody she could trust but the three girls now... For a minute A had _Paige_ looking suspicious. It was so hard to trust people in Rosewood; especially after the death of Alison DiLaurentis.

Garrett stood there, looking at her. He was waiting for her to say something. She could see he was doing that, so she decided there was no reason to just run away right now. Emily was done. Done running. "Somewhere else," She began, "Somewhere else _far _from Rosewood." Emily was smirking right back at him now. Garrett nodded. "That would be a good choice. Rosewood isn't exactly the best place for people to be. But once you're in the game, you're stuck, Emily. You can't run from anything in Rosewood. It'll just catch you and bite you right in the ass."

"I know what you mean," Emily understood him for once. "But I don't _want_ to run anymore. Whoever wants to hurt me... Let them hurt me! They can have it their way. They're one of the most immature people I know." She spoke, referring to 'A'.

He didn't show any sign if he knew what she was talking about or not. Emily couldn't see any emotions showing that he knew who she was referring to. "Let me just put it this way, Emily: I know things. _A lot_. There's nobody you can trust in Rosewood anymore. Everywhere you turn, there's somebody else hurting you or backstabbing you. I'm talking from personal experience."

She couldn't pick it up! Was he referring to _his own self_ hurting the Liars? Or was he referring to an experience in Rosewood where somebody backstabbed hi. But he wasn't done speaking yet.

"You think you can trust anyone, and then it turns out they're not who you think they are." He took a deep breath after speaking. Emily could clearly see that he was having conflicting emotions speaking about this. "I've been hurt." The words clarified it all. "And so will you be."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, trying to get clues. Garrett could tell she was doing this.

"I can't just tell you everything. We're not on a good page yet, Emily. You and your little _friends_ have done more than enough to play your part in hurting me." Garrett said. "It's the longest story. But I'll just give you a clue. There are two people hurting you. One pretender, and one betrayer. Hanna's been betrayed by Mona. You might be wondering who's next,"

And he left it with that.


	14. Exchanger

**I've got my own little ideas for the pretender now! :) I have always thought about this happening... So I decided to bring the idea to life!**

* * *

She wanted to plead to him. It was obvious he knew a lot, but nobody could see if he was A or not. He knew a lot of facts that the girls didn't, and he had already figured out who Alison's killer was. Instead of begging, Emily asked him this: "If you know who's hurting us, and if you _know_ who killed Alison, why don't you just be a man, step forward, and say it already?" Garrett nodded, giving out a menacing chuckle.

"It isn't that easy," He began. "Why would I even bother to help you after you all got me framed?" Garrett gave her a small smirk from the corners of his mouth. Emily was ready to slap his face now... He was trying to ask for something, but what would he want?

Emily frowned. "If you want something from me, just tell me. For this information, I'd give you anything you want."

"You know that I have the whole story with me, but I won't tell it, because it just won't help me. I'd rather let you get tortured." Garrett stretched his arms behind his back and then pulled them to the front, interlocking his fingers and cracking his knuckles. "You want life to be easy, but it isn't. Emily, you can't force everyone to do what they don't want to do."

She gave him a strong look and squinted her eyes. "Don't lie, Garrett. You want something from me- Not just me, my friends, too. What do you want? If I have it, I'll give it to you. _Anything_ is worth this information! I'll do anything to find out who murdered Ali, and I'll do _anything_ to find out who 'A' is. I know you know who A is, and I know you play your own part in this game. There's nothing to hide. What do you want?"

Garrett laughed again. "I don't play as big of a part in this as you think I do. And I _do _want something. _I want that video-tape of Jenna and Toby_."

"You sicko!" Emily screamed, shoving him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, slamming into a table.

"What the _hell_?" He snapped.

"You want Jenna and Toby's video? The video of your ex-girlfriend having _sex_ with her brother?" Emily's eyes widened. She wanted to shove him again. He deserved it for that perverted desire! What else could he use that video for? Just his own perverted enjoyment!

Garrett picked himself up from the table he slammed into. His arm was sore as he got up. "That's so like you, Emily... It's so like you to just jump to conclusions. You assume whatever you want, and this is another reason why you can't trust people in Rosewood. They make very impractical assumptions, and life goes on! I don't want to _watch_ that video. Jenna's a twisted bitch, I'm not watching that! If I watched that whole video, I'd never be able to look at Toby again. Which is already something you won't be able to do."

Emily pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about. But he knew a lot about the A-Team, and Emily could see someone on the team had hurt Garret, too. "Don't pretended like you're stupid," Garrett continued. "You know about Toby. You _know_ he's the betrayer. But does Spencer know?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

Garret smirked again. "She was crushed, wasn't she?"

Emily bit her lip and nodded.

"If he explained anything to you, it's most likely a lie. Toby's a dirty-ass liar." Garrett was glaring at the ground now.

Why would Garrett say that Toby can't be trusted? He knew about everything, and he knew who killed Ali. Tears were about to form in Emily's eyes. Toby did try to explain himself. Garrett knew the most. Then what made her tear up: It hit her, it really did! The killer had to be Toby... Who else? He hated Alison all along! The Liars _framed_ him for "The Jenna Thing" in order to keep his secret with Jenna even though that wasn't his fault.

She felt so bad. There were days that Toby was all alone. He would cry himself away in the halls, and people would bully him. They'd call him Alison's killer, and "the one that murdered the hottest girl in school". She couldn't even think of what he felt!

"Why do you want the video?" Emily stood up to ask.

"Because," Garrett began. "Because... Jenna's done enough to me, and it's time she learns a lesson. With that video, _I'm_ her boss."

"That's so sick!" Emily cried. "Why would you hurt her? Revenge isn't the answer."

"In this town, revenge _is_ the answer." Garrett smirked.

"You're not... You're not going to turn this into the police, right?" Emily asked, biting her lip. She didn't know if Toby was A, but she couldn't let him be turned in for that. That video clearly showed him _sinning_. Spencer would be furious if Garrett turned him in and Toby ended up being innocent. "You can't turn Toby in, it wasn't his fault! And you'd hurt Spencer... Please,"

"That's exactly what I want. Toby, Spencer, and Jenna _need_ to be hurt. They need someone to show them that it isn't their own little game." Garrett snapped. "Toby's lied to me so many times, Spencer turned me in to the police, and Jenna... Well, she has her own little betrayal story with me." Emily could see the anger building up in Garrett's eyes.

Emily felt a little sympathetic for him, but not enough to allow him to hurt Spencer and Toby! Emily _believed_ Toby was innocent. He was in love with Spencer, any eyes in Rosewood could see it! Spencer was just as in love as he was, and there was hope for them. Yes, she was thinking about Toby being 'A' at first, but not anymore. He tried explaining, but she just didn't want to be a part of his life. If Toby wasn't lying then, Emily could see that Spencer would not be able to resist him. Everything on their track would be fine... Unless Garrett turned that tape in. She bit her lip and then spoke, "Garrett, please! She's one of my closest friends, and Toby's the guy she's in love with! Can you just leave them alone?"

Garrett laughed. "Why would Spencer give a damn about Toby? She knows. She _knows_ that Toby isn't the honest good-guy she thought he was. Don't you think that she'd be happy to hear about Toby's arrest for sinning?"

She softly said, "I know he hurt her, but Spencer... She's forgiving, and she loves him. I know he'll come through."

"You keep thinking that," Garrett sarcastically spoke. "I'll tell you what; meet me at The Brew tomorrow with the video footage of Jenna and I'll have the true answers waiting for your ears. How's that sound?"

"I'll do what I can." Emily nodded.


	15. The Sneaky Little Liars

**I'm back guys! Sorry about the long wait :(. I promise to update as regularly as I can now.**

**COUNTDOWN TO PLL'S RETURN! A few days less than a month until the Halloween special, and like three months until PLL's official season 3B return in winter! Get crazy, get excited, SPOBIES! Hopefully we'll see that shower scene and some answers from Marlene King.  
**

* * *

Emily roughly pushed the blanket off her body. She got up from the couch, her back aching a little. There was a clock on the small counter next to the couch. She read the clock, as it told her that it was 9:30. Then she remembered that Garrett never gave her an official time to meet him! She took her phone off from the counter, ready to leave Garrett a message. But there was a tiny box that read "2 New Messages". Emily clicked the read button, and began to scan the message. The first one was from Garrett himself, luckily.

_Garrett: "Meet at 10. Don't be late."_

She stumbled upon the reality. Emily had thirty minutes to get ready and be at The Brew! She would have to avoid her friends, and sneak out. But they'd be questioning her when she returned. Quickly getting up, she changed into the extra clothes she had brought. She was staying at Spencer's, as all the girls were. Ever since the incident, they believed it would be more comforting to stay together in the house until Spencer's parents and Melissa returned, as they'd have enough time to heal over what happened that night.

Emily rushed to the mirror to fix her hair. She was glad she took a shower last night, as she didn't have to waste time showering now. She could just do it when she returned from The Brew. Her hair still smelled nice, like fresh shampoo after someone showers.

"Em?" Spencer was confused as she walked in, to see Emily trying to make her hair perfect. "Do you have a date or something? You look a little dressed up. And why are you up at like 9? I thought we were all sleeping in today!"

"Yeah..." Emily looked for the words, "but Paige invited me over early in the morning."

"Oh." Spencer smiled a little. "Well, I'm going to get back to sleeping. You have fun with that."

She could see Spencer looking at her, obviously suspicious. But she walked away from her, anyways. Emily got lucky that one time. She had to stick to her lie. Emily knew that Paige would help her out, so she grabbed her phone.

_Emily: "If Spencer asks you, I'm at your place. Or any of the girls!"  
_

_Paige: "Why? Where are you?"  
_

_Emily: "I need to talk to Garrett about something personal, it doesn't have to do with you, but it has to do with my friends."  
_

_Paige: "Okay, I'll cover you up. But if anything goes wrong, promise you'll tell me? I'll help you through it, Em."  
_

_Emily: "Thank you so much, Paige!"  
_

_Paige: "Any time, Em."  
_

Emily was glad she had Paige to trust. She was glad the whole "Paige being A" thing was over with her other friends. They were really obsessing over that too much. Would Paige really hurt herself just to hurt everyone else? Sure, she probably knew a thing or two about Alison... But the girls jumped to conclusions! After they found out that Paige was considered "Pig-Skin", she instantly became an "A" suspect. It bothered Emily so much that they didn't trust the girl that she was in love with. At that time, she felt betrayed by her friends.

* * *

Hanna lightly opened her eyes, but her vision was still slightly blurred. She was still very tired, and it was obvious. She mumbled, but it was loud enough for Spencer to hear. "Sp...ence?"

Spencer nodded, "It's me, Han. What do you need? You can go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "Why are you up now? I thought we're sleeping in this morning."

"Well, I heard someone in the living room, so I got up to check on Emily. Now I'm wide awake." Spencer explained to Hanna.

"Oh," Hanna lightly spoke, "but was Emily there? Is she still here?"

Spencer shook her head. "No, she told me she was off to see Paige for a date. But... Something about her eyes told me she was _lying_ to me. I could see it. She's going somewhere, and she doesn't want us to know. I didn't want to question her, because we're already on the edge with her, and she's ready to jump off a cliff with all she's going through."

"After what happened with Nate... I mean Lyndon... I'm always concerned about her. It's like I can't watch her be alone. She was nearly killed last time, and so was Paige! I know she's upset about us accusing Paige, but we're all hurt in our own way. Aria with Maggie, you with 'you know who', Emily with Nate, and me with Caleb."

"We'll get over it." Spencer rushed to say. She didn't want to talk about _him_ right now.

Hanna gave her a confused look.

"_Anyways_," She changed the subject. "I'm sure Emily will S.O.S us if she's in danger again."

"Yeah." Hanna said.

"So, you want to get a coffee at The Brew?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Hanna agreed. "wake Aria up and we'll go."

**DUN... DUN... DUUUN!**

* * *

Emily was hurrying into The Brew. She had the perverted footage of Jenna and Toby in her purse. All she could think about was Spencer, Toby, and Jenna's reaction to her giving Garrett the tape! Toby would hate her again, and Jenna would have more reasons to hate her. She rushed inside, as she was already five minutes late. It was 10:05 as she quickly entered the coffee shop.

"I thought you'd never show up," Garrett's voice _roughly_ pinched into her skin like a needle.

"Here I am." Emily softly said, taking a seat across from Garrett.

His hair was neatly done, and he wore a red flannel shirt with dark blue jeans. His eyes had a serious & shady look, almost as deep as Toby's deep blue eyes. Those eyes could practically melt you down, and that's what Garrett's eyes were like at the moment. He set his hands down on the table in front of him, and he stared at Emily with his eyes. His deep frown turned to a slight smile.

Emily looked at him, seriously confused. She asked, "Garrett, what's going on here? Let's just get to what we came here for."

"Listen Emily... I've _admired_ you for a while, more than I've hated you." Garrett confessed. "I know... I know you're not looking for a guy, but instead of giving me that perverted footage, I'll trade you this accurate information for one kiss."

She gulped... He _liked_ her? How could Garrett Reynolds have a crush on her? It made her feel awkward, especially because she was lesbian. Instead of freaking out, she continued to show him a calm face. Right now, she wanted to scream and run away, but she needed this information. This information could change her life, and bust 'A' forever.

"Now I know it's sudden," Garrett added. "but that's what I want from you. No footage."

"Please," Emily pleaded, "I'd rather give you the footage!"

Garrett gave her a sinister smile. He was satisfied. "One kiss, or no deal. I've wanted to kiss you for a while, Emily."

First Nate, now Garrett? She wanted to just _scream_ "pervert!" and slap him, but she couldn't. He was the one she needed... The one with the information. If only Garrett had allowed her to bring her friends along with her... He wouldn't have asked for a kiss if she was around her friends. He would simply accept the footage and speak up like he said.

"Fine..." Emily forcefully agreed. She could save all her friends with one kiss. "But only a kiss, and it doesn't mean I have a future with you. Are we clear on that, Garrett?"

He nodded, "I'm not asking for a relationship. I know you're with Paige. I won't tell Paige, either. I swear..."

"Good. Let's get it done..." She sighed.

The door to The Brew opened. Emily didn't look to see who it was. Her lips were moving closer to Garrett's... She was creeped out about what she was doing, but she knew it was for the best. Garrett had his price, and she wasn't going to fight it and screw it all up.

"Emily!" A girlish scream filled The Brew. It was Aria.

The entire coffee shop went silent. "Uh..." Hanna gave a fake smile. "Everyone, resume your normal day."

Emily quickly pulled away from Garrett. She had a shameful look on her face, and was obviously embarrassed right now. "How can you kiss _Garrett Reynolds_? He's a suspect for 'A', Emily!" Spencer was shaking her head. "You told me you were with Paige. Now who finds it easy to lie to her friends?"

"Just... Just go." Emily commanded. "I'm doing this for us, alright?"

"I want to know _what_ you're doing with Garrett!" Aria demanded.

"Emily, you can tell them later." Garrett snapped. "Tell them to leave, or I'm leaving myself."

"Go." Emily said. "I'm telling you, just leave! This is something that can change our life. Leave this place right now!"

The girls knew Emily had something to say, and it was definitely important. They did as told and exited without the coffee they wanted. Spencer closed her eyes, hoping she'd find out the secrets Emily was keeping.

"I can't believe she lied and went to see Garrett..." Hanna shook her head. "What if they're having a secret affair? He had _no damn problem_ having a secret affair with Jenna, and now he's taken _our_ Emily! That bastard..."


	16. A Hint

**HEY EVERYONE! It's new chapter time :) If you don't guess who the guy is by the end of the chapter [you'll know what I'm talking about later], I think you'll really like the next chapter! I found this such an interesting idea, and now I can finally bring it to life! It's really exciting. I wish I worked on the scriptwriting team for PLL. And I'd _die_ to be a member of the cast for the show! They're such a talented bunch!  
**

**MUAHAHAHA: Will my version of A be revealed in the next chapter? Maybe. Maybe not! I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's really exciting for me.  
**

**OH MY EFFIN GOD. I didn't realize that Room 3B is the same room # as Jenna's motel number! CREEEEEEEPY. (It's from 1x19)  
**

* * *

"Anything can happen in Rosewood," Aria shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "and Garrett is capable of a lot of things."

Spencer nodded. "Guys..." She spoke up. "I know it might sound crazy, but I think I know a way to get the answers we want... _The Halloween Ghost Train Party_. I know A's going to be there, so it's our only chance to catch them and unmask them. This is an opportunity we should really take."

"How do you know A is going to be there?" Hanna asked. "Wait..." She caught on. "Toby told you, didn't he?"

She shyly nodded. "Yes, but before you get all crazy, just trust me! This could work, Hanna."

"You're going to trust someone who _could be A himself_?" Hanna asked, eyes widening. "Is something wrong with you, Spencer? I swear you're insane or something to trust him! Next thing you know, you'll be back together with him, and he'll be A... Then what if he hurts you? What if he tries to murder you or something? You're insane to trust him, Spencer!"

"I'll choose who I want to trust." Spencer snapped. "And you don't have to come with me if you're going to freak out about it, okay? I don't care what you say, because I'm going. I'll take any risk to find out who's been doing this. You don't understand! They're drawing the line, trying to mess my relationships up every time I get close to someone! If you guys want to hide in the closet for the rest of your life, it's not my problem. But I'm breaking free, and I'm unmasking A tomorrow night. This game _needs _an end, and I'm going to end it tomorrow night."

"You're not going there alone!" Aria cried. "I'm coming with you to the party. We should bring our dates to look normal, too. 'A' will suspect less if we act normal at the party. Emily will come, I bet. You in, Hanna?"

"I'm in," Hanna sighed. "I won't let you guys get in trouble alone. If you're risking it, I am, too."

"Good." Aria said, satisfied.

* * *

"_Your damn friends_." Garrett repeated, his tone getting harsher the second time. "What were they doing here, Emily? Did you send those bitches over here to come spy on me? You don't deserve these answers, you really don't! How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't!" Emily defended herself. "I've actually _kept it away_ from them! I've been hiding it all along! You're giving me the answers I came here for. I did what you asked me to, too!"

"Alright, you have a good point there..." Garrett sighed. "But all I'm telling you is that _somebody's been hiding_."

"That's so vague!" Emily cried. "It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more descriptive."

"I can't tell you too much," Garrett shook his head, "or this person would kick my ass... I can tell you he's been lying. _He_. He's been gone, he's been lying, and he's been hurting you. He's close to someone Spencer knows. His lie so big, but he's still out there helping this other person."

"It helps a little," Emily mumbled, "but not enough. Can I just trade you the tape for more answers?"

Garrett shook his head again. "Afraid not, Emily. But I can help you a little. I owe you one for getting my ass out of being framed in prison. This person- and the entire A team, have been planning on going to the Ghost Train party. You need to take your friends and go, and I'm coming with you. You need to be prepared, and have something for your defense. 'A' can strike at any moment."

Emily felt her stomach twist into a painful knot... The party? She couldn't go- She wouldn't! But she had to... Garrett knew 'A' was going to be there, and Toby said it himself. They needed the answers, and this party could give her everything she needed to catch the person. But was it worth it? Probably. She would risk getting everyone in danger. But if she was sneaky enough, she could get around A's traps and just unmask them! Her friends were sneaky girls; especially Spencer.

"I'm in..." Emily reluctantly forced herself to accept. "I'll convince my friends that we should go. Can I tell them about what you said?"

"Well, I didn't get into detail, so... Yeah." Garrett nodded.

Emily smiled. Tomorrow night could be the day that_** the official mysterious**_** bitch** could be revealed! But only if the girls played their cards correctly, and at the right moment. Would it all work out? Emily was almost about to have an anxiety attack. What if they failed? A would get closer to hurting everyone she knew and loved. Things could go even worse. They could get in more trouble than they ever were in.

What if Garrett was associated with A? That would only lead to worse! What if he was about to inform his little 'A Leader' that he got the girls to go to the party? She didn't know if she could even trust Garrett Reynolds right now. He was never named as a trustworthy guy...

Garrett smiled, "I'll see you there, Emily..."

* * *

_THE HASTINGS HOUSE...  
_

"Damn, Emily isn't back yet," Hanna bit her lip, "What if she's in danger, guys?"

"She won't be. She knew what she was doing." Aria said. "She'll be fine, Han."

Spencer took a deep breath and spoke, "No Aria... Hanna's right. Remember what we thought while she was going to the so called 'Nate's' house? Well, it could be like that. She's with Garrett Reynolds! We don't even know much about him. Guys, she could be in more danger than we think right now."

"But she looked so confident, and she wanted us to back off when we tried to protect her." Aria sighed. "I don't think Garrett is_ fully_ a suspect. He might have some good intentions here. We never know."

"That's right. _We never know_." Hanna repeated. "If we don't know, we can't trust! Doesn't she know we're over here, worried sick about her? God dammit, can't she just realize that we're all stressed out about her?"

"Han, you sound like you're her mother right now." Aria shook her head. "We all need to just relax! I trust Emily. She'll be find, and she'll S.O.S us if she's in bad shape with Garrett. Isn't she smart enough to do that for us? I think so."

"Whatever..." Hanna sighed. "Oh my god! I should go pick Caleb up."

"You want us to come with you?" Spencer asked.

"If you want," Hanna replied.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"Hanna, there you are!" Wren exclaimed. "I was expecting to see you yesterday, but I guess you decided to bail on Caleb. What happened? Are you alright? Did anything come up? Can I help with it? I'll stay by your side to help, I promise!"

"What's with all the questions?" Hanna laughed.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you." Wren said. "You didn't show up."

"I didn't feel it was the right time to take him out yesterday." Hanna said.

Her friends walked up behind her. Spencer stood there, uncomfortable around him. "Hi, Wren..." Spencer mumbled.

"Oh, hello, Spencer." Wren gave her a warm smile. "Good to see you girls again. You're here for Caleb, and I can give him right to you. Follow me to room 3B, and I'll let him out. Come on, ladies. I'm sure Caleb will be glad to see your faces again."

"Wren, I have a question for you," Hanna tapped his shoulder.

"I'll answer any question for you," Wren flirtatiously smiled at her.

The way he flirtatiously spoke made Hanna feel... _Uncomfortable_. She didn't want Wren flirting with her! She liked it better when Wren created drama in Spencer's love life while she was dating Toby. She already had enough problems with A on her right now. Wren just created more issues. "Um..." She felt awkward. She didn't want to lead him on anything.

"Well there's this party coming up," Hanna began.

"_Yes_?" Wren's eyes grew wide. He anxiously was waiting. Hanna could easily see that Wren was waiting for her to ask him to the Halloween party tomorrow. She decided she'd just have to break it to him. Didn't he remember that she was dating Caleb? She told him that again a few days ago! Hanna sighed. She didn't want to hurt him... It was just that she didn't have those feelings for him! That kiss they shared was unintentional, and she didn't want it to be revealed.

"Would Caleb be ready to go to a party tomorrow?" Hanna asked, hoping she wouldn't have to see his disappointed face.

But she had to see it...

"Uh, yes. Just take good care of him at the party, since he's probably your date." Wren said.

"Thanks..." Hanna could see the ferocity in his face. He really didn't like that she was with Caleb. Hanna wished she had never led him on... It was all because of one damn kiss! That one kiss led Wren on, and things were changing. What would Caleb say? She still hadn't told her friends. She knew that Wren would bust her for kissing him so he could get Caleb out of the picture. Well, she didn't know Wren very well. He used to look very trustworthy, and he kept the kiss a secret all along. But now that he knew that she wanted to go with Caleb, wouldn't he be willing to bust her ass to go out with her?

Guys could go crazy when it came to love.


	17. Preparations

**Preparing...**

**Okay, this isn't the Halloween party, and I'm sorry for that. But this is a good chapter in my opinion. It will cover them dealing with some things before the party (not really resolving them). It's a long chapter. The party one will be good. Can't wait to write it. **

**I just re-watched "The First Secret", and I have even more ideas for the story! By the way, did you guys ever notice that Spencer and Toby (who are going as Bonnie & Clyde in "This is a Dark Ride") are going as the same people Melissa and Ian did in "The First Secret"? I think this is hinting something. Both of them are Bonnie & Clyde... Coincidental much?**

* * *

Spencer stared at the ground. She was alone in her room, contemplating. Not on Emily, but the guy that had changed her life. He was supposed to be the one... Then something just _shattered _like that. Yes, she believed he was the good guy. But that didn't change the fact that he was still on the team itself! Doesn't matter if he desired to hurt the girls... He was _on_ the team, and still is! There were times she just wondered if everything that they "had" was real or not. It seemed too good to be true sometimes. It was all happening blinking fast, and she couldn't process it. How can something this good be true? He was so _fake_.

Was he real? It was like he was just a distracting illusion, getting her to fight for him, and it only ended up hurting her more. It sounded like the works of a very special game. The _Game of A._ You might've played "The Game of Life", but this is completely different. This is _A_'s game.

She wanted to go to the Halloween party with him. She not only needed his knowledge, but also just wanted him to be there as her date. They had spent so much time picking out a Halloween costume. They had finally decided on Bonnie & Clyde. Toby loved that idea, and so did Spencer. But then she took a moment to re-think it all. What if Toby just wanted to go so he could pull her into A's trap? What if he pretended like they were looking for clues, but he ended up push her to the exact spot where A had planned to strike?

That wasn't her only problem, though. Her friends... They'd see her with Toby, and they'd be like, "_What the hell, Spencer? He's A!" _That was the moment she began to believe he was innocent. It troubled her mind just to think about all of this crap! She wished A would just get the hell out.

Her phone buzzed.

**1 New Message from Toby**

She opened the message.

_Toby: Hey Spence. Are we going to the Halloween GT party?_

_Spencer: Yeah._

She forced herself to give him an easy "yes". It hurt her to do this. Everything could go crashing down. The party was tomorrow, and since she was showing up with Toby, she'd have to prepare herself for the girls to be commenting about it. She knew this was the chance to unmask "A" for good. She was brave enough to be ready for it, but she was also ready to strike out with an anxiety attack full of pure nervousness. A's a tricky person... They've had everyone fooled for the longest time.

This main 'A' was probably the biggest menace of all.

* * *

Jason took a seat next to CeCe. They were sitting on a tan, wooden bench. He smiled at her. "It's been really fun hanging out with you. I thought I'd never spend another moment with you after everything that happened between us..." He gave CeCe a warm feeling. But her stomach was hurting, almost _tingling_ with fear. Everything with Jason was coming back t haunt her. She knew that she'd break down and make some confessions. But right now, she felt like she was with a totally new person.

Ever since her break up with Jason, he'd become a totally distant and mysterious guy. But she was connecting and bonding with him again! It felt so... Perfect. He had changed, and she could see it. She knew he had his own scars, and that only led to more drama- But things were going good personality-wise. She could feel him as a friend again, rather than a distant guy she used to date.

"Do you... Even feel like you... Maybe miss me?" Jason asked, and then took a long breath.

CeCe's eyes turned dark. "Is this why you brought me out here? To take me over here, get me alone, and then ask me about out relationship? I thought you were just trying to be a good person again! Was all this just some trick...? Some stupid crap?"

"No!" Jason defended himself. "This wasn't a set-up! I _really_ wanted to be here with you! It's not a joke, it's not a trick or plan. The moment just felt... You know... _Right_. It felt like that was the moment to ask that question, but I guess it's too much for you to handle."

CeCe didn't know what to say. Should she tell him what she feels? To tell you the truth; she _did _miss Jason sometimes. But she couldn't talk. She couldn't _tell _him about her feelings! He was Jason DiLaurentis-Hastings! He was _Ali's_ half-brother. Alison was a mysterious girl, so didn't that make Jason a mysterious guy? Sometimes she felt like he was the perfect guy to talk about feelings to, and other times she felt like he was an emotionless guy. He was different at times.

"Would you ever... Maybe consider getting back together with me?" Jason asked. He took another breath. He tried to move his head up to lock eyes with the startled CeCe. He couldn't do it. He knew she'd have an expression that he wouldn't like, and it would only hurt him now.

To his surprise, a few moments later, he was hugging CeCe! Her arms were wrapped tightly around Jason. "I miss you sometimes, but not all the time. I'm just being honest, though." She moved her body back, ending the warm hug.

"So, it's true, huh?" Jason lifted a small grin off his face. "The _amazing_ CeCe Drake can be an honest girl!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch. "That's me; honest ol' CeCe."

The mood was perfect. They both knew what was coming along with their reunion. There was a kiss, and it was just _waiting _to be planted. The mood was set, the feelings had come out, and all they needed was a little bit of courage. Lucky for CeCe, Jason was willing to pour out his feelings for her now. His smile turned into a serious look. He was ready to get back into a steady relationship with a girl. And CeCe Drake was the girl he wanted to be with. He _missed _her.

All the hate and anger from when Alison died was being buried away. Was he finally getting over his half-sister's death? It could be true. Jason was moving on with life, and he was glad for it. He could finally put the emotions away and get into a steady relationship again!

Jason looked at her. This time, their eyes finally locked! "Now I don't know if you want to..." His voice drifted off.

CeCe knew what he was going to ask about. "_Yes Jason_. I still like you a little bit. And now I'm willing to get back together with you... Just promise me that you'll be this _good_ you. I know you've had a rocky past after Alison 'left us', and I'm _really _sorry that I dumped you right then. It was wrong. I just had a lot going on with my other ex, and things were getting tough for me, too."

"That's exactly what I wanted to know." Jason said, laughing a little bit.

Before he knew it, his lips were locked with hers.

"This is the best Halloween ever." Jason commented, "Oh, by the way; _will you be my date to the party tonight_?"

"Did you think I'd say no now?" CeCe asked, smiling.

* * *

Hanna put the blanket on Caleb's body. She tucked him in. "Caleb... I don't know if you should even go to the party! Are you feeling alright? I know Wren said you'd be okay, but you look worn out. Do you still want to go? If you are, you should probably rest up till about an hour before the party. That way we'll have time to get into our costumes."

"I wouldn't miss it," Caleb said, "and, I should be there to protect you from A, shouldn't I? You're my girlfriend, I'm gonna look out for you no matter what. I wouldn't miss this party even if I was bleeding to death right now! And stop mentioning _Wren. _I'm sick of him."

"You probably got enough of him at the hospital." Hanna had a small smile. "Wait, what's your deal with him?'

"Nothing, nothing; he's a great guy." Caleb shook his head, and rested it against the couch. "You should stay with me the whole time, though. Wouldn't want anybody getting hurt or anything,"

"Yeah..." Hanna wasn't understanding him right now. "Are you sure you're alright for this? I won't be mad if you pass on the party. I'm serious, it's totally cool with me!"

"_Look_," Caleb's voice got harsh, "I'm going to this party, and that's final. Are you _trying _to force me not to go?"

"No, I want you there, Caleb!" Hanna cried. "You just don't look... _Party-ish _today. You still look sore from the hospital to me. Why are you being so cold right now? Why wouldn't I want you there? It would only be fun with you."

Caleb turned his head, facing the other direction. He didn't want to look Hanna in the eyes as he confessed what he knew. "I'm going to tell you something, and you're going to explain to me why this happened, and if I should be concerned. Right now, _you_ shouldn't be concerned about me. I'll be fine tonight. _I'm_ the one worried about you. Not just with the whole 'unmasking A' thing."

"Sure, whatever," Hanna said, pushing the newspapers off the coffee table.

"_I know you kissed Wren_." He said.

Hanna looked at the ground. "Who told you that bullshit?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hanna!" Caleb shook his head. "Remember why we broke up? It's because you _hide _things from me, and you_ lie_ to me. I thought that once we got the second A out of the way, we could finally be back to clear with each other. But then I found out that you're keeping another secret from me!"

"I never denied it. I'm sorry I kissed him, it was a reaction thing. He helped me keep Mona at Radley." Hanna said. "I didn't want her to transfer hospitals. But I asked you a question. _Who_ told you that?"

"Wren did." Caleb said. "I know he's not lying. He never liked me being with you. A few months ago, he showed me that he hated our relationship. I barely knew the guy, and he was giving me dirty looks. Wait... _Why_ did you care if Mona was at Radley? I see another secret coming out of your mouth, and I want the truth."

"Alright..." Hanna sighed. "I was visiting Mona at Radley. I needed answers! We discovered so much information by visiting her, and I wasn't just going to stop visiting her! I _had_ to. She was one of my best friends, Caleb!"

"So much for a best friend," Caleb snapped, "she tried to freakin' _kill _you by hitting you with a car!"

Hanna stared at the ground again. "Forget it."

"I won't forget that you kissed Wren. Tell me more." Caleb demanded.

"That's all there is to it! Wren just worked so hard to keep Mona at Radley just for me," Hanna explained, "so, I kissed him. It was out of the blue! It was so random. I regret doing that, but... What am I supposed to do?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Caleb asked, angrily. "I hate having to search for your secrets and find them out the hard way like this! It's torture, Hanna... It's pure torture. Just when I trust you; I feel like we have an open book in our relationship- Oh, out comes another secret that I find."

"Yeah, that's totally realistic," Hanna snapped, "I'll just go tell my boyfriend that I kissed another guy!" The sarcasm hit Caleb.

"You know what? We'll talk later." Caleb snapped back.

* * *

**Two Hours Before the Party**

Spencer was getting her costume ready for the party. Her friends would be over in about thirty minutes. She set her costume down on her bed, as she had just taken a shower a few minutes ago. There was a loud knock at the door.

She turned to walk towards it. Why were her friends already here? They said in half an hour, so they'd all be able to get a little prepped up before meeting.

She twisted the doorknob and opened it. "Hey sexy," A quiet whisper said, as it turned her around by surprise.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying each kiss he planted on her. He slowly moved his kisses up, going from her neck to her face. Spencer turned around to look at him. He was already in his costume. He had a grey fedora on his head, and he was dressed up the grey suit. The costume was just like they planned it to be.

"You're already dressed up," Spencer smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"_Well_, now that your parents are out of town, I don't have to worry about sneaking in to your place." Toby said. "I thought I'd come over here and take you by surprise. It worked."

Spencer realized her friends would be here soon, and they'd see Toby. Maybe it was better she got the questions and comments done _before_ the party. She knew they'd make a big deal about it, and be all over it. Toby was upset to see that Spencer wasn't excited by his presence. He was hoping she'd be super glad that he decided to make a surprise visit on her before the party.

"I thought we were just meeting at the party." Spencer said.

"Come on, Spence... Why are you so tense right now?" He asked. "It's a party, it's gonna be fun. You can get dressed, I'll wait outside. I thought that maybe I'd drop you and your little friends to the party. Would that be alright with you? It makes things a lot more easier than just meeting at the party itself."

"Well," Spencer stared at the ground, "it'll be more fun to just... Meet you there!"

Toby shot her a confused look. "What's the problem with me driving you guys? I'm not gonna pull some 'A' stunt, I promise! Why the hell would I crash the car? That would be a little suicidal, don't you think?"

She loved his sexy humor. It was just so cute! Spencer couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "No, not that..."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

She turned to face him. She gave him a sorry look.

"I haven't... Told them... That we're back together..." She tried her best to say the words aloud. It hurt her to confess to him that she didn't have the guts to stands up for their relationship. He stood there. Spencer couldn't tell if he was confused, hurt, or just plain mad at her for hiding their relationship. She knew this probably wouldn't end well. But she wanted their time together at the party to go well!

Toby shook his head. "You didn't _tell them about us_? What's the problem?" He asked.

"They're going to be all jumpy, and not trust you. I don't want them to do that. They're going to try to end us because it will be 'protecting me' from getting hurt. They just don't understand what it's like to lose something you love!" Spencer cried, taking a hold of his hands.

Toby took her words into consideration. He was upset that she didn't stand up for him yet, but she did say she loved him, which made him smile a bit. Spencer looked at him. She had no idea what he was feeling right now. He showed no emotions for what he was thinking.

But then... A smile came across his face. "I love you for that. You _care_ about us, and that makes me happy."

"Of course I care," Spencer smiled, "but you're not mad?"

"I know I get pissed off a lot at little things, but I can't stay mad at you." He sighed. "I've hurt you all by force, and that hurt me. I don't want us to suffer because of this small thing. It doesn't matter. But _I'm going to stand with you_ while you tell them. And you have no choice, I'm telling them that we're back together. You fine with me driving you now, Spence?"

"If we get through this," She began, "then... An automatic yes."_  
_

He pulled her closer to him. Their faces were centimeters apart. Toby stood there, staring at her beautiful eyes. He leaned in for one kiss on the lips, but it led to more. The couple began making out, and the series of kisses was something Spencer would want to keep doing all her life. His hands were on her face as he kissed her again and again. He gently pushed her back, and they began walking towards the bed as they kissed. Her body was touching the rim of the bed, and Toby stood on the other side, kissing her lips. He gave her a light shove down, but continued to make out with her. They fell back on the bed, still kissing.

Toby pushed some of her hair back, and the making out continued. "Shouldn't..." She took a breath after each word she said, as they continued to make-out after every word she said. "I..." They continued. "Get..." And they continued. "Dressed..." She finished her sentence off. Their lips were again centimeters apart when Toby gave her a light nod. He couldn't help but giggle a little in the next kiss.

"Just one moment," He said, keeping their lips centimeters apart again, "one more time. Okay, just a little bit longer, Spence."

That caused Spencer to smile a little. Toby moved his hands from Spencer's face. His hands went down to her shoulders, and he held her tight there. "Man, I love you, Spence." He whispered.

"You too." She simply responded in another whisper between another kiss.

The door was shoved open, and Aria let herself in. "Hey, Sp-eence!" Her eyes widened as she was Spencer and Toby on the bed, making out. "Are you guys doing what I think you're doing right now?" Toby's lips quickly moved away from Spencer.

They cut their make-out session short.

"No!" Spencer cried. "He just gave me a surprise visit..."

Aria was confused. "I thought you guys were broken up." She squinted her eyes.

"Surprise," Toby nervously giggled, and put his arm around Spencer.

Ezra walked into the room. "Hey Aria... What's going on right now?" He asked.

Toby glanced at Spencer. She had no idea what to do right now. This was the second time Aria had walked in on them making out! And this time, she wasn't _supposed _to be with Toby. Toby brought his arm back to his side.

"So..." He awkwardly said. "Uh, well- You girls get dressed, and I'll be outside."

* * *

Toby and Ezra were outside. He glared at Toby. "_What's going on here_?" Ezra demanded to know. "All I know is that you're A, and you've been hurting Aria, and all of her friends. Are you some kind of sick freak? Why would you do this to her? And Aria said you two... Slept together..."

"Look, I don't know much about you Mr. Fitz," Toby said, "but this is something between Spencer, the girls, and me."

"You _know _I'm with Aria. And I love her. I won't stand for you hurting the girl I love." He snapped.

"I'm not who you think I am." Toby angrily said. "You don't know anything about me, Mr. Fitz. I'm not trying to hurt Spencer, and I'm not trying to hurt Aria. I'm not trying to hurt any of the girls! This is an act of self defense, and I'm doing it to _protect_ them. This is only for answers."

"Just forget it." Ezra said. "If you're messing with the girls... Stop."

Toby glared at him.

Just then, they saw Hanna and Emily with their dates. Emily didn't look happy. She was sided with Paige. Hanna was sided by an angry Caleb. Nobody looked happy today. It wasn't going to be the fun party that Spencer and Toby wanted.

"What's with everyone in a bad mood?" Toby asked.

"Aria said you're back with Spence," Hanna replied, "so you need to get away from her, alright? You had sex with her, and you're A? You're some sick guy to do that to her! Just go get away from us all. I'm _done _with your games, Toby. _Or should I say A_."

"Look, I know you're not going to believe me since you're all caught up in the theory of me being A," Toby said, "so I'm going to make this real easy on you. You go talk to Spencer, and see what she has to say about it. I'm back together with Spencer, and you have to get used to it. I love her, and maybe you'll understand a little bit better when you actually hear what she has to say about us."

"I will, but I bet I'll still see you as the monster that you are." Hanna snapped coldly, and brushed past him...

* * *

**The next chapter will cover the party, I promise! It will pick up with the girls talking about Spencer's relationship with Toby, and their thoughts and feelings about the relationship. **

**It will end with a POSSIBLE reveal of the Pretender, and whenever the pretender is revealed, he\she will be giving some clues about who A is. **


	18. happy hAlloween

**This is it... THE PARTY! Not the final chapter, but a possible reveal!**

**Please be awesome and don't scroll to the end ;)**

**And thank you all for your reviews. I'm really happy you guys are loving it. This is keeping me feeling alright while I wait... Just 12 more days till the special for PLL! And a few sad months until the official return of the show. Hopefully "This is a Dark Ride" has some answers. As I re-watched episodes; I think I know who A is FOR REAL on the show. Alison's made an enemy out of everyone, but this person has some special hate for her.**

**She makes enemies too often. I'm probably not right, but I think this person has definitely done some things to hurt her, and possible was a part of the A team.**

**Toby being A... Makes no sense to me, other than he hated Alison and the girls while they tried to blame him. Toby looks as innocent as hell when you look at some of the other suspects. Keep reading, thanks! YOU ROCK!**

**Guys, watch the sneak peek for 3x12, it's so cute! There's a mysteriously cute Spoby scene in one, and Noel starts choking. There's one with Aria and Adam Lambert, and one with all of them dancing to one of his songs. My favorite is the Spoby one;) I'm going to use some direct quotes there.**

**happy hAlloween**

* * *

"Toby..." Paige mumbled. "How could you do this to one of Emily's closest friends? Even _I_ trusted you."

Toby shook his head, "Oh god, stop blaming me! Just go talk to Spencer yourself, like Hanna."

Paige nodded. His eyes scared her a little. They were so _deep_. They melted Paige in a bad way. The brave and fierce Paige just died as she saw Toby's eyes, which were _much_ fiercer than her. She took Emily's hand, and they both began to walk together. Then, they were stopped by Toby's hand pulling Emily aside. Both the girls turned around to look at him.

"Paige, you can go. I need to talk to Emily." Toby said.

She did as told, and kept going. She was on a bad side with the other girls, so she always wanted to be around Emily while she was hanging with them. They had been a little over-cautious since they thought that they had 'figured everything out', and assumed that Paige was A. She knew the girls were cracking. They had all been going nuts. Whenever there was a clue, they quickly jumped to conclusions, hoping everything would be over. Luckily, Emily stayed on her side, remaining faithful to her.

"Toby, what is it?" Emily asked. "I have to get dressed, too."

"You'll have plenty of time to get into your costume." Toby rolled his eyes. "I _need_ you to help me. You were there while I was talking to Spencer, you _know_ that I might be innocent. You heard my story. Don't you believe me, Emily?"

"Look, we're all shaky. We've been tortured." Emily shook her head. "I don't know if I believe you, but I'm not saying you're guilty. You know what you could do to prove that you're not a true A? You can use your powers as a fake A to get some answers for us. Unmask A yourself. Shouldn't you get to know who the other members of the A-Team are, besides Mona?"

"They won't let me... Since I'm someone who's closer to Spencer and you, they don't fully trust me yet." Toby sighed. "But I'll do whatever it takes to get answers out of them. I'll do _anything_ to get back on everyone's good sides. I love Spencer, and none of this is fake! You loved Maya! Don't you know what it's like to love someone, and have them ripped away?"

"I... I hate that feeling..." Toby could see that Emily was getting emotional. "I don't want anyone else to feel that way, either... I'm not going to get in the way of you two. But if you hurt Spencer- _You're __dead_."_  
_

"I would never hurt her. I told you that I love her." Toby said.

"Yeah, well... When you live in Rosewood, you know you can't trust everything that someone says." Emily smirked before walking off.

* * *

"You wanna explain what you're doing with Toby now?" Aria asked. "Everyone's here now, so explain. Oh, and after that; Emily, we need some answers from you, too. You think we forgot about that little kiss with Garrett at The Brew?"

Emily looked at the ground, embarrassed. Paige widened her eyes, "Em... Every time I turn around, do you kiss another guy?"

"I'll explain after Spencer," Emily took a breath, "don't worry, I would _never_ go out with Garrett."

Spencer opened her mouth to speak. "I'm back together with him, alright? I trust him, and I love him. That's all I can say about us right now. Yes, I know you guys all think it's a dangerous relationship. But when you're in love, you have to trust someone. I gave _it_ to Toby, and I've been with him for a long time. I can't just forget all the trust we built up. Our trust is a little bit shakier now, but I still love him."

"You can't forget someone you love." Emily said, referring to Maya.

"Spence, we're only doing this to protect you!" Hanna cried. "You don't know what this guy is all about. You can't trust anyone. You might think he's the love of your life, but _he could be A_."

"I doubt it, and what if he's not?" Spencer squinted at her. "Then I'm giving our relationship up because of a possibility? I'm going to trust him till there's any proof that he's _actually_ a bad guy. Just stay out of my love life for now, alright?"

"But it sickens me to see you with someone that could be hurting you," Hanna sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I get that you're looking out for me, and that means a lot... But this is my life, and I'm making the decision to stay with him." She gave Hanna a deep look, showing her dedication and seriousness towards her relationship with Toby. All the girls could easily see that Spencer's relationship meant the world to her. They knew there was no point in fighting. Spencer thought she was in love right now.

"Let's just move on from this..." Aria sighed. "It's your turn, Em."

"There's a simple explanation for this. Garrett offered me answers for a kiss, so I kissed him. He wanted you guys to go away, or he wouldn't give me any info." Emily confessed.

"Well, I'm guessing he didn't give you anything." Hanna said.

"He gave me a little, actually," Emily told them, "but barely."

"What are you waiting for?" Hanna asked. "Spill it."

"He told me there's somebody pretending... And I think it's Jenna. Garrett was all _over _getting revenge on Jenna for lying to him about something," Emily said, "and Jenna's a really good liar. She's pretty cunning. She's the perfect person to be the pretender, right?"

"Possibly," Spencer sighed, "but everybody in Rosewood looks suspicious! It could be CeCe, Lucas, Melissa, Jason, Jenna, _maybe even Garrett himself_!"

"We might find out later." Aria said. "We should probably get dressed for the party now."

* * *

The girls decided that they didn't have to make tonight _all_ about A. It was Halloween night! They were going to make the best of the time that they had to actually party instead of hunting for clues and trying to unmask A all through the party. This was their night to just... Have a good time. They had their dates, and they just wanted a good time... And possibly the reveal of the torturer.

Hanna smiled, "Wow, Em! Rockin' that Barbarella dress, eh?"

Emily let out a smile, showing how proud she was of her Barbarella costume. "That is _one sexy costume_." Aria smiled, putting her regular clothes in a plastic bag. "Does Paige know what you're going as?"

"No, it's a little surprise." Emily chuckled. "But she's going in a tux. It looks really nice on her. She got her hair all done for this. She'll see it when she's one changing, and you guys will see Paige's awesome tux costume. It's really cool."

Spencer walked out of the bathroom, where she changed.

"Holy... Crap..." Hanna took a breath. "Spence... You look amazing!"

She smiled a little. "You look pretty good yourself as Marilyn Monroe." Spencer commented. "And Aria, lookin' good as Daisy. _Emily_! That's a _real_ sexy Barbarella costume. You guys all look amazing!"

Even though Spencer was complimenting all of them, the girls focused on Spencer's beautiful dress. She had a sparkling blue dress, as she was dressing as a woman from the 1940s, who was coupled up with Clyde- _Which was Toby_. Spencer's dark blue dress shimmered, even without much light. This could actually be a fun night for all of them! They were super excited about partying; especially to special guest star Adam Lambert at the party. He would be performing a bunch of new songs, and the girls wanted to meet him in person.

Emily stopped admiring Spencer's dress for a moment. She turned to look around for her date. "Guys... Have you seen Paige?"

"She went downstairs while you were changing." Spencer told her. "She needed a place to change, and this room was occupied by you, so she went downstairs to change instead. Since we're all done changing, we can just go downstairs now."

They walked out the door, ready to look for Paige. "Paige, you in there?" Emily looked around. "There you are."

Paige walked towards Emily. "Just... _Wow_." Paige stared at Emily. She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend a little. "Emily, you look really good in that costume."

"Thanks," Emily softly said, "I know you're not a guy, but that tux looks great. And your hair-"

"Come on," Hanna urged them to go faster, "the guys are waiting outside, and it's pretty damn cold. The train is leaving soon, too."

Emily nodded. She took Paige's hand, and the couple walked outside. The rest of the girls followed, and met up with their dates outside. Hanna was holding hands with a phantom from Phantom of the Opera who wasn't very happy right now. Caleb's Christine had kissed a Raul (which is Wren). **You might only get that if you've watched Phantom of the Opera**.

Spencer was holding hands with a sexy Clyde, all dressed up in his little grey suit. "Spence," Toby softly said, "you look really hot." He let out a little grin, and quickly planted his lip on Spencer's cheek. Spencer enjoyed the short peck on the cheek. She said, "You look amazing, as always."

Toby couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

And then there was Aria and Ezra. Ezra, unfortunately, wasn't dressed up. "Ezra... Where's your costume?" Aria asked.

"I'm a little too old to dress up." Ezra laughed. "But you look good, Aria."

"You can't say that to me when you're a spirit-breaker." Aria joked.

Ezra's phone buzzed. "Hold on, I'm getting a call."

He answered the phone. "Hello?"

_?: "Ezra, we need to talk."_

_Ezra: "Well, who is this?"_

_?: "It's Maggie."_

Ezra's eyes widened as he heard the name. Aria rushed over to him. "Ezra... Ezra is everything alright? Guys, I think A might be calling him! He doesn't know who it is, and he's really shocked right now. Ezra, who is calling you? Is it A?" He shook his head, motioning Aria to back off. She did as motioned, and moved back. But the concern on her face didn't go away.

_Ezra: "Well, what's going on? Is something happening?"_

_Maggie: "I know it's Halloween night, and I bet your girlfriend is off to some party."_

_Ezra: "Actually, I was going with her to the party... As her date."_

_Maggie: "Oh- I have your son here. I thought you could meet him while Aria was out."_

_Ezra: "I don't know if now is a good time..."_

_Maggie: "I get it... This Halloween party is more important than your own son."_

_Ezra: "Is this that important?"_

_Maggie: "Well, if you consider meeting your son important. And there's some talking... And some decision-making. I'm moving out of Rosewood- To California. And I think it's best we talk over what goes on with Malcom. I don't think it's fair if we just end this right now. Unfortunately, I waited till the last minute to talk. I'm moving tomorrow morning. My flight leaves at nine. If we're going to talk, we have to do it now."_

_Ezra: "It's a really bad time, but he's important to me. I guess... I guess I'll have to bail on these plans. I'll be right over."_

"Ezra, what's going on?" Aria asked. "Do you want to tell me anything? Who was on the phone? What plans are you bailing on? Who's your date- And it better be me. Where are you going right now? I think I deserve some answers."

"Maggie called..." Ezra quickly said.

"_Of course_," Aria sighed, "what does she want?"

"She wants to meet me right now." He told her.

"Are you going?" Aria asked. "Can't you meet her another time? We're going to the Halloween party right now! If you go to meet her right now, you can't come to the party. The train leaves, and it goes over the bridge... Are you missing the party to meet her? I thought we were going together... You can just meet another time. Can't you?"

"I wish, I tried to make it happen... But Maggie leaves tomorrow," Ezra sighed, "I have to go now or never. We have some unfinished business. This is my own son, Aria! I need to meet him, I need to make some decisions. Tonight is important for _us_. It determines our future together, you know. This is it; I have to choose. I wish you could come, but I don't think Maggie would appreciate me bringing you along."

"Well, I see your point..." Aria stared at the ground. "So, I guess you're not coming to the party..."

"I wish I could, but I can't," Ezra bit his lip, "I'm _so _sorry, Aria."

Aria tried to hide her upset emotions. She masked her frown, and gave a very fake smile. It was easily detectable. Ezra could see she wasn't happy. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Aria. Just let me have this one night. Maggie's leaving for California tomorrow morning. I can't miss out on this for a party. I'm really sorry. I know we had plans, but this has to be done."

"I understand." Aria mumbled, but quickly moved away from Ezra.

* * *

The Liars were in the car. Toby was driving, Aria was in the passenger's side seat, the other three girls were in the middle row, and in the back row was Paige and Caleb.

"I'm really sorry that Ezra bailed on you, Aria..." Hanna sighed. "It must really hurt."

"I'm so sick of Maggie," Aria frowned, "this is the worst Halloween ever."

"We don't have to make it be like this all night." Emily said. "We can just go there, have a good time, and possible end this A game."

Toby listened a little, but he focused on driving the most. The sky was a gloomy blue, with a slight tint of grey to it; probably created from all the grey clouds in the sky. The night looked dull, and it was darkening as Halloween night approached. It was the perfect sky for Halloween, but it set a terrible mood on all the people in the car. Most of their dullness was created from their personal problems, though.

He stopped focusing a little. "Guys, this is the worst car ride ever. Why are we all so _moody_ right now? I know you're probably all mad at me, but that doesn't mean the rest of you can't be a little more cheerful than this."

"Toby, nobody's mad at you anymore. At least I hope so... They're all going to be good friends and accept it." Spencer said. "Right?"

"Maybe," Hanna muttered.

"Han!" Emily nudged her.

"_Anyways_," Spencer knew it was best to change the subject, "So Caleb; how are you?"

"There's been better times." Caleb said.

"Well... Okay then." Spencer bit her lip.

"It doesn't even feel like we're going to a party." Toby sighed. "Spence, this feels like we're going to someone's funeral!"

"Can we _not_ talk about dead people?" Spencer asked. "I've had enough drama because of one dead girl."

The gloomy car ride went on for a while. When the train station was finally in sight, Toby was relieved! He couldn't take that car ride. He'd never been so eager to get away from somewhere with Spencer in it. He was hoping she'd act normal again when they got there.

Hanna turned to Caleb, "Alright, I know you're really mad at me for the mistake I made with Wren. I regret kissing him, and I'm sorry! Can we not ruin this night for everyone else because of our fight? And will you ever forgive me?"

"I want to forgive you... But... The thought of _my girl_ kissing some other guy," Caleb shook his head, "it kills me inside."

"Caleb, I don't like Wren that way. You're the only guy I wanna be with, and I promise you that. I know I can be a little flirtatious around some guys sometimes, but I'd never cheat on you; ever. Did Wren tell you what I said to him? I went straight up to him and told him I have a boyfriend. I told him that I'm taken, and I'm not looking for a future with him. I'm looking for a future with _you_."

"You don't understand what I feel," Caleb sighed, "_I love you_, Hanna."_  
_

She didn't have anymore words to say... He just told her that he loves her! Caleb moved his half-mask over a little more, until his lips were fully showing. Caleb pulled Hanna close and gave her a kiss full of passion. Their lips were centimeters apart. "You love me?" She quietly asked. Caleb gave a light nod. "I love you so much." He added.

They kissed one more time before realizing that they were in the line to board the train.

"Will you stop being mad at me if you love me?" Hanna asked.

"Just promise me you'll stay as my girl." Caleb said.

"I only want to be your girl. I promise you that." Hanna whispered. "I love you, too."

Caleb was satisfied now. He was glad she had agreed to stay his girl. He didn't know what he would've done if Hanna had felt something for Wren. He'd go right to the doctor and kick his ass for trying to steal Hanna. He put his arm around Hanna, showing the world his satisfaction and love for her. He missed the days where everything was normal. Now she was all jumpy. 'A' had almost sabotaged their relationship _multiple_ times. It was getting pretty damn annoying.

Spencer smiled. She was glad that Hanna had finally settled things with Caleb. The mood would finally go up. There was a man dressed up as a worker on the train.

"Tickets?"

Spencer and Toby showed the worker their tickets. Toby put his arm around Spencer, and the two walked off. Hanna and Caleb did the same, followed by Emily and Paige. Only an upset Aria walked into the party alone; without Ezra. He was off at Maggie's.

Music was playing as everybody walked in.

"I'll be right back. I'll go get us something to drink." Caleb said, putting his mask back on.

"Hold on," Paige said to Emily, "I need to go make a phone call."

That left Hanna, Aria, and Emily there. Spencer and Toby were together, but Spencer wanted to be with her friends for the moment. Before they started there partying, they needed to know if A was going to show up.

"Just whistle if you need me," Spencer whispered, touching Toby's chest. Her lips grew closer to Toby's, but she didn't kiss him, "you know how to whistle, right?"

Toby nervously nodded. Spencer was a acting seductive for some reason. She usually wasn't as seductive as this. She could act sexy sometimes, but never like this. Maybe once in a while... But it was like she was a completely new person in her costume. He liked both the Spencers. They were both amazing girls. Toby was tempted to kiss her right now. Spencer's lips were so close to his, and she was tugging on his costume. He wanted to just pull her close and kiss her all over, but he knew he couldn't. He was already on a bad side with everyone. They all thought he was the real _bad_ A.

He nodded again and closed his eyes to keep himself from wanting to kiss her. He gave her a deep smile and a mysterious look, but she still didn't kiss him. Spencer walked off towards her friends. He decided he'd just catch up with Caleb, who was getting food for Hanna.

* * *

"Hey party people! We have a special jazz request. Get ready to slow things down and enjoy the nice track... The jazz song which is going to be played is _Take the A Train_. All aboard the A train!"

Spencer looked at her friends. "Coincidental much?"

"Well, now we know who already showed up..." Emily sighed. "Looks like A's made their special appearance. If the main A's here, I bet Mona's here, too. At least we can look for any suspicious figures now. I just want to get this over with."

"Wait a second..." Spencer thought of an idea. "We can as the DJ to tell us who requested the 'A Train' song! They can describe the figure for us, and we can catch A for good. Looks like we _can_ finally get this done with."

"Good plan. Let's get it done." Aria nodded.

The girls followed Spencer towards the DJ. "Hey! You have a song request?"

"No... But can you tell me who requested the song playing right now?" Spencer asked.

"Couldn't see the person's face," He replied, "but the person's costume was the joker. I think it's a girl, too. Her nails were painted red. Like blood red, I think. Oh, and behind her was this person dressed in this baby-face costume with a brown hood. Maybe that's her date."

They nodded and walked away. The girls found a quieter spot, near the end of the train. "Baby-faced brown hood? I'd remember that from anywhere..." Spencer gulped.

"What are you talking about, Spence?" Aria asked. "You remember that masked guy? Describe it."

"Remember Noel's Halloween party? The last one we went to before Ali disappeared," Spencer began, "she pulled that joke on us; and Noel was in that baby-faced costume. It's hard to forget that night. Then we went outside, telling her how that joke wasn't funny at all, and it scared the hell out of us... Then; the worst part of all... Noel told us that he wasn't the one there, and we didn't believe him at first. But he wasn't lying. He was back at the party the whole time. The real _A_ was probably in that costume _actually _trying to kill us all. They probably thought they could get rid of Ali sooner."

"Oh my god..." Hanna took a breath. "I remember that 'joke'. Ali thought she was so funny until she realized that it wasn't even Noel who was there. We were with A, for real. _The actual_ killer of Ali. That twisted person was with us that night."

"That was so scary, and it just got worse when Noel told us it wasn't him..." Aria remembered that moment where Noel told them that. It was vividly colored in her mind; she could visualize the whole scene happening. The baby-faced guy trying to stab Ali, and then Ali bursts out laughing when the girls found her. And then Noel tells them it wasn't him, leaving them with only one solution; it was A.

"We need to find that joker and the baby-faced person." Emily said. "And then while they're not busy stalking us, we'll unmask them for good."

"Our best bet is to split up and look for any of them." Spencer suggested.

"I'll be where Adam Lambert is performing," Hanna gave a smile, "I call dibs on that train room. You find some other place to look."

"Fine, you can go to the room where Adam's performing. I'll be by the food with Toby. 'A' has to get hungry sometime throughout the party." Spencer said. "Oh, and Hanna; you have to promise not to get distracted with all the music and partying. You can have fun, maybe share a dance with Caleb, but you _have_ to be on the lookout for both of those people. If you see them, S.O.S everybody, and just do what you can."

"I'll try my best." Hanna said. "I hope I don't find A there. I'm a little freaked out right now. And who wants to quit partying to try to unmask a murderer? That just freaks me out. Hopefully they'll be with you guys."

"Just make sure to _not scream_ if you see A. Be sneaky." Spencer told them.

"Where do we go?" Emily asked.

"Go around and just keep checking." Spencer replied. "Aria, you can stay in the back, since you're probably a little upset right now."

Aria nodded, and the girls split up.

* * *

"Hey Spence," Toby said, "do you want me to tell A to meet up for an attack?"

"Yeah, that would be good. We can just finish this off." Spencer nodded, even though she was a bit nervous.

Toby took his phone out. "Hold on a second... I got a text from 'A' twenty minutes ago."

"Well, what does it say?" Spencer asked, not focused on Toby.

"It says, _Keep the girls away. Aria's going down. -A_." Toby read the message off. It caused Spencer to fully turn around. "Spence, Aria's in trouble. You need to warn her. Where is she right now? Please tell me she's with one of the other girls..."

Spencer choked on the words, "Aria's alone in the back of the train..."

"Text her right now, Spence! Get her out of there!" Toby cried. "She's in danger right now!"

Spencer quickly gave her friend the message. Unfortunately, Aria wasn't paying attention to her phone. She was sitting at a table in the back cart of the train drinking fruit punch. She sadly sat there alone, not focused on A. She was just thinking of Ezra ditching her for Maggie. He obviously still cared for Maggie a lot more than Aria thought at first. What if Ezra left her to stay with Maggie?

* * *

"I'm going for her. You get Spencer. She's the smartest of the girls." The joker said.

"Got it." The baby-faced one said. "Those girls have messed with us enough. They deserve this."

The joker let a smile, although nobody could see it, as her face was masked with her joker mask.

* * *

The joker swooped in. She watched as Aria sipped her punch. _I hope she enjoys her last moment on this train. _The joker thought. She took a roll of black duct-tape out of her purse. She was ready to capture Aria.

* * *

"No response," Spencer said worriedly, "Toby, I'm really concerned about Aria. Would you check on her for me? I'm supposed to also be on the lookout. I can't help but think that A's already got Aria..."

"Of course I will, Spence." Toby nodded. "Please stay safe- I really don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Spencer said.

Toby quickly kissed Spencer's cheek before heading off to find Aria. Spencer sat there, scanning the room for the joker and the baby-faced person. She _didn't _know that the joker was off, about to capture Aria. If she knew, she'd spring there with Toby to push the joker off.

"Hey Spencer," A guy laughed, "we haven't talked in a while but; miss me?"

"_Holy crap_." Was all she could say.


	19. His Return

**Things are gonna heat up soon! I felt like I haven't updated... So here it is. This is the official reveal of something, but not everything. There's a cute little Haleb scene in this, too. I thought this story needed more Haleb and Ezria. After the party chapters, there will definitely be some Ezria. Next chapter; maybe some Pemily, Haleb... AND DEFINITELY SPOBY! Ezria's coming soon, I promise to all of you Ezria fans.**

* * *

"I thought that you'd be shocked to see me again, right? Before you go all question-y on me, let me get one thing straight. You thought I was gone, but I'm not, and I get that. And I have some things to ask _you_ before you go totally insane. I know some things that can help you out, too. I know who's been hurting you all along, but I can't tell you that, or I'd really be gone for good. At least I'm back for now, right? Let's see how long I can even stay alive in this world. One detail of who it is, and I guess you'd see my dead body, right?" He laughed again.

"How the hell are you here?" Spencer asked, almost about to faint.

"No questions yet. Shush, Spencer." He gave her a small smile. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

He was dressed as a vampire. His hair was jelled back, and he had fake fangs in his mouth. He was wearing black pants and a black-and-red cape. His cape was attached to his puffy white vampire shirt. "Spencer?"

The guy gave her a quick shake. "Spencer? Earth to Spencer!"

"I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled, "this is just all _hitting me so hard_. You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back. Aren't you glad to see me?" He smiled again.

"I wasn't your biggest fan, but I really am glad to see you." She couldn't help but smile a little back at him.

"Give it here," He laughed, and pulled her into a hug. He rarely had ever hugged Spencer, as it just wasn't his thing. Spencer was definitely not his biggest fan, but to know that somebody really wasn't gone... You learned to miss people and love them more. You really don't express your feelings about how much you love something until it's gone. And that's what happened to him.

He left. But how did he come back?

"Can I jump to asking you some questions now?" Spencer asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Sure." He replied.

"How the hell are you back?" She blurted it out. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I just... I know I was really rude before you left, and you probably hated me. I shouldn't have blamed you. I just thought everything added up. Ian; I don't know what to say. I was so mean to you, and I don't even know why I should have the right to miss you. You loved Melissa... And 'A' killed you. Twice! Care to explain how you survived the first _and _second death? I thought I saw your dead body."

"There's my talkative Spencer." Ian laughed. "Spencer, people change. I know you were dealing with a lot at the time, and I finally understand that! I have it all down now. I learned things, Spencer. It was all a set-up by A. They told me to get lost, and decoyed my dead body with a look-alike."

"They _killed some innocent guy_?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"Afraid so," Ian sighed, "but be glad it wasn't me."

"This doesn't make any sense. You were supposed to die." Spencer stared at the ground. "Again, I didn't mean it like that! I don't _want _you dead, I just thought you _were _dead."

"A's a tricky person. I've learned the hard way, too." Ian bit his lip. "I want to tell you who it is so bad, but they'd kill me before you can turn them in. I only know who one person is."

"Is it a girl or a guy?" Spencer asked.

"More than one." He replied. "You know one's Mona. Now, you've got your chance to ask _me_ questions. It's my turn to ask _you _some."

"Ask me anything." Spencer said.

"Where's Melissa?" Ian asked. "I need her back. _Please_. I've missed her so bad."

"She's coming back next weekend." Spencer replied, "Oh, and she's in Philly. You'll just have to wait for her to come back."

"Dammit..." Ian sighed. "Spencer, I need to tell you something. Wait- First- Are you still with that jerkass Toby?"

Spencer nodded, "And he is _not _a jerkass, Ian! Toby's just really complex. But if you look into his heart, he's the sweetest guy on Earth. And that makes me love him to death. He has flaws and scars, just like any other person. We've all hurt him, but he won't break. He's a good guy."

"You don't understand. He's hurt _you_. I don't think he loves you. He's A." Ian stared at the ground.

"I figured that out." Spencer laughed.

"And you haven't dumped him?" Ian asked.

She shook her head, "There's more to the story than you know yourself, Ian. And I just want to know something; Toby was the one that pushed you off the bell tower, and I thought I _saw_ you hanging there; lifeless and dead. I felt terrible, and I knew you weren't A. How are you alive? Toby _murdered_ you by accident."

"So... So _he's_ the bastard that did that to me?" Ian stared at the ground with a furious look. "Never mind that... I just fell. I played dead; it was my only way of trying to escape Rosewood. And then when the police came, I heard them. I sneaked out, around the back. I quickly ran away, and Melissa helped me. She knew I was alive the first time. But the second time, she thought I was really dead. And she still does. I have to find her and tell her I'm still here. You don't understand. I still love your sister."

"How could I forget that you loved her?" Spencer shook her head. "You're Melissa's husband, I won't forget it. And do you know what you put Melissa through when she thought you were dead? She was _crying for months_! She's never forgotten about her supposedly 'deceased' husband."

"It was for everyone's good." Ian said. "If I didn't leave Rosewood, Melissa would be hurt. Spencer, you made _my_ life a bigger hell. I thought you were going to scoop out enough evidence to actually frame me. That's when I thought _you_ murdered Ali."

"_Me_?" Spencer looked shocked. "I would never hurt Ali!"

"And _I _would?" Ian squinted his eyes. "There was a point in time that I loved Ali; and you know that."

"But you had reasons to hate her, too." Spencer said.

"This is stuff from the past, alright?" Ian snapped. "Can we just forget about this?"

"I still can't believe you're alive." Spencer took another breath.

Ian smiled again, "It's good to be back in Rosewood. Sometimes I hate this town, but sometimes I can't get enough of it." He nuzzled in a small grin after he said that sentence, and then continued speaking, "Spencer, just let your sister know that somebody special wants to talk to her when she gets back. I'll be back at your house next Saturday for Melissa. Happy Halloween, Spencer."

"Ian, don't go!" Spencer pleaded. "You have the answers I want."

"I don't know everything. I just know one more A. You know who two of them are, and I know three." Ian said, giving her another awkward smile. "You're a Hastings; figure it out. Use all those smarts and get to it. I hate to admit it, but you're a smart girl. Figure it out."

"Come on, Ian," She pleaded again, "a hint? Don't leave me hanging!"

"I _have _to leave you hanging." Ian let out a little laugh. "I know what you're probably gonna do now... Go report this to your friends: _Oh em gee guys, Ian isn't dead_!" He did his best to mock Spencer's voice. After imitating her, he let out another laugh. "Isn't that what you usually do?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." She sarcastically said, and roller her eyes. "By the way... _I do not talk like that_!" She stubbornly says. "But to be honest, that's probably what I would do. Unfortunately, we're all split up right now."

"You have fun tonight, Spencer. Just watch your back... You _know_ who's at the party." Ian said, referring to A. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you around _a lot_ more now that you're alive and probably going to get back together with Melissa." Spencer laughed.

"This isn't a joke, Spencer. I _will_ be around you more, and you know that. But seriously, watch your back. I'm almost positive A is here tonight. Beware, and warn your friends." Ian said.

"I already know A's here. They were actually planning to hurt Aria..." Spencer sighed.

"Aria? She never gets hurt, and it's time she does. I mean; Hanna gets hit by a car, and her best friend is A... Your boyfriend is A, and your house has been broken into multiple times... Emily was with a stalker who knew Maya, and was almost broken into pieces like fifty times- And Aria has 'a possible threat of her boyfriend being taken away'." Ian joked.

"Is _Aria getting hurt_ supposed to be funny?" Spencer asked.

"No, no, of course not." Ian bit his lip. "I just meant she never gets hurt."

"True, but I'd rather have her not get hurt at all, rather than evening it out." Spencer said.

"You're always so serious, Spencer. I remember the old you; even more serious than this." Ian gave her a light shove. "Alright, I'll see you around, Spencer. Happy Halloween."

Alright, she still wasn't his biggest fan, and wasn't jumping for joy that he was back, but it was terrible to think that the man her sister was married to was _dead_. It was better that he was alive than dead, and that probably meant he was gonna head home and move back into the Hastings house. It wasn't all candies and cherries for Spencer, but at least she wouldn't have to look at Melissa _bawling_ every time she heard Ian's name. Unfortunately, now she had to see her sister flirtatiously talking to him every morning.

And if Ian returned, that also meant another new face would be joining the house in a year or two... If Ian returned, there's no doubt that Melissa would have some 'returning sex' with him or something. Since they were already married, Ian would probably get Melissa pregnant for real soon. Spencer didn't want a Melissa, Ian, _and_ a mini-version of one of them.

Chances are that they would move out of Melissa was pregnant, anyways.

Spencer took her phone out and rapidly typed a message. She forwarded it to all of her friends.

* * *

Aria checked her phone, eyes widening. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Hanna was reunited with Caleb. They were at the side of the room where Adam was performing. Hanna took her lovely Phantom's hand and kissed the side of his cheek that wasn't covered in the Phantom mask. She was happy things went back to normal after the 'Wren Thing'. After Caleb told her that he knew about their kiss, Hanna thought things would never go back to normal.

She could see why Caleb broke up with her the first time when things were abnormal with her. It really hurt for everything to change... And she could see that he had a reason. One: She was shutting him out. Two: She was lying to him. Three: She was making everything different for them.

She smiled, realizing how lucky she was to have Caleb. He was the most patient boyfriend. Her other boyfriends would've moved on _instantly_ if they dealt with what Caleb went through. She never wanted to be a bad girlfriend to him again.

"Remember when you were obsessed with back-fat?" Caleb asked, chuckling a little.

Hanna gave him a light shove, but it was mildly playful, "Hey, those days weren't funny! It was a _serious_ issue for me, and it took me years to get over it. You know how much Ali tortured me sometimes about all of that? That's serious, and I hate talking about it."

"Hanna, I'm not making fun of you," Caleb said, "I was gonna tell you about what happened at your dad's wedding with that woman."

"Isahell?" Hanna laughed. "I mean _Isabelle._"

"Holy shit, Hanna," Caleb laughed with her, "I can't believe that you said that to your father's new wife! Well, her daughter, but big difference... Oh, and it didn't help that you called Isabelle's daughter a bitch at the stables."

"Well, I'd like to hear what _you _did at the wedding." Hanna smirked. "Can't be much better, can it?"

"Then, let's hear it," He smiled, "So she knew that we were dating, so she started flirting with me. I tell her she looks really pretty in the dress-"

Hanna cut him off, "You did _not_ do that to Isahell's skank daughter! Kate is the biggest skank-bitch ever, Caleb. How could you call her 'pretty' after everything she's done to me? You flirted _back _with her? Oh god..."

"It was just a joke," Caleb laughed it off, "I said something after, Hanna. Don't get so paranoid," he paused and lightly kissed her lips, moving down to her neck. He moved his hands down her waist, and created more kisses on her neck.

"You're telling me a story, not trying to have sex with me again," Hanna joked, "you just can't keep your hands off all the girls, can you Caleb? I mean, flirting with Kate?"

"Don't be so full of yourself," Caleb joked back, kissing her cheek, "I've done it enough with you."

Hanna rolled her eyes playfully and pulled away from his seductive kisses. "Oh come on... Just continue your story," she smirked at him a little.

"Alrighty then," Caleb said, backing off from her, "so after I tell her she looks pretty in the dress, I tell her 'but you need to know... _It gives you back fat_... And she gives me this 'you freaking suck' face once I say that. She was all led on after I told her she's pretty in the dress, and I mess it up with that little comment. She storms off and heads back to watch the wedding by herself. So Kate scores no Caleb, but Hanna scores one."

"I'm lucky, aren't I?" Hanna smiled. "I have the hottest boyfriend ever-"

She was interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing.

"Aria texted me." Hanna said. "Hold on."_  
_

"Alright," Caleb said, eagerly biting his lip.

"_Holy crap_." Hanna's eyes widened.

"What?" A confused Caleb asked.

* * *

Emily took Paige's hand. She was glad the drama was slowly settling down. What helped her get over killing Lyndon is that Paige was safe because of her... She saved her girlfriend's life, and that made her feel better about what she did. She smiled again, squeezing Paige's hand. Their romance had always caused trouble, but things were getting better again. The first time she felt like things were getting better with Paige and herself, her friends screwed it up. They accused her of being -A, only creating more problems.

"I can't believe your friends thought I was -A," Paige shook her head.

"Hey," Emily tried to comfort her, "let's try to get over all of that stuff. They know you're not who they thought you were anymore. You're just _Paige_, the girl I really like. We don't have to bring up that awful past..."

Paige giggled and came closer to Emily.

"I'm so glad things are going better between us." Paige smiled. "I never thought you'd give me a second chance after what I did to you."

Emily looked at her sincerely. "Paige, don't be so obsessed with the past; it's the present that matters. It's just us _now_. I learned to forgive and forget about all the bad times between some people, and you're one of them. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Their happy moment was cut off by Emily's phone buzzing. "Hold on," Emily said, "I'm getting a text."

* * *

_Holy crap guys: Ian is alive. I'll explain more later. Keep looking out for the joker. -Spence_


	20. Guns & Threats

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!**

**OMG I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**I've had a lot going on, but I'm back now!:)**

**This is the last Halloween chap. **

**I HATE THAT SPENCER AND TOBY BROKE UP. UGH.**

* * *

The girls rushed around and looked for each other. God... _Oh God_... Ian's back, and some of the A-Team members were running on the loose. Man, this day just can't get any better! Aria was exhausted from running around. She finally sat down to take a breath.

She took a sip of the punch in front of her, finally feeling like she could get away from everything bothering her. She was so confused... how could Ian be back? He was found dead! Toby pushed him off at the bell tower!

* * *

Spencer and Toby were having a heated make-out session in the back of the train.

"I feel like we never get this kind of time anymore," Toby whispered, parting their lips for a second. "I miss it so much, Spence; I miss _you_."

"Mmm, I miss you a lot," Spencer took a breath. "It feels good to finally get away from everything. I don't mean to bring up anything dramatic, but did you see Ian? He came up to me earlier."

Toby nodded, "I guess I didn't kill him."

Toby gazed into her eyes, and he set a gentle hand down on her cheek and caressed it. "I love you so much," he softly said before leaning in to take a quick kiss.

He dominated her body and pushed her down on the couch. His kisses went from her cheek and down to her neck, a little rougher than loving. Spencer took breaths as she enjoyed the pleasure of his kisses. He squeezed her shoulders gently and massaged them a little, pleasuring her even more. He had the hands of a god.

Spencer quickly pushed him up and connected her lips back on his, and they resumed making out. She turned around, and Toby was ready to unzip her dress. He did exactly that, and left a trail of kisses along her newly exposed skin, on her back.

"I love you too," Spencer whispered, a long time after he said his own 'I love you'.

Spencer was still facing backwards when he moved his hands down to her waist and continued leaving a trail of kisses on the visible skin on her back.

_Gun-shot_.

* * *

Spencer was clinging tightly to Toby's chest. He held her protectively in his arms. He wasn't letting anything hurt her right now.

"We need to get out of here," Toby whispered. "Someone's been hurt. I heard a scream."

"Was it a guy or a girl?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Male," he responded. "I think your friends are fine. We need to leave, though. I need to know who got hurt."

Spencer and Toby exited the train car, and were greeted by an upset-looking police officer.

"Excuse me, but all passengers are required to go to the train car that they are assigned to," the officer said. "Please go calmly. There was a shooter aboard the train, and we're trying to figure out who it was."

Of course, all of the girls were put in a special train-car with the suspicious figures. Everyone in that train car had something to do with Alison DiLaurentis. In that room was Jason, Noel, Jenna, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Paige, and Toby. Caleb was the only one in a different car.

He soon persuaded the officer to allow him to see Hanna in the other train car.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaimed. He ran up to his girlfriend and pulled her into a warm hug. "Hanna, are you okay? I was so worried about you. I finally convinced the officer to let me see you."

"Two people were shot," Hanna was almost sobbing. "Somebody was... hurt."

Caleb hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Another officer walked up to Aria. He asked, "Are you Aria Montgomery?"

Aria weakly nodded.

"There's somebody who came here to see you," the officer said. "Mr. Ezra Fitz is here for you."

The automatic door opened, and Ezra quickly walked through it.

"I... I heard there was a shooting!" Ezra cried nervously. "I didn't know what to do, I was worried _sick_! You're okay, right? You're okay... Thank _God_ you're okay. I love you so much."

Aria pecked his cheek, "You're here! I'm okay, but two people aren't. Two people got hurt from the shooting."

"Who the hell would do this?" Ezra was almost in tears. "What kind of terrible person does this?"

"Ezra... I think it was _-A_," Aria blinked.

"I thought you found out the identity of the second -A," Ezra was confused.

"That was someone else, but he's only trying to help us," Aria said. "There's another person, and this person's _actually_ trying to hurt us, and other people now. This person doesn't just target only us anymore."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Ezra promised. "I can't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again!"

"I appreciate that, but this person's dangerous," Aria said in a concerned tone. "You don't understand who you're dealing with. They'll go do insane things, as long as we're hurt at the end."

"They waste their lives torturing you?" Ezra was shocked. "That's such a stupid thing to do!"

Aria nodded, "I know, I know... I'm just _so_ glad you're here with me right now."

"I couldn't stay with Maggie after I found out that people had been shot on this train," Ezra shook his head. "I _had _to be here to make sure you're okay. I'm really glad you stayed safe. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

"All that matters is that we're together right now," Aria tried to smile.

"As you all know, everyone in this room is connected to Alison DiLaurentis," a police officer announced. "There were two victims today, and the names of the victims are Garrett Reynolds and Ian Thomas."

"_Garrett_," Jenna gasped.

Spencer was shocked. What did -A want with Ian now? It was no surprise that the victims were not random people on the train, and they were people connected to Ali and her murder, but Ian _just _got back, and now he was already in danger.

She squeezed Toby's hand.

"Ian just got back..." Spencer frowned. "Melissa's going to be devastated. What if he's not okay, Toby?"

"I don't know what happens from here on out," Toby shrugged. "I'm quitting the A-Team, though. I don't want to be a part of that crappy team that's hurting you. I don't want to ever be put on a task to shoot somebody like that."

"Good, because I'd prefer you to not be on the team," Spencer said. "The team could help, though. You might have the chance to get some big answers for me."

"I'm sorry, I just can't be on the team anymore," Toby shook his head.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY..._

_6:00 PM_

Toby texted Spencer: _How are you holding up? I'm going to quit now._

She texted back: _I think I'm getting better. I hope Ian's okay, though. And be safe, okay?_

Toby texted:_ That's good. And I will. Love you xoxo_

She texted back: _Aw, love you too._

He put his phone in his pocket and put the black hoodie in a bag, so he could return it. He felt like crying every time he looked at that hoodie now. He hated that there were things that he'd done to hurt Spencer, and she had never known about it, and she still didn't.

He didn't have the guts to tell her everything when he was confessing. He _couldn't_ tell her that he had done destructive things to hurt her, and put her through a living hell for a while!

Now, he regret it... more than ever.

He shook off the thoughts and headed off to -A's lair.

* * *

"Do you think Caleb would like these shoes better than these?" Hanna asked, holding up two pairs of pumps. "I think the Maddens are cute, but the Jimmy Choo pumps are even cuter. So, what do you think?"

"I don't think he really pays attention to your pumps," Aria shrugged. "But if I had to pick, I'd pick the Maddens. How could you think the Jimmy Choos are better than the Maddens? Oh, but your Audrey Brookes are _even_ cuter than the Maddens! I also love your Nine West pumps. Those are cute."

"Ugh, those Audrey Brookes are last season's, Aria!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "I see where you're coming from, though. The Audrey Brookes were pretty cute. I'll go with the Maddens if I can't find my Nine West pumps."

"Oh... Hey guys," Emily entered Hanna's bedroom. "Han, your mom let me in. I... Uh... Did you guys watch the news?"

"No. Why?" Aria asked.

"Um... Well... It's about last night's shooting on the train," Emily's voice was a little broken. "Ian's in the hospital, severely hurt, and... Garrett... Well... Garrett... _passed away_."

"Garrett's dead?" Hanna's eyes widened. "I think -A really wants the N.A.T Club members dead! He tried to attack both Ian and Garrett, and that means that _Jason's next_. Spencer's going to be terrified if something happens to him!"

"-A will probably target Ian again, first," Aria said. "But what does the N.A.T Club have on -A?"

"Remember the video? Ian videotaped that meeting in the room the night that Ali died!" Emily cried. "I think -A _wants _the videotape. Anybody in that room could've been -A!"

"But what do they have on Garrett?" Aria asked.

"He knew what happened that night, and I don't think that -A wanted him to spill the beans about anything," Emily suggested. "Garrett _knew_ something that he wasn't supposed to, and -A wanted to make sure those details didn't slip out, once he became a free man."

"I wish Toby knew who was on the A-Team besides Mona," Aria sighed.

"I don't even know how I'm going to get through my date with Caleb tonight," Hanna groaned. "I feel like something's going to hurt him again. I hope he's not still mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Emily asked.

"Well, he found out that I sort of... accidentally... kissed Wren," Hanna bit her lip nervously.

Aria and Emily's eyes widened_. _Aria blurted, "You _kissed_ Wren Kingston? I thought Spence was the one who was supposed to have the short affair with Wren! Was he mad?"

"Caleb was pretty mad at first, but he came through for me at the party last night," Hanna smiled at the generosity of her boyfriend.

"I don't think Caleb's the kind of guy to hold a grudge," Emily shrugged.

"Yeah, well that's what I'm counting on," Hanna sighed.

"Hey Em... Is everything with Paige and you alright?" Aria asked. "She seemed pretty distant last night."

Emily blinked, "I don't know what happened. She was all welcoming, and she was comforting me until the police officer announced that Garrett and Ian were the victims of the shooting. Paige turned blank and she started ignoring me. It's like she froze because of it. Something was bothering her, but she kept shaking it off and telling me that she's really scared, and she doesn't know if she can handle all of this."

"You don't think that Paige was _involved _with Garrett or Ian, do you?" Aria's eyes widened.

"No, of course not!" Emily cried. "She might've known them, but I don't know... Maybe she was telling me the truth when she said she can't handle everything that's going on."

"What are you going to do about it, Em?" Hanna asked.

"Honestly, I'm the clueless one right now," Emily sighed. "Maybe it's best if Paige and I take a break, then. I feel like it's my fault that she's like this. I _made_ her feel too cautious because I drag her into trouble. I _made_ her paranoid! This is all my fault."

"I don't think that breaking up with her is going to make her feel any better," Aria pointed out. "You really think that taking a break from Paige is going to make her feel safer? It'll probably just make her feel more broken than before! She'll be _heartbroken_."

"I'll let _her_ decide, then," Emily said. "If she wants to take a break from me, then I'm going to let her. She deserves the choice."

"Uh, well, you two can hang around my place if you want, but I'm going to go meet up with Caleb now," Hanna said. "Good luck, Em. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, actually, I think I'll go to Fitz's," Aria said. "I really want to spend some quality time with Ezra, like we used to. I don't want this stupid drama to keep me away from him. I'm just going to spend my night with him, and have a good time!"_  
_

"I hope you have fun," Hanna smiled.

"Well, I guess that laves me to go talk to Paige," Emily said. "I'll see you guys around tomorrow."

* * *

"_Toby, why are you late_?" Mona, who was dressed in her black hoodie and black pants said as she turned around to face Toby. "What the hell are you wearing? You're supposed to be dressed in your A-Team attire! _She's_ getting mad, you know."

"She?" Toby said, trying to get more details out of it.

He wanted to get as many clues as he could before he quit. Emily had told him that the only way to redeem himself was to find out the facts, and possibly unmask -A. He needed to show that he could be trusted to the girls, and the only way to do that was to take down the team.

"Y'know... I'm talking about the boss," Mona said, like it was obvious. "Go get dressed! Somebody could spot you! What if one of the little Liars sees you right now? You'll have nothing to protect yourself from being caught."_  
_

"I need to talk to the boss _right now_," Toby demanded.

"You can't just _demand_ to talk to the boss like that!" Mona snapped. "This is a dangerous game you're playing, Toby. You're playing good guy- bad guy already, and that's enough. What do you need from the boss?"

"It's private, _Mona_," Toby lashed out at her. "Just let me talk to her."

"She wanted to see you, anyways," Mona said. "So go."

* * *

_"Toby... Why the hell are you late, and not dressed?" the main -A asked. "When I call you for an important meeting, I need you to be there! Never mind... Just go get dressed and slash Hanna's tires. She's heading out to meet Caleb right now."_

"I can't do that," Toby said. "Tell me who you are."

_"I told you that I can't trust you just yet," the main -A said. "Go do what I told you to do, now! Hanna's date might end, so you better go get those tires slashed while she's busy."_

"I don't _want_ to slash Hanna's tires!" Toby yelled. "Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you doing this? I can't do things for you when I have no clue who you are! It doesn't work that way, so I'm sorry!"

_"When I trust you, I'll tell you," -A said._

"Well, I quit," Toby gave up. "I'm out of this psychopathic game of yours."

_"Oh, Toby... You think it's so damn easy to get out of my game?" the figure laughed. "It's not. I own you right now, you're my captive solider! You need me, or you'd break. Believe me when I say it."_

"You don't own me!" Toby snapped. "You don't own anyone! You have _nothing _but your twisted mind. I'm out of this thing, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from quitting."

_"Would you like your girlfriend to know everything you've done to hurt her, for me?" -A asked, secretly smiling to herself._

Toby knew there was a bunch of things he hadn't told Spencer, but that didn't matter. She already knew the big part of the secret.

"Go ahead and tell her all the crap you want," Toby said. "I told you, you don't own me. Spencer already knows what I've done, and she's forgiven me for it. I can do whatever I want now. I'm free from you."

_"Oh, so you told her? Good thing I never trusted you, Toby," -A shook her head. "Look, I still own you. You're all my puppets. Isn't it funny how I sound so much like Alison? So puppet, you better go slash those tires."_

"Never. I'm done with this," Toby snapped.

_"Break up with Spencer," -A demanded._

"Why the hell would I do that when I'm not working for you anymore?" Toby asked, like it was a stupid question.

_"You'll dump Spencer to protect her," -A said. "If you don't break up with her, then she's going to suffer. I will hurt her until she never wants to wake up again. If you really love her, you'll end whatever you 'have' with her. You really want to see the girl you love get hurt because of you? You've already hurt her enough, Toby."_

Toby stared at the floor. He couldn't break up with her... but he couldn't let her get hurt. How could he let her get hurt, and how could he not see her anymore? He didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to protect her, and he knew -A wasn't lying.

_"I knew you'd give in for her," -A laughed. "I don't trust you with the tire slashing, so I'm going to send Mona on it. Oh, and you're not quitting on me, Toby. I won't let that happen. You're already too far in the game- you have too many of our secrets. You're not getting out of this the easy way. You tell **one** secret to any of the Liars, and I will hurt all of you. That includes your precious little girlfriend, too."_

He had to walk away from this, and then end things with Spencer tomorrow. He knew it was for the best... it was! He couldn't just let her get hurt because of him. He didn't want to hurt her by breaking up with her, but he didn't want to see her get physically hurt because of -A.

"Fine," Toby agreed, holding back his tears. "I'll end things with Spencer tomorrow... Just... Just don't hurt her, okay?"

_"I make no promises," -A shrugged. "If you back off from your relationship, she won't shed any blood, though. Just maybe some tears, from all her secrets coming out. Oh, and your break up. I'll be looking forward to it. I'm watching you, Toby."  
_

"I know..." Toby sighed. "If you hurt her, I'll tell them everything I know."

_"Fair enough," -A agreed. "If you continue to date her, and tell them our secrets, I **will** hurt her. Now get lost. I hope I'll see you in your black hoodie again. You always looked so sexy in that hoodie, you know."_

He couldn't believe -A was _flirting_ with him. He didn't even know what she looked like!

"Um... I'm going home now," Toby awkwardly said before scurrying off.

Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
